My Governess, a Witch
by Leopardfang of Moonclan
Summary: We all know that Ciel Phantomhive has a Demon butler but now he has a witch governess from the future. How much will his story change with this girl? Read and find out. Eventual SebxOc, like most of these stories but mine is different, I swear!
1. Where am I?

There was a bright white flash and then a sensation of falling. She felt her hair whip past her. It took a moment but she gathered her bearings. She could see the ground swiftly coming towards her. She landed on the ground on all fours just as she heard a dark voice say,

**"Oh...well, well. What a tiny master this is."**

Her black hair hung around her face like a curtain as she saw the blood she was crouching in. She looked up and saw she was surrounded by masked adults staring at her in shock. They wore robes with hoods and they were dressed well. The young woman got back on her feet and scanned the room with her piercingly vivid green eyes. Unknowingly to her she was wearing something highly improper for the time period she was in.

Her outfit was completely black. She wore platform lace up the front boots, leather pants with a few thin buckles on her upper right leg, black under-bust leather corset, the neckline was very deep and showed much skin in between her breasts and barely covered anything, and she had long sleeves and black leather gloves that nearly reached her elbows with black lace on the end.

She wore a lace black choker with some silver design on it and some dangly emeralds on it, an armor ring on her left middle finger and two gothic cross bracelets on either hand. Her most prized piece of jewelry was a hand crafted necklace of antiqued bronze with a one inch dire wolf pendant that resembled a gothic door knocker, emerald green genuine swarovski crystals black silk ribbon necklace. Finally she had a black cloak with a hood, not unlike the cult members but hers was held together by a gold wolf's head.

She looked around the room and saw that she was standing in the center of a pentagram and there were candelabras everywhere. She saw blood all over the floor and knives scattered around the room. Fantastic, she was in a cult. (Notice the sarcasm) She saw a young boy sitting in a cage. He had blue hair and large blue eyes. The black haired woman could see that he was bleeding. Crouching in front of him was a demon. He was shrouded in shadow but she could see glowing cat like eyes narrowed towards her with a slight smirk of fangs on his face.

"A-Another demon?" One of the masked cult members stuttered.

The woman turned towards him and looked him dead in the eyes. She had a hold of him with her eyes, almost as if he were in a trance. An amused smile appeared on her face and she laughed, pure and clear like a bell that echoed throughout the room.

"Oh no, not me, that" she pointed over to the shadowed figure crouched by the cage "is a demon. I am something else entirely." She said. She seemed to draw herself up with some pride and dignity in whatever she was.

She then turned and saw the little boy again. He was staring at her with wide scared blue eyes. He seemed to be reaching out to her. The black haired woman's gaze softened. He reminded her of Arya when, that happened. She turned towards the cult members.

"Where the hell is the key for the cage?" She said, her eyes narrowing.

"Y-You're going to let him out?" A man yelled indignantly.

"No," she said sarcastically. "I'm going to use the key to shoot rainbows at him. Of course I'm going to let him out, imbecile."

"Who are you?" A woman in the crowd yelled.

The black clad woman smirked. "I go by many names." Her face then hardened. She saw the key on a man's waist and with a flick of her wrist, it was in her hand. "None of which," she walked towards the cage, keeping eye contact with the demon just in case he lunged at her. He seemed amused by her actions but also more wary of her after seeing her powers, "you're worthy," she put the key in the lock and opened the cage, "of pronouncing." She gently pulled the small child out of the cage. Poor boy was covered in blood, cuts and bruises.

Just as soon as she helped the boy to his feet the demon was on her. She was backed up against the cage as the creature towered over her, his face inches from hers. Now the green eyed woman could see the outline of his smirking face but it was still in shadow. A gloved hand came up towards her face. There was a talon that inched toward her face and slowly glided down her cheek.

**"I recognize you. I've seen you somewhere before.**" He said in a velvety, somewhat seductive voice. The woman before him remained unaffected however.

"I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific demon. As I'm over two thousand years old," many gasped at her words. "I've seen the Roman Empire fall, I've walked the desert sands alone, I've seen palaces in China and I've danced through castles made of stone."

**"I saw you at the coronation ball of King Charles the Fifth of Italy, February twenty-fourth 1530."** He said, his eyes studying her face.

"How can you be sure that was me?" She challenged him. "In those times, it was common for women to paint their faces and on top of that wear masks." She had serious doubts he could tell her that it was her that day.

**"You wore a dark scarlet off the shoulder dress, pink cuffs, your hair was curled in a side ponytail, your face was painted white with a black design on the upper left side of your face, your lips were dark red, nearly black and your mask was red with gold lining and," **he paused and chuckled for a moment. Then, a pair of massive black feathered wings spread throughout the room, showering everyone with his feathers. **"Black feathers."**

The green eyed woman stood there in slight shock. He had just described what she wore that day to a T, but he forgot-

**"And you wore this necklace."** He said, picking up her wolf pendant.

The woman snapped out of her shock and grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "Hehe…you caught me. That was me, _Signore_." She smirked, throwing a bit of Italian in her speech.

"Whenever you two are finished flirting." The black haired woman turned and remembered the boy, who was standing there with his arms crossed.

"Not flirting…" She mumbled under her breath, trying to ignore the blush on her cheeks. She hoisted herself up to sit on top of the cage. The demon smirked in her direction but left it alone. He began to circle the boy, like a predator.

**"You have summoned me, that fact will not change for all eternity... and the sacrifice that has been made will never return. Now! Make your choice."**

"Kill them!" He said with eyes hard and full of hate.

**"Yes, master."**

As he rushed forward the black clad woman charged as well. When he looked at her questioningly she smirked.

"There's no way I'm letting you have all the fun!" She said cheerfully.

The demon did not question her but put up a wall of darkness in front of the boy, to shield his eyes from the bloodshed. The cult members swiftly died one by one in flashes of talons, balls of fire, spears of ice and earth and bolts of lightning. The demon had lowered the shadow wall and then turned on the green eyed woman.

**"One more left."** He smirked and lunged. Reflexively, she raised some earth spikes from the ground and readied herself to fight.

"Stop, don't kill her." The boy commanded.

The demon immediately froze in his tracks and chuckled, he then proceeded to warn the child to be more specific in his orders next time. They laid out the terms of the contract. With that he placed his mark in the boy's left eye. He let out a piercing scream and the green eyed woman was tempted to shove the demon aside but she could tell the kid knew what he was getting into with the demon, which had been recently dubbed Sebastian, so she did nothing.

She did however catch the child; whose name she learned was Ciel Phantomhive. She raised her hand, which glowed with a light green light. Gently placing it over one of the child's cuts, his eyes widened as he watched his skin stitch together, slowly covering the cut, leaving only flawless skin behind.

"What are you?" Ciel asked, as he watched her seal his wounds.

"I believe she is a witch, young master." Sebastian said.

She glanced back at the demon and saw that he was wearing attire appropriate for a butler. He was also smirking with his new, handsome human face. She laughed a little as she continued to heal Ciel.

"That's right, do you know a lot about witches, Sebastian?" She asked curiously.

"No, witches tend to stay hidden and secretive, so my knowledge is limited." He said, studying her movements curiously.

Once she finished healing Ciel she stood up with a wide smile. "So where, to now?"

"You plan on staying with me?" Ciel asked, slightly surprised that this woman that he had just met would suddenly attach herself to him.

"Well yes. I fell out of the sky and now I have no idea where I am or even when I possibly am. Is it still 2014?" She asked, tilting her head.

"No, it's 1886." Ciel said, not questioning that she might be a time traveler, he was in the room with a witch and a demon, he figured that with what he'd seen so far today, that anything is possible.

"Great." She groaned like it was just an annoying inconvenience. She then looked at Ciel again and tilted her head just as she had done before, looking like a puzzled pup. "Can I still go with you?" She asked.

"Yes, you can work as my governess at my manor. If you are telling the truth about your age, then you surely must know a thing or two." He said.

She smiled and chuckled. "I've picked up a few things over the years."

"Tell me miss what is a name we are, as you put it, 'worthy of pronouncing.'" Sebastian said, quoting the witch from earlier.

She smiled at the two and laughed again. She knew now that her time here would be anything but boring. "Nyra Stark."


	2. This is a House of Horrors

**It will be a combo of both stories. I may have some arcs from the anime just, no killer angel.**

**(2 Years Later)**

Nyra had been serving at the Phantomhives for two years now. Just as she predicted, her time there had been anything but boring. From solving crimes for Her Majesty, to teaching Ciel, to making fun of Sebastian to trying to keep the three stooges in line, there was never a dull moment.

Nyra had figured out how she got sent back in time. Apparently some crazy spirit known as Leopardfang **(Too lazy to come up with an actual way for her to get sent back in time)** was bored and decided to send her back. But she was merciful and turned her room at the mansion into an exact replica of her old one at home, complete with all her belongings.

"Nyra, it's time to wake up." Sebastian's voice rose Nyra from her peaceful slumber as he drew back the curtains, letting the sun shine right in her eyes.

She hissed like an angry cat and pulled her covers up over her head to shield herself from the evil rays of the sun. "Turn off the sun." She grumbled. Miss Nyra Stark was not a morning person, even after two years of getting up at six.

"Get up." He said, this time with more force.

Not wanting to go through with what would happen if he had to ask a third time, Nyra started to get up.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your feathers ruffled Birdbrain." She groaned, climbing out from under the covers.

"We have a guest coming later this evening so be sure to be on your best behavior." He said, smirking at her insults as he always did. He then left her alone to give her her privacy. The first time he offered to help her prepare for bed, in a rather suggestive voice, she hit him with a bolt of lightning. Now Sebastian may be a demon but being hit with a bolt of lightning was still quite painful.

With Sebastian out of her hair, Nyra dragged herself out of bed. She wore clothes appropriate for Victorian times but wore whatever pajamas she wanted, which was typically a mid-thigh length black silk nighty. Around her neck was her choker and wolf pendant necklace. She never took them off, not even when she took a bath. The choker was for sentimental reasons, as it belonged to someone precious to her but the necklace was incredibly important. It was given to her when she was born in northern Norway, around 420 B.C.

Witches, all though capable of incredible feats, they needed something to focus their magic, otherwise there was no telling what could happen if they tried to perform magic. Nyra's wolf pendant was what focused her power. Every witch could harness the elements of Earth, Air, Fire and Water, they could levitate and move objects, control the movements of others, heal themselves, fly on brooms and they all had their own unique powers.

Nyra stood up and walked across her room. Her room was very large, there was her canopy bed, and across from that she had a large couch in front of a mantel fireplace. Any wood in the furniture in her room was dark and the furniture was dark with occasional emerald green color. She had a large book case, artifacts hung on the walls or on display and a desk where she worked.

After Nyra squeezed into her corset, using magic to tie the laces, she got into her normal dress. Her dress was black; she had silver buttons all up and down the front, two on the cuffs and it picked up the back to reveal the dark emerald green under dress. She brushed her hair, put on her black heeled boots and then walked out the door.

By now Sebastian had given the other servants their jobs for the morning and was getting ready to wake up Ciel. Nyra smiled to herself as she walked down the hall, the sound of her heels echoing. Ciel, no matter how hard he tried to be respected and be treated as an adult, he still had his cute childlike moments. How, sometimes when she was reviewing with him late at night he would fall asleep on her shoulder, or her lap. Whenever Ciel would have a nightmare, he would have Sebastian get Nyra, since Sebastian would usually smirk about it, and she would come up, dressed in a full length black night gown and she would sit on the side of his bed, stroke his hair, and sing until he fell asleep.

She reached Ciel's door just as Sebastian walked up. They walked in together and while Sebastian rose Ciel from his sleep, Nyra opened the curtains. She then laid Ciel's outfit out while she heard what Sebastian had prepared for today.

"For breakfast today we have poached salmon and mint salad. I can also offer toast, scones and French pastries. Which dish would you care for?"

"A scone." Ciel yawned, nodding in approval at Nyra's choice of outfit for the day.

"Today we'll be studying the history of the Roman Empire Ciel." Nyra said and turned her back to give him some privacy.

"And this evening Mr. Damiano of the Poseidon Company will be paying you a visit." Sebastian said.

"Oh, is that the man I have in charge of stuffed animals in my factory in India?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, I'm told he's Italian, we will of course offer him all the hospitality the estate can provide." Nyra saw this as a chance to possibly break out her Italian.

"I know this smell, is this tea Earl Grey?" Ciel asked as Nyra turned back around.

"Yes, from Jacksons of Piccadilly."

Sebastian placed his hand over whatever shriveled up little black nut he had for a heart and Nyra curtsied. "We'll be waiting for you in the dining hall Ciel." Nyra said and they both turned to walk away.

Both of them heard the sound of something headed towards them. Sebastian caught a dart between two fingers and Nyra stopped it in midair with her powers.

"Well thrown my lord." Sebastian turned to Ciel. "Even so, let's save the games for latter."

"Yes, I suppose you're right Sebastian." Ciel said.

* * *

"Rome is one of the oldest named cities in the world. Its political power was eventually replaced by that of peoples of mostly what origin, Ciel?" Nyra quizzed him as he ate.

"German, this also marked the beginning of the Middle Ages." Ciel loved learning, something that Nyra learned quickly. He was also interested in her stories and any artifacts she may have. She showed Ciel a few coins she had, a gold ring with a black stone and a dagger. The artifacts really always brought him into the lessons since she could tell him how she got them and other facts and since she was so connected with the day to day life, it really made sense to him. The other servants, Mei-Rin, Bard, Finny and Tanaka 'oohed' and 'aahed' as they looked at the artifacts. Nyra had a lot of jewelry so she showed Mei-rin a pair of gold cuffs, an arm band and a necklace of emeralds and pearls.

"There you are!" Sebastian said as he opened the doors. All the servants immediately stood at attention, except for Nyra who just leaned against the back of Ciel's chair.

"Have you finished weeding the courtyard Finny?" Based on the look on his face, he had clearly forgotten.

"Mei-rin, have you washed all the bedding?" The maid began to stutter and poke her fingers together guiltily.

"Bard, shouldn't you be preparing for tonight's dinner?" Bard chuckled nervously.

"Tanaka…" Sebastian glanced at the chibi man, drinking his tea, which Nyra found delicious. You know you and Tanaka are good friends when he's willing to share his tea with you. "Well, I suppose you're alright as you are." Sebastian sighed.

"Ho, ho, ho." Tanaka said, just like he always did.

"Now all of you, we have no time for thumb twiddling this morning." Sebastian then threw on his scary face and commanded, "GET TO WORK!"

The servants scampered out of the dining hall. "Simply hopeless." Sebastian sighed.

"Any assignment for me Feathers?" Nyra asked as she gathered her things.

"Not right now, no." Sebastian replied. Nyra's job was not as consistent as the other servants so she had more free time.

"Well then, I'm going flying, call me if you need anything." Nyra said, green eyes sparkling. Flashing the two of them a bright smile, she skipped down to her room.

Once she put everything back in its proper place, she walked over to where her broom was in the corner. It did not look like a classic witch's broom. Really, it looked like someone just tore off a bare branch from an oak tree. Ciel and Sebastian thought she was joking, that is until she started zooming around and temporarily kidnapped the two of them. Ciel sat in front, then Nyra who actually drove and Sebastian was in back. After Ciel finished having a mini panic attack, he began to enjoy it. But he did give her a, as the three stooges called it, a triple-decker ice cream scoop on her head.

Nyra carried her broom outside and took off. (Don't call it a tree branch, she will get offended.) The witch soared through the sky, black hair fluttering through the breeze. She conducted a series of flips, spins and nose dives. Nyra then did one of her most favorite and most dangerous tricks. She flew high up into the air, let go of the broom and then let herself fall straight down.

Just as she was diving, she noticed the garden, or lack thereof. Oh dear god, Finny had done it again. It was completely barren. Knowing what usually happened; Nyra knew this would trigger a chain of events. Knowing Sebastian was probably having an aneurism, Nyra grabbed onto her broom again and then pulled towards the ground. She then zoomed through the manor, deposited her broom in her room and jogged down to the servant's quarters. She arrived just to see Sebastian sporting his brilliant shit-eating grin.

"Now, how exactly, did this, happen." The garden had no vegetation what so ever, the entire china cabinet was destroyed and it looked as if though a fire-breathing dragon had gone through the kitchen.

"I thought things would go faster if I used extra strength weed killer on the garden." Finny said.

"I was trying to reach the tea-set we use for guests but I tripped and the cabinet fell." Mei-rin said.

"There was a lot of meat to be cooked for dinner and it was going to take a long time, so I used my flamethrower." Bard said, sporting a 1980's afro.

Nyra felt a vein pop in her forehead and her eye began to twitch. This wasn't the biggest mess-up the servants had done, but just as a guest was arriving? This was ridiculous.

"Oh, we're so sorry, we didn't mean to!" Finny and Mei-rin cried.

Nyra could see the gears grinding in Sebastian's head. Nyra began to think herself. Even as a witch there wasn't much she could do to fix this with magic. At most they could plant sprouts in the garden and she could make them grow, but as far as the meat and China, she had nothing. She saw Sebastian pull out his pocket watch. She checked it by glancing over his shoulder and saw that at most they had two hours left. Yep, unless Sebastian came up with an idea they were royally screwed.

"Calm down all of you, perhaps you should take a page out of Tanaka's book and start behaving like-" Sebastian stopped and turned towards Tanaka with a 'eureka' expressions.

Nyra looked and caught on immediately with his idea. How come she hadn't thought of that? She had actually spent about a century or two in Japan. She still had swords and all the outfits, make up and fans that she had when she performed as a Geisha girl.

"Everyone, listen closely and do exactly as I say understand? We must be quick about this. We might save this night yet." Sebastian said, holding Tanaka's tea cup.

* * *

Nyra stared at the bags of gravel and iris bulbs in front of her. In her hand, all she held was a knife. Sebastian had put her in charge of creating the garden, since she had spent quite a bit of time in Japan. She studied the area in front of her and came to the conclusion that she could get the garden ready in a few minutes. Taking a nice calming breath and centering herself, Nyra began.

She levitated the knife and sent it flying, cutting all the bags wide open. Using her connection to the earth, she lifted the gravel out of the bags with magic and sent it all streaming out of the bags, through the air and around the garden in a way so that it looked like rippling water. With all of it positioned she pushed her arms down, creating holes throughout the area.

Then, connecting with the plants, she watched as the small trees and iris bulbs climbed out of the bags, using their roots as legs. Once they were all positioned, Nyra worked her magic with air and water and summoned a few small storm clouds to water the plants. With a wave of her hand she sent them away. Now with minerals, water and sunshine, all they needed was Nyra's magic touch. With a nice bit of concentration the plants grew to full size. The witch was slightly out of breath, using magic like this was a lot different from using simple blasts of fire or lightning.

"You've done well." Sebastian said from behind her.

Having been in such a focused state of mind, Sebastian had just scared the crap out of her. Instinctively she whirled around and aimed a kick at his head. He grabbed her ankle, and yanked it back behind him so that she lost her balance. Nyra let out a small scream and to stop herself from falling, wrapped her arms around his neck as his other hand came to support her back.

Nyra sighed in relief. "Don't scare me like that Sebastian!" Glaring at him with no real feeling behind it.

"Can't even handle a compliment, is this an American custom?" Sebastian asked, smirking while raising an eyebrow questioningly. Even though Nyra had lived all over the world she made it clear that she considered herself American and was touchy when anyone insulted Americans, her reactions were always amusing.

She narrowed her eyes and a growl rumbled deep in her throat. Not the grumbles like humans make, but an actual animalistic one, almost like a wild jungle cat. Another thing about being a witch, they weren't completely human. Nyra smacked Sebastian over the head. "Shut up." She muttered.

"Mr. Sebastian, I finished cleaning up the-!" Mei-rin stopped dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her. Mei-rin was completely misreading the situation before her.

What she saw before her were the two senior members of the staff, Ms. Nyra and Mr. Sebastian standing in front of a beautiful garden just like in those cheesy romance novels. He was holding her ankle, dipping her, a hand on her back while she had an arm around his shoulders and another nestled in his midnight hair, their faces inches apart as if they were about to kiss.

"I-I'll go s-somewhere else, yes I will. S-sorry for interrupting!" She squeaked, face bright red and a slight nose bleed coming on as she ran back inside.

Nyra's face was now quite red as well. "She completely misinterpreted this." She said out loud.

"Did she?" He teased, leaning in slightly closer.

Nyra turned even redder. "L-let me go!" She said. She lifted a hand up, crackling with lightning threateningly.

Sebastian chuckled and brought her back up. "Let's go check on preparations; we also have to welcome our guest." He then walked inside, Nyra, still slightly pink right behind him.

* * *

Mr. Damiano stepped out of the carriage. He gasped. "Oh, how impressive!" He stared at the stone garden in awe.

The three stooges plus Tanaka bowed to Mr. Damiano. "Hello, welcome sir." They chorused.

"This is called a '_karesansui_' or stone garden. It is a traditional feature in Japan." Nyra educated, as was her job as Governess.

"Ah _Prodigioso! _Wonderful, truly an elegant garden!" He said.

"We plan on serving dinner here, tonight." Sebastian said, "Allow me to escort you inside until the meal is ready." Sebastian said.

"Ahaha, I should have expected this from a Phantomhive, I cannot wait to see what else is in store." He said happily and walked inside.

The three stooges breathed a sigh of relief. "*whoo* we actually did it." Bard said.

"Who would've thought a dozen bags of gravel could turn into an amazing garden!" Finny said, staring at the garden with wide, sparkling eyes.

"Naturally we were able to handle this; we serve the Phantomhive family after all." Sebastian said.

"We still have plenty of work to do." Nyra added. "Let's get it done while Ciel is talking with his guest. Stay on task." Nyra told them.

"Right," They chorused.

* * *

**(Skipping Ciel talking with the Italian guy)**

Bard used a meat cleaver to slice the burned chunk of meat into thin strips, showing that the meat inside was unharmed.

"How're you doing?" Nyra asked as she and Sebastian walked in.

"I'm doing it like you said to." He held up the large chunk of meat and grinned at her. "This really what you want?" Bard asked.

"Yep, that looks perfect." Nyra reassured him. It was beginning to come together just like the dish in Japan.

"Sebastian!" Mei-rin yelled. "Found'em." She cheered. She then tripped on her shoe lace as she ran down the hall. All the boxes of new china went flying.

Sebastian caught one box on his toes, the rest stacked in his hand and he finally also caught Mei-rin. "Oh honestly." He sighed as the maid blushed incredibly red. "How many times have I told you not to run in the manor Mei-rin?" The maid squeaked and scurried away from him.

"I'm so sorry sir, my glasses are cracked and I can't see a thing!" She said.

Sebastian kicked the box from his foot to the pile of boxes balancing in his hand. "Splendid work everyone. Now I believe that you can leave the rest of it to me and relax for a bit. But I need you to do well, very well, during dinner tonight." Sebastian said, shit-eating grin on his face.

"He said it _twice_." Bard muttered.

"Ooh, that's serious." Finny muttered back, just as Mei-rin's soul fluttered away.

* * *

"On tonight's menu is a finely-chopped raw beef, _donburi, _courtesy of our chef, Bardroy." Sebastian said. He really just sliced and layered it.

"A pile of raw beef? And this is dinner?" Damiano asked.

"Yes, but surely you have heard of it?" and then Sebastian was off. "This, good sir, is a traditional Japanese delicacy, a dish offered as a sign of gratitude to someone who has accomplished important work. That, sir, is the wonder of _donburi!" _Sebastian said quite enthusiastically as Nyra snickered by Ciel's side.

"This is a token from our master, to show his thanks for all of your hard work on the company's behalf. He wants you to know it's much appreciated." Sebastian said in a now calm voice.

"Excellent, what an inspired idea!" Damiano cheered. "The legendary Phantomhive hospitality in action!"

"The vintage we are pouring tonight was specially selected to compliment the flavor of soy sauce. Mei-rin." Sebastian said to the maid next to him. She did nothing. A vein popping in his forehead Sebastian repeated himself. "Now, Mei-rin."

"Yes sir?" The clumsy girl asked.

Sebastian leaned in close, Mei-rin blushed bright red and Nyra thought that she saw her glasses crack even more. "Why are you just standing there? Pour the man a glass of wine."

"Of course, yes sir!"

"Ciel." Nyra whispered to the blue-haired boy.

"Yes?" he replied, looking up at the witch.

"I don't think Mei-rin is…uh…stable." Nyra said, concern showing in her voice.

Her concerns were proven correct when Mei-rin spilled the wine, missing the glass completely. With a flick of her hand, Nyra was able to control Mei-rin's body movements and make sure she poured the wine correctly but the damage was done and the wine was heading towards Damiano's lap.

Sebastian suddenly yanked the table cloth from the table, without spilling anything. Both Nyra and Ciel's eyes widened in shock as even they had to admit that was pretty impressive. Bard and Finny helped Mei-rin to get away from the table just as Mr. Damiano noticed what happened.

"Huh? Where did the table cloth go?" He asked in shock.

"A speck of dirt," Ciel said calmly with a smirk on his face. "Most unsightly, I had the cloth removed so it wouldn't distract us. Think nothing of it."

"Please excuse me my lord, do continue. Enjoy the meal at your leisure."

"Oh? Oh my! Haha! Lord Phantomhive once again you have truly impressed me. What an able butler you've acquired." Damiano said. Nyra felt kind of unappreciated in that moment. She was the one who worked the magic with the wine!

"Pay him no mind; he merely acted as befits one of my servants." Ciel said.

"My master is quite correct about that, you see I am one hell of a butler."

* * *

Later that evening Sebastian and Nyra were bringing up tea for the master and his guest. Just as they were walking up Damiano opened the door, he seemed slightly frustrated.

"We brought some tea for you and my lord." Nyra said with a charming smile.

"I'll be right back." He said, slightly shoving the witch out of his way.

Nyra glanced up at Sebastian. "Tail him." The demon said.

Nyra nodded and followed the man down the hall. When she found him he was using the telephone and smoking a cigar. Nyra hid in the shadows, a talent mastered over time by a lot of practice.

"I'm tired of babysitting this child earl. Yes, I've already sold off the factory; now all that's left is to pocket the extra cash, I'm trying to squeeze more out of the brat right now." He said greedily.

'Oh, so it's a con-artist we have in our den tonight.' Nyra thought to herself, snarling when she heard him insult Ciel.

That startled him and he glanced back, but he didn't see Nyra. He turned back to his conversation. "Never mind, the rest of the formalities are for you to deal with. No it'll be easy. Please he's only a child." He scoffed.

Nyra felt even more anger bubble up. She quickly slipped away to find Sebastian. She was going to have some fun tonight, both of them were. The Governess and the Butler were going to take a break, and the witch and the demon were coming out to play.

Damiano walked up the grand staircase. Suddenly, he felt like he was being watched. He looked up at the portrait of the previous earl and his wife and saw a white mask appear over the earl's face. It peered down at him. Damiano rubbed his eyes.

"Impossible, I'm seeing things." He said to himself.

BEWITCHED BY THE EYES OF THE DEAD.

Damiano could have sworn he heard that inside his head. "No that's ridiculous." He said, more so to reassure himself. He then found himself lost, opening door after door to find where the little brat was.

"This manor is like a giant maze, I can't even find the drawing room," he said to himself.

BEWITCHED BY THE EYES OF THE DEAD

Damiano heard again, this time followed by loud, creaking footsteps. He saw ahead of him a masked figure. Panicking her turned tail and ran. "St-stay away from me!"

"That's odd." Finny said, holding one end of the portrait. "Was that our guest I heard just now?"

"Hey," Bard said from the other end of the portrait, trying to grab the gardener's attention. "We need to move this, or Sebastian will start yelling again!"

"Right."

Mei-rin was down at the main entry way with a broom and bucket. She suddenly blushed. "Ugh! How embarrassing, I really messed up this time!" She then had a dazed look on her face. "But at least I was able to get close to Sebastian." She then began waving her arms wildly. "Oh what a shameful day, what kind of lecherous maid am I?" She then noticed that there wasn't a bucket attached to the handle anymore.

Damiano was still running when he heard the voice.

YOU LOSE ONE TURN

Damiano screamed as he fell down the stairs.

"Sir are you alright?" Mei-rin walked forward but then recoiled. "His right leg, it's twisted round, what happened to it?"

"Hey, what's wrong?" Bard asked as he and Finny came in with the portrait.

"Our guest! Something's happened!" Mei-rin yelled.

Damiano saw the face in the painting again.

AND NOW YOU LOSE ONE LEG IN THE ENCHANTED FOREST

He crawled away, so terrified that he ignored the calls of the maid. He kept crawling until he was in front of a pair of black trousers and a black and green dress. He looked up and saw that it was the butler and governess. They were smiling down at him eerily. That's when he noticed something about the woman that nearly made him wet himself. Her face was cracking, as if she was wearing a clay mask, cracks were starting to appear in her face!

"Surely you aren't leaving the manor yet sir?" She asked in an innocent voice.

"We haven't given you the full Phantomhive treatment yet. We still have to serve desert." Sebastian said.

The Italian tried to crawl away but Nyra and Sebastian calmly walked after him. "You've lost a leg remember?" The demon taunted. "Now you can only move half the number of spaces. So why not just relax a bit and make yourself at home?"

He crawled into a dark room and closed the door panting. "Damn, it's too dark." He then panicked as he heard the sound of the hard sole shoes of the butler and the clicking sound of the governess's heals echo through the hall, at a tauntingly steady pace.

Backing up he felt something against his back. "Is this a cupboard?" Quickly, he slipped inside just as the door opened.

"Damn," he muttered to himself. "These are really tight quarters." He then stuck his hand in something. "What's this?" He sniffed his fingers. "Smells like sugar." Just then he was bathed in a reddish orange glow.

A little slot window opened and when he turned he saw a pair of green eyes looking at him.

"Well would you look at that Sebastian." Nyra said.

A pair of red eyes replaced the green ones. "What an impatient guest we have. You couldn't even restrain yourself until desert was out of the oven." He said.

"T-the the oven!" He screamed. He then began pounding on the oven. "Open up, please open the door!"

"Perhaps the Italians aren't familiar with the customs here Sebastian." Nyra said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"There's plum pudding, mincemeat pie. There are many traditional deserts here in England that make use of meat; I find them all quite tasty." Sebastian said.

"This is just like the story of Hansel and Gretel." Nyra said. "All we need is a witch, oh wait, we already have one."Nyra let electricity cackle in her hand. Scaring the man in the oven even more.

"I suppose you're wondering about the cracks in my face Mr. Damiano. You see, all witches are truly hideous and disgusting in appearance. The more powerful she becomes the more hideous she becomes. So when a witch reaches a certain level she can cast a spell to hide her grotesque features. But the angrier we get the mask begins to break, as you can see Damiano," She let the man see the cracks that streaked across her face, however, no one could see her true appearance. "You have made me quite angry." She then slid the slot shut just as he let out an ear splitting scream.

"What was that? Someone screamed." Bard asked.

"Don't know." Finny replied just as Nyra and Sebastian came up, each with a plate of Lemon Meringue pie, both looking completely normal.

"Oh hi Nyra, Sebastian!" Finny said with his usual bright smile.

"Thank you for your hard work everyone." Sebastian said with his shit-eating grin. "As a reward how would you like some lemon meringue pie? The sugar will give you energy." The two then immediately threw themselves at the senior staff's feet, thanking them.

Sebastian and Nyra then began to walk downstairs, and then stopped.

"Bard, a workman will be coming in the morning, when he gets here, tell him we'll need the oven scrubbed spotless." She said.

"Hm? The oven?" Nyra nodded with a smile and then looped her arm through Sebastian's. When blood lust clouded her senses she tended to be a little flirtier.

"Well that takes care of that." She said, just as she closed the door, enveloping both of them in darkness.


	3. Kidnapping!

**I own nothing but my OC. Please review, they make me insanely happy. Tell your friends about this story, I want reviews! Love you guys. Enjoy.**

"Bloody hell, this wire's done for." Bard said, examining the wire underneath the floor boards that had been chewed up by a rat.

"Oh not the rats again," Mei-rin sighed.

"This is getting ridiculous, I mean I've heard they've been plaguing London lately but I never imagined they'd be such a problem this far out of the city." Bars said, scratching the back of his head.

Just then, a rat ran by right in front of them, causing all three of the stooges to cry out in shock. Finny, quietly snuck over to a column with a bust on it. "NOW I'VE GOT YOU RAT!" He yelled and threw the column at the rat. Bard and Mei-rin screamed as the column crashed into the ground, shaking the manor. The rat squeaked as it made its get away.

"Looks like it got away, haha." Finny laughed nervously.

"What are you laughing for!? Are you trying to kill us to you idiot!?" Bard yelled.

Mei-rin breathed a sigh of relief, having escaped unharmed and Tanaka ho ho ho'ed.

Inside the billiards room everyone could hear the stooges yelling. "There's another one!" "Catch it!"

"Quite the commotion out there." Sir Randal said. All the guests were playing billiards, or 'pool', as Nyra dubbed it. Said witch/governess was currently standing in the shadows, hiding from view. "It seems you're experiencing a rat problem as well." Sir Randal was police commissioner of Scotland Yard; he did not like Ciel much. He hadn't seen much of Nyra; all he knew about her was that she was Ciel's governess from America.

Azzuro Vanel was next. While he prepared to make his shot a fat guy, who Nyra didn't know, was sitting and eating a sandwich. "Speaking of which, how long to you plan on letting the vermin run wild, filthy monsters. Someone really ought to take care of them don't you think?"

"And someone will." A Chinese man said. It was Lau; he was the English branch member of the Shanghai Trading Company, Kon Ron. He was dressed in sumptuous Chinese clothing, which included a Tangzhuang. Sitting on his lap was Ran-Mao.

Ran-Mao had large, golden eyes and black hair with thick, square bangs. Her hair was arranged in long braids and cat ear-like buns, accompanied by a pink rose and a golden tassel on the left bun. She wore a short, black and lavender cheongsam, decorated with dark-pink petals, and a blue jacket over it. Finally, she wore thigh-high tights, black ballet shoes, and gold anklets with bells.

"He's just waiting for the opportune moment." Lau said.

"Indeed," a woman in the shadows said. Befitting her title as "Madam Red," Angelina possessed red eyes and crimson hair that was kept in a bob cut. She was regularly clad in red lipstick and clothing, which normally consisted of a red skirt and matching waistcoat, a ruffled white blouse, a red hat, and black gloves. "He prefers to settle things with one blow. Will you pass on this turn to, Lord Phantomhive?" Madam Red asked her nephew.

"I'll pass. It's my policy not to shoot if I know that'll miss." Ciel said, leaning against his own hand.

"That's all very well," Randal said. "But when will you take care of the problem?"

"Anytime you like, the rats will soon come looking for their forbidden cheese and I hold the key to the stores." Ciel replied, speaking in the weird code that Nyra always found funny, when the situation wasn't so serious. You could literally cut the tension in the air with a knife.

Just then Azzuro made a bad shot. "Even so," Ciel continued. "Locating the nest and eliminating the vermin will promise to be a tedious task. You should concentrate on preparing me a suitable reward."

Randall's hand tightened on his pool stick. "You're a vulture." He growled.

Nyra stepped out of the shadows. "Sir Randal," she said, her tone similar to that of a parent scolding a naughty child. "You should mind your tongue, especially since you are in Ciel's territory right now." She placed a hand on Ciel's shoulder and stood protectively beside him. "Even more so, the servants of this mansion would be more than willing to rip out your tongue if you can't keep it in check." Nyra glared at the officer with her vividly green eyes. The coldness of her glare told the commissioner that she would carry out that threat in a heartbeat.

"Ah, Miss Nyra, as protective of the Lord as ever I see." Lau said.

"Ha! You're in trouble now Randal," Azzuro said. "What next, Lord Phantomhive?"

"It's time to put an end to this worthless game, don't you think?" Ciel said, he then directed his question to Randal, even though he wasn't looking at him. "How soon can secure the payment?"

"Tonight, I'll have it by then." He said, clearly not happy about the situation.

Ciel sat up on the pool table and readied his shot. "Then I'll send a carriage for you later, we can even prepare some light entertainment for you, does that sound good?"

"You pass your turn twice and now you're after them all in one go?!" Fatty asked in shock.

"Naturally." Ciel responded.

"Careful or your greed will undo you." Randal said.

Ciel smirked and made his shot, sinking both of the balls. "Am I undone?"

"Today's tea is a Darjeeling from Fortnum and Mason." Sebastian said.

"Smells lovely." Lau said with Ran-Mao perched on his lap with some tea of her own. "Tea can be excellent when made well."

Sebastian was pouring more tea and Nyra saw that Grell was staring at Sebastian with the upmost adoration. The witch stifled a giggle, it was real cute. Grell was Madam Red's butler, his clumsiness and accident proneness put the three stooges to shame. Nyra was watching everyone as she stood by Ciel.

"Grell." Madam Red said.

The nervous butler stood at attention. "Yes, my lady?"

"Learn something from Sebastian." She told her butler.

"Y-yes." Grell said, looking deflated.

"Just look at him," she said seriously. What she did next made Nyra laugh so hard that she was clinging to Ciel's chair for support. Madam Red was stroking Sebastian's butt with a light blush on her face as she spoke. "I mean this physique! You should quit this country job and come work for me in the city." Sebastian had turned slightly blue with shock, his red eyes had widened and he tensed up. Even the tea set was rattling. By then Nyra had collapsed onto the ground, gasping for breath.

Ciel cleared his throat. "Madam Red."

"Oh! Sorry. I couldn't help it. He looked like he needed a physical. Just a doctor's habit?"

Nyra was able to eventually pull herself up from the ground. "Ooh that was good, not every day Sebastian gets molested now isn't it?" She giggled gleefully as a tick mark appeared in both Ciel's and Sebastian's foreheads.

"Oh don't get your feathers in a bunch." Nyra rolled her eyes at the butler. Lau and Madam Red never questioned why she called him things like that, figuring it was an inside joke.

"So do you think the drug trafficker you were after was one of your guests today?" Lau asked as he stood up.

"Perhaps." Ciel replied.

"Why not leave the extermination to Lau?" Madam Red asked. "A rat knows best where a rat's nest is, doesn't he?"

"I am but a tame guinea pig dedicated to my lord." He said as he walked over to Ciel. He placed his hand on the boy's head. "If he instructs me not to act, I'm bound to do nothing."

"Watch it!" Madam Red growled as she snatched Ciel away from Lau's grasp. "You'd best keep your filthy paws off my darling nephew!" She glared at him.

"You wound me. I would never paw at him in his own home, dear madam." Lau said calmly.

"Are you saying you would if you were elsewhere?!" Red said. "Careful you're on thin ice now sir!" Red looked like she could breath fire as the two continued to argue one-sidedly.

"Master?" Sebastian asked as the earl walked out the door. Nyra followed the boy out just behind the demon.

"The rats are here." The blue eyed boy mumbled.

"IT WENT THAT WAY!" Bard yelled.

"And here to." Ciel grumbled, rubbing his forehead.

Finny ran by holding in a cat, while dressed in a cat outfit. Mei-rin followed with mouse traps snapped on her fingers and Bard brought up the rear as he carried ladles. They were having trouble with the rats.

"Master." Sebastian repeated as Nyra followed him. "Today's desert, it's a deep-dish pie made of fresh apples and raisins. It will be ready soon. Would you like to eat with your guests?" Sebastian asked.

"Bring it to my study, I'm done here." Ciel said as he walked away.

"I'll come up in a few minutes Ciel." Nyra told him. "We'll be working on Egypt; I have a few things from back then, if I can find them all." Nyra said, she patted his back and slipped something into his pocket, an action that went unnoticed by all but Sebastian. He did nothing though, since he knew that Nyra would never harm Ciel. She had a bad feeling and figured Ciel deserved some extra protection.

Ciel nodded and Nyra headed down to her room as she left Sebastian to deal with the three stooges. It didn't take her to long but she eventually found her Khopesh, her canopic jars, her snake armband and her large necklace that looked like a bird spreading its wings.

She levitated her items except for her Khopesh. She walked up to Ciel's study, on the way she met up with Sebastian. He noticed the weapon in her hand.

"That is a Khopesh if I am correct?" He asked as he pushed the cart.

Nyra nodded. "Ironically though, the Egyptians used these to behead witches."

The Khopesh was an Egyptian sickle-sword that evolved from battle axes. A typical khopesh was 20–24 inches in length, though smaller examples did exist. The blade was designed for hooking an opponent's shield or disarming them. The weapons changed from bronze to iron in the late period.

The blade was only sharpened on the outside portion of the curved end. Unlike an axe, the khopesh did not make push-cuts, but rather slashes, like a saber. The khopesh went out of use around 1300 BC.

"It seems as though ever civilization has had its share of witch hunts." Sebastian mused. "Did you ever see one?"

"Most of the time human captured people they just thought were witches." Nyra said with a slightly far-off look in her eyes. "The reason why witch hunts started was because there were actual monster witches. Some idiot witches try to use advanced magic before they are ready and they go crazy."

"Hansel and Gretel is based off of a true story, a witch actually tried to eat them. But they survived and moved on to be the best witch hunters in history. They destroyed hundreds of senile witches, a great service to the rest of us, since we try to hunt them down before they do anything crazy." She took a deep, slightly shaky breath to steady herself. She was reliving a rather painful memory and she needed to get a rein in on her emotions.

Sebastian knocked on the door. "Young master, I've brought your pie and afternoon tea for you to enjoy while you complete your lesson." There was no answer. Nyra immediately became worried. Ciel never turned down sweets. Sebastian opened the door.

"Ciel?" Nyra called. She gasped when she saw that the room was in complete disarray and the window was wide open.

"This is terrible!" Sebastian said.

Nyra and Sebastian then both spoke at the same time.

"Ciel's been kidnapped!"

"Refreshments will all be wasted now."

Nyra felt her eye twitch. "THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT?!" She was so stressed out right now that a crack and made its way right across her mask.

"Your face is cracking." Sebastian said calmly, taking the jars and jewelry out of the air and setting them on the tea cart.

"Grr…" Nyra growled as she focused on putting her mask back together.

* * *

**SOMEWHERE IN THE EAST END**

"The policemen of England's underworld, one of the nobles who have done the Queen's dirty work for generations, The Queen's Guard Dog, tasked with disposing of anyone who disagrees with her. Just how many nicknames do you have, and how many families have you crushed, Ciel Phantomhive?"

Ciel was bound up on the floor, with only a few bruises, which was odd because he could have sworn he was bleeding a few minutes ago. But he had no time to ponder that now.

"I thought it was you. You shame your family, Azzuro Vanel." Ciel said.

The man chuckled. "Come now, my little lord Phantomhive. Do you know how hard it is for the Italian mafia here? You Englishman have nothing but tea on the brain." He knelt down in front of Ciel. "It's difficult to penetrate that small mind of yours so we have to think outside the box to make money. So we found the drug trade."

Ciel responded calmly. "The pharmacy act of 1868 listed opium as a restricted substance, it is the Queen's decree, and I will eliminate those drugs and the vermin who sell them."

Azzuro sighed in aggravation. "You know this is why I hate all you Englishman. 'The queen this, the Queen that.' You act like this woman is your own mother. You line your pockets while pretending the whole time you're better than us but in the end we're no different from each other. Why can't we get along?" Azzuro said, gripping Ciel's face while smirking at him.

"I've left orders about your key. If I don't come back my servants will make sure the authorities get it." Ciel smirked. "I'm sorry, but I have no interests in getting along with someone like you."

Azzuro stood up and pointed his gun at Ciel. "You brat, don't underestimate me! My men are already waiting at your estate! Where's the key? Spit it out or your servants will start dying one by one!"

Ciel tilted his head to the side and smiled angelically, if Nyra was there she would have surely glomped him. "Oh I think they'll be alright. But you had better hope your lap dogs no how to fetch."

Ciel grunted in pain when Azzuro kicked him in the side of the cheek. He landed with a thud. He then felt a weird tingling sensation in his cheek, where he had begun to bleed. He could feel the swelling going down? It felt just like when Nyra was healing him! How was this happening? He felt something warm in his pocket. Had Nyra put something in there? If she did, what did she put in there?

Azzuro picked up the phone. "Did you hear that? The time for talk is over!" Then he hung up.

* * *

**AT THE MANOR**

Nyra walked down the hall with Sebastian who was still holding the pie while Nyra still held her Khopesh. Her face was contorted in a frown of concentration but she appeared to be a million miles away in her own head.

"This is most troubling, where could the master have gone?" Sebastian asked.

"Sebastian! Nyra!" Nyra snapped out of her trance like state and they both turned and say Mei-rin running down the hall. "I just found a letter, yes I did!"

"For who?" Nyra asked.

"To the servants of the Earl of Phantomhive!"

Sebastian sensed the sniper hiding in the shrubs and looked at him, making the gunman hesitate. Just then Mei-rin tripped on her shoelace and went flying. The man then used the opportunity to fire. Sebastian allowed himself to get tacked and he tossed the pie into the air. With his hand he grabbed Nyra and pulled her down with him.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Nyra yelled angrily. She knew he did it on purpose, but as to why, she had no idea.

Then she heard the bullet and watched it slice a tiny bit of Sebastian's hair. The witch heard the vase behind them shatter and a few stray droplets of water hit her as they all fell to the floor. Sebastian had his arm slung around her waist, holding her close to him and Nyra's face was buried in the side of his neck.

Her face was buried so deeply that when she lifted her head up, her lips accidently brushed his neck with a feather light touch. Nyra immediately blushed bright red, her green eyes widening. She silently prayed that Sebastian wouldn't mention it, but knowing the idiot bird, he was going to be bringing this up for the next two years. Although she couldn't see his face she could sense him smirking.

He then lifted his hand that still held the platter and caught the pie. Nyra's blush began to recede. He still had time to worry about the pie. Perhaps Nyra would be lucky and while Sebastian was focused on saving Ciel he would leave her alone.

"Mei-rin the letter, please." Sebastian said in monotone.

Nyra glanced up at the maid, who was sitting on top of Sebastian, her face the reddest she had ever seen.

"Huh? Letter? Oh yes sir!"

"_If you want to return your master safely, come to Novagarden Bethmal Green as soon as possible. If you don't come before sunset, we will cut your Master's fingers off one by one and send them to you."_

Nyra read the letter over Sebastian's shoulder and quickly became angry. She even felt her face crack but quickly covered it.

"Goodness, what a dreadfully written letter." said Sebastian.

"Nyra! Sebastian!" Finny said as he and Bard walked up.

"What is going on here?" Red asked with Lau right behind her and Grell running to catch up with them.

Sebastian turned with a shit eating grin on his face. "Sorry for the noise my lady. I assure you, nothing's wrong, please don't concern yourself."

"Nothing, are you sure?" Red asked, staring at the broken window.

"Everyone, Nyra and I have some business to attend to." Sebastian handed the pie over to Bard. "Would you mind cleaning this up?"

Sebastian then grabbed Nyra's arm and gently pulled her along with him. Well, this was going to be fun.

"So when you say clean, uh… that means we can eat it!" Bard turned grinning. "Right? Sebastian?" But the two of them were gone.

Not so far away a car was speeding through the forest. It was the gunman and some other guy. He was on the phone. "Sorry, I missed."

* * *

**AZZURO**

"What do you mean you missed? You're a complete idiot!" Azzuro yelled.

* * *

**GUNMAN**

"Never should have hired scum like you!" Azzuro yelled on the other end. "Just get back here."

Just then the gunman looked back. He saw two shadows, rapidly approaching the car.

"Uh… sir! Something's off! I see something!" The shadows were approaching swiftly.

* * *

**AZZURO**

"What's that?" He heard on the other end.

"Oh what's wrong? You little girls here a bear in the woods?" Azzuro mocked. He then heard screaming on the other end. "What is it? Did someone find you? Talk to me."

"Hurry it up!"

* * *

**GUNMAN**

The two made a hard turn and then sped through the woods. The shadows were now incredibly close.

"They're coming, closer!" He said, panicking.

* * *

**AZZURO**

"That's it I've had enough of your games already!" He had broken out into a cold sweat.

"No good! They're here!" They then screamed and then there was a crash. Now all Azzuro could here was static.

"Uh…Hello? What happened?"

Ciel chuckled from his spot in the floor. "That's too bad. Sounds like your little game of fetch is over." Ciel smirked.

Azzuro turned. He then kicked Ciel several times. "JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU DAMN BRAT!"

He then picked up the phone. "Now you listen to me! If one of you two don't answer I swear I will kill you!"

"Hello." A new male voice answered.

"Who's this?" Azzuro said, his panic steadily rising.

"Excuse us but we represent the Phantomhive home." A woman on the other line said.

"We were wondering if our master might be available." The man asked.

Azzuro glanced at the bloody young earl. To his shock he could see the wounds slowly going down and cuts slowly closing. It was extremely slow but the Italian man could see it. The boy just lay there, bound up and motionless. Azzuro began to shake and his heart was beating so loud he thought the people on the other lone could hear it.

"Hello?" The woman asked with mocked concern.

"Is anyone there?" The man added.

Azzuro then began to stutter, so scared that he was unable to form a word.

"Woof!" Ciel said. Azzuro froze.

* * *

**GUNMAN NOW NYRA/SEBASTIAN'S END**

"Very good young master." Sebastian said, smirking. Nyra was resting her chin on his shoulder.

"We're coming to get you Ciel. We shouldn't be long." Nyra said calmly, as if she was talking about picking up a child from a play date at his friend's. Sebastian then tore the cord in half.

"Thank you for the use of your field telephone." Sebastian smirked. He and Nyra were kneeling on the hood of the car as it balanced on the edge of a cliff. Nyra was kneeling behind him, her chin on his shoulder with her arms wrapped around him, her fingers interlocking. She had her broom with her as well, since she didn't feel like running. Although witches were faster and stronger than humans, she wasn't anywhere near on par with a demon on foot.

Nyra wasn't in her typical dress either. When Ciel was first kidnapped while they were in service, Nyra wanted to change into the outfit she wore when she first met them. But then Sebastian said that would not be proper for a lady, which lead to the witch yelling at him about it not being the proper time. She wanted to wear something that wasn't as constricting as her typical dress, which would hinder her mobility and restrict her fighting ability. Next thing she knew Sebastian had redressed her so fast that she blinked and she missed it.

He had dressed her in a black, floor length dress of leather and feathers. Her sleeves had cuffs that flared out a little bit, the hem was pointed and the collar was high in the back but dipped sharply to show a hint of cleavage. The feathers made up the neckline and wrapped around the dress like some kind of scarf or shawl, getting narrower towards the bottom. The dress did not have several layers and it was not heavy, unlike other dresses in style at the time. She didn't even bother asking him where he got it or getting angry at him for changing her. She just let him pick her up so that he could get them to Ciel's position faster.

The demon and the witch stared down at their victims with similar smirks. "And now there are a few things we would like to ask you two about if that's alright." Sebastian said.

"First, we would like to know who you work for." Nyra said. When they hesitated she continued, "Careful, Sebastian here is not patient, he completely lacks that virtue and I can only hold him back for so long." To tease them a little bit Sebastian lightly lunged forward and let Nyra pull him back. They both knew that if he wanted Sebastian could easily escape Nyra's grasp and pounce on the gunmen.

"You do remember what happened to Humpty Dumpty don't you?" Sebastian mocked, that made the two men brake.

"O-our employer's name is Azzuro Vannel! He has a hideout up in the city; it's in the East End!" Sebastian was sporting his shit eating grin as he and Nyra stood up. "We just work for him!" The man said, panicking.

"We understand." Nyra said with half-lidded eyes. She had that far off look in her eyes again and she looked tired.

"Sorry to interrupt your work gentlemen, we'll let you go now. Have a safe trip." Sebastian wrapped an arm around Nyra's waist and they both leapt off the vehicle. It began to slide. When they both landed Sebastian tossed them the phone and the two slid off the cliff.

Sebastian pulled out his pocket watch. "Oh dear, look at how late it's gotten."

Nyra put her fingers in her mouth and whistled. Sebastian sighed in aggravation as the vehicle exploded from behind them. It seemed Nyra was calling one of her friends. Sebastian hated them with a passion but he had made peace with them. If they didn't bother him he wouldn't bother them.

A large grey-wolf padded out of the woods. Nyra had explained that the Stark family had a connection to wolves, even the Dire Wolves, which were still around and as big as horses. The wolf that stood before them was still young, but soon he would be as big as a horse. He walked up to Nyra and bowed his head, keeping his weary golden glare on Sebastian, who glared right back.

"Stonepaw, could you please bring this back to my room? Try not to be seen." Nyra said. She handed the young wolf her broom, which he clasped firmly in his jaws.

_"Of course, daughter of Stark."_ The wolf said telepathically. Whenever a wolf was near Nyra, they could communicate with everyone, using their mind.

Ciel didn't have a problem with it, especially when a gang tried to invade the grounds and then suddenly ten giant wolves came bounding out of the shadows, snarling and barking. After they finished helping disemboweling the gang members, Ciel said it was okay for them to live in the forest so long as they didn't disturb anyone, much to Sebastian's annoyance. Ciel was a bit more of a dog person, and he found it funny that it bothered Sebastian so much, so, all the more reason to do it.

With that, Stonepaw ran off towards the mansion. Sebastian then picked Nyra up, the witch complied and wrapped her arms around his neck, since he was about to run about a billion miles an hour. She knew the drill. What Sebastian did next however was not part of the drill. He had leaned down, and brushed his lips against her neck. Nyra froze and tensed up in shock.

"W-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Nyra yelled, face bright red.

"Well you did the same only a little while ago so I thought I'd return the favor." Sebastian said, smirking down at her as she blushed even redder.

"Th-that was an accident!" Nyra yelled.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Sebastian said. He then took off at full speed, causing Nyra to get pushed closer to him, her head resting on his chest and her arms tightening around him.

"DAMN YOU SEBASTIAN!"

* * *

**IN THE CARRIAGE**

"Are we certain nothing's wrong?" Red asked.

"If that butler says nothing's wrong I'm inclined to believe him, same for Miss Nyra." Lau replied, Ran-Mao leaning on his shoulder.

"Those two have been in the earl's service for so long and it's quite plain to see there is some kind of unshakable bond between those three. Miss Nyra is as protective of him as a mother tiger, cuddly one minute and fierce the next. You can always find the butler at the earl's side, like a shadow."

"So long?" Madam Red asked. "But Sebastian and Nyra didn't arrive until two years ago, that's not much time at all."

"Oh really? How odd, my memory is so unreliable, isn't that right Ran-Mao?" Lau asked. Ran-Mao remained silent as always.

"Useless." Red muttered.

Meanwhile Grell was daydreaming about Sebastian.

* * *

**AZZURO**

"LISTEN UP; THE PHANTOMHIVE BOY HAS HELP ON THE WAY! MOVE IT! TIGHT AND SECURE THE OTHER GATE! NOT EVEN A SINGLE RAT GETS THROUGH!" Azzuro yelled as his men scrambled to do as they were told.

They all stood guard of the hideout, the gate closing off all visitors. Unbeknownst to them, Sebastian walked up the steps right behind the thugs with Nyra on his arm.

"My, my, what a splendid home." Sebastian said pleasantly.

One of the thugs whirled around. "Hey! Who the hell are these two?"

Several men were pointing their guns at the two now. "Ah, my apologies." Sebastian said. The two then placed their hands over their hearts.

"You see," Nyra said, "We represent the Phantomhive household."

* * *

**WITH THE SERVANTS**

"Oh dear," Mei-rin said. "We need Sebastian here where did he go now?"

"Wish that I knew." Finny replied.

"I don't care where he is right now or what he's do'in." He stood up. "This is all I'm worried about! Does clean it up mean we can eat the pie or not?! I have to know!" Bard yelled.

"I'm sure just one bite each would be okay." Finny said, gazing at the pie hungrily.

"No Finny!" Bard yelled. "You know how Sebastian is, if we eat something we're not supposed to he'll bake us into his next pie!"

Mei-rin slammed a jug of milk down on the table with a serious look on her face. "You need to calm yourself down Baldroy (Is that how you spell it?) A soothing drink might help, here give this a try."

"Milk, that's not going to help me," Bard said, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Milk is an important part of your diet! It'll help you grow strong bones yes it will!"

* * *

**NYRA/SEB**

"Gyaaahh! My arm! She shattered the bone!" A thug yelled as he fell before Nyra's feet. Men were scattered all over, limbs twisted in odd ways and blood pooling around them.

"Excuse us but we're in a hurry." Nyra said coldly, her khopesh in her hand, dripping with blood. She was thankful now that she sharpened her weapons, even if she hadn't used them in over two hundred years.

Sebastian pulled out his pocket watch. "Five thirty-four."

Sebastian opened the door with Nyra right behind him right when he closed the door bullets fired at the two. Sebastian blocked the shots with his serving tray. The demon and witch looked at each other and nodded.

Sebastian ran forward, blocking the bullets with the serving tray. Meanwhile, Nyra quickly scaled the walls and charged forward. She charged the khopesh with electricity and began slicing through the men quickly.

Sebastian tossed the tray and took out a few men on the other side, toppling them like dominos. The demon then picked up dishes on the table, and then he proceeded to throw them at enemies.

"Move damn it!" One of the thugs yelled. "Call in the boys in the west tower! We need to rip this bastard and his bitch apart!"

"An entire swarm of rats." Sebastian said, ignoring Nyra's indignant yell of, "I AM _NOT _HIS BITCH!" He checked his pocket watch. "I'll get nowhere at this rate." He sighed.

* * *

**SERVANTS**

"That's it!" Bard yelled. "I'm going to eat it! Mei-rin, tea! Finny, go get the silver!"

"SIR, YES SIR!" They saluted him.

"It should be right in here." Finny said as he opened the drawer. "What the?"

"Is something wrong?" Bard asked as he and Mei-rin peeked over the gardener's shoulder.

"I don't understand, the silver is supposed to be here, but I don't see a single knife or fork."

* * *

**NYRA/SEB**

Sebastian had the silver, and was using it to kill the men by throwing them and hitting the thugs in the head, neck or chest. Meanwhile Nyra was blasting thugs with fire and freezing their heads. Ice was a branch of magic that extended from water and wind. Earth and fire created metal, water and earth was mud, fire and air was lightning, and earth and wind was sand. (I know I forgot fire and water but I can't come up with anything for fire and water.)

"Who the hell are these two!?" A guy yelled before he got a fork in the forehead.

"Now, now, if I couldn't do this much at least, then what kind of butler would I be?" Sebastian said as he continued to through silverware.

"A normal one!" Nyra yelled up at him as she roasted a few thugs.

"Weren't you the one who said being normal was boring, and the best kind of people were abnormal?" Sebastian called back.

A few minutes later all the thugs were lying on the ground in pools of blood or being have been fried to a crisp. Sebastian was hanging upside down on a chandelier.

"Oh dear, that took longer than I thought." He then dropped and landed on the floor, meeting Nyra down there. He took out his pocket watch. "Already five forty-three."

* * *

**AZZURO**

Azzuro pointed his gun at the door, violently shaking as he heard two sets of footsteps come closer and closer. One pair of footsteps was distinctly female, since it was the sound of high heels.

When the door opened, a butler and a young woman stepped in. Sebastian walked forward and bowed while Nyra curtsied from behind him.

"We have come to retrieve our master." Sebasitan said.

"Ha ha… I'm surprised… you managed to kill all of those people by yourselves. You got us." Azzuro said. "I was wondering what kind of giant would come, but you're just some tail coated Romeo and gothic Juliette."

Nyra scowled and tried to ignore the very faint blush creeping up her cheeks. She stored that Romeo comment away though; she would have to use that.

"Who are you, really? Are you two hit-men hired by the Phantomhives? Are you ex-swat mercenaries? You can't really be a butler and a maid." Azzuro said.

"Yes, I am a butler to the core, and only that." Sebastian said.

"And I'm not his maid, I'm his governess." Nyra said.

"Ha. I see. In any case, I have no intention of fighting you, Mr. Butler, or you Ms. Governess… I yield. But you know…" He grabbed Ciel by his hair.

Nyra glared at him, small cracks appearing in her face and a growl bubbling in her throat. Sebastian noticed that the growl sounded tired. Had she been tired out? But no, she had come out of worse fights, perfectly fine. Azzuro pointed his gun at Ciel, only a few cuts on his temple.

"I'll be taking those goods you managed to get." He smirked. "You wouldn't want your cute master to have breathing holes in his head, would you? If you're really a butler, then you should know what you should do."

Sebastian began to pull something out of his coat. "The thing you gentlemen are looking for is right-"

A bullet pierced Sebastian's head. Ciel stared in shock and Nyra let out a small scream of surprise. Bullets showered Sebastian's body until he fell.

Gunmen had been hiding in the portrait in the room. Nyra raised her bloody khopesh to strike but heard the sound of a gun clicking and felt a cool metal gun press against the side of her head. Sebastian's blood was splattered on the bottom of Nyra's dress.

"Did…did we get him?" The men asked.

"…ha ha ha sorry, Romeo… but I'm the winner of this game! And right when he'd finally come for you…too bad, huh? Little Phantomhive. If you're up against the Phantomhives, the Queen's Watchdogs, then even I'll keep an ace up my sleeve."

Azzuro grabbed Ciel's hair so that he was looking at him.

"All that's left is to kill you, and it'll be perfect. We can even sell off that pretty governess, after we've had our fun with her of course." Azzuro slid Ciel's eye patch off.

The man pointing the gun at her head tugged the neckline of her dress down, exposing more of Nyra's cleavage. Nyra growled, she wanted to end the man's life before she collapsed from exhaustion.

"Alright I'm done playing games." Ciel said. "How long do you plan on playing dead?"

Sebastian's hand twitched. "Not long."

"But how? How are you?" Azzuro said in shock.

The men started to recoil away. Sebastian then proceeded to get up like something right out of the movie the Exorcist. "Guns today are so much more efficient then used to be. They can shoot so many more bullets now." He then spat out a few bloody bullets.

"It gets worse in the future; in fact weaponry in general gets better." Nyra said.

"Oh dear, I should be on the lookout then. Perhaps you would like these back." Sebastian said and threw the bullets at the thugs, killing them all.

The thug holding Nyra moved the gun away from her head when Sebastian glared at him. The black haired witch walked forward. She then proceeded to examine the room.

"You know," Nyra said, lifting her khopesh. "I think this place," everyone noticed the thug was holding the gun with both hands and was mimicking Nyra's movements. "Could use a bit more," she raised the point of the khopesh so that it was heading towards underneath her chin. "Color." The man was shaking and whimpering as the gun was pressed to the underside of his chin. Everyone else's eyes widened when they realized what the witch was doing. Nyra gently pushed the point of her weapon against her skin, and then everyone heard the gunshot and the blood splattering the room.

Sebastian was examining his clothes. "Oh dear, what an awful thing to do to a perfectly good tail coat."

"You could've avoided that, idiot." Ciel said.

"Master, how unfortunate, it doesn't seem they've taken very good care of you." Sebastian mocked as he and Nyra walked towards him and Ciel.

"No, stay back!" Azzuro said, panicking.

"You look like a helpless little child all bound up like that. But then I guess that's appropriate." Sebastian said.

"If you come any closer I'll shoot him." Azzuro was freaking out.

"Can we move this along? His breath smells awful." Ciel said.

Nyra was sitting on the arm of a chair and watched everything. "But if I come any closer he might kill you." Sebastian replied.

"Well then, are you saying you want to break the contract?" Ciel asked.

"No of course not. Nothing has changed; I remain your faithful servant, lord." Sebastian answered.

"What the hell, kind of nonsense are you two talking about?" Azzuro yelled.

"Master, you know what to do." Sebastian tilted his head. "Now I do believe I taught you how to beg?"

Ciel opened both his eyes, revealing the contract mark in his eyes. "This is an order, save me now!"

"NO IT'S OVER!" Azzuro screamed and fired. Ciel turned his head to look at him. "What the, but that's impossible!"

"Are you looking for this?" Sebastian was right behind him, holding the bullet. "Here then, let me give it back to you." Sebastian dropped the bullet in Azzuro's breast pocket. The Italian man's arm then did a 360.

Sebastian lifted Ciel up. "I must say, the game wasn't as much fun this time Sebastian." The demon brought him over to the chair.

"No wait, come back! Work for me! Be my body guard and I'll pay you ten times what he does. Alright twenty times! You can have all the liquor and women you want to!" Azzuro yelled.

Sebastian tore the belt buckles binding Ciel. "I'm sorry Mr. Vannel, it's an attractive offer but I have no interest in such materialistic things. You see I am simply," His eyes started to glow and the room went dark. "One hell of a butler."

"Ah…right…okay." Azzuro stuttered.

Feathers started to rain down. Sebastian proceeded to explain the terms of the contract while Nyra focused on healing Ciel.

"Unfortunately for you, this game's over." Ciel said coldly, as Nyra fell asleep.

* * *

The next time Nyra woke up she was lying on the couch in Ciel's office, it was dark outside. A small black obsidian stone landed on her lap. She looked up and saw Ciel sitting at his desk with Sebastian standing behind him.

"Why did you put that in my pocket?" Asked Ciel.

"It's a healing and protection stone." Nyra replied. "I'm able to channel my energy into it so that I can heal you from a distance, but the farther away you are, the more energy it requires." Nyra stood up, grabbed her khopesh and opened the door to go to her room.

"One more thing Nyra." Ciel said. Nyra turned. "You were talking in your sleep. Who is Arya?"

Nyra's eyes widened. In that moment she could hear the screams of Arya as she died, the chanting and cheering of the crowd. "Sh-she's no one." Nyra mumbled and quickly left, closing the door behind her before they could ask any more questions.

Based on the sad look in her green eyes it became clear to Sebastian and Ciel that Arya is someone, or _was _someone.

**Sorry for the wait. Mom grounded me and she doesn't know I'm writing, please review. See ya**


	4. Butler's POV

**I own nothing but my oc's. I need more reviews, without them I'll die. So if you want to save my life, review.**

_A butler's morning starts early. In the evening, no one's job ends later. In the morning, no one's job starts earlier. The mansion is defined by the butler's service._

"My hair has grown quite a bit..." Sebastian said, fingering a lock of hair. "Ah... in these circumstances I mustn't shorten it." He tucked it behind his ear, put his coat on and took off.

Sebastian met Nyra, the governess and witch along the way. Said witch was heading towards the entrance hall. Ah… that's right. She told Ciel she had a little shopping to do and got permission to go out. She was dressed in a black and green dress with long trumpet sleeves decorated with ruffles and lace hems, she wore a long black coat with fur on the cuffs and the bottom, and she wore her necklaces. Sebastian was sure he had never seen her without them.

"See ya later feathers." Nyra smiled. "And good luck handling the others," she smirked. "You'll need it." With that she skipped down the hall.

Sebastian rolled his red eyes in amusement. The witch had been calling him bird related names since the minute she walked through the newly constructed doors of the Phantomhive manor. Bird brain, feathers, feather brain, tweety, crow and now Romeo, Azzuro had given her the idea. She also enjoyed watching him get frustrated, since things usually didn't faze him.

"Alright, time to go." Sebastian said, straightening his gloves.

_The first thing a butler must do is deliver that day's work itinerary._

"Good morning, everyone." Sebastian said as he walked in the door of the kitchen.

"Good morning!" The other servants said in unison.

"Mei-rin is in charge of the linens, Finny, prune the trees in the garden, Bard's job is to prepare lunch please. Mr. Tanaka can just drink tea." Sebastian instructed.

All the servants chorused yes, except for Bard, who was still half asleep. Sebastian then threw on his scary face.

"If you understand, then get to your jobs already! And do them correctly!" Sebastian said sternly as the servants ran out to fulfill their orders.

_After the servants are sent out... next are the preparations for the young master's awakening and for the early morning tea._

Sebastian prepared the tea and wheeled the cart down to Ciel's room. Sebastian knocked before entering.

"Pardon the intrusion…" He entered the room. "Good morning, young master. It's time to wake up." He opened the curtains. "It's nice weather today." Sebastian mused as Ciel grumbled and rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes.

_The master of our mansion, Count Ciel Phantomhive, is 12 years old and as the head of family he governs a grand domain. As well as that, he also acts as the company president for the toy maker "Funtom Company". Trough talented business maneuvers, he managed to create sister Funtom companies at the same time._

"Is it Assam today?" Ciel yawned.

"You are very adept, young master." Sebastian said, holding tea and paper with his shit eating grin in place. "I heard that is Assam quality tea leaves were made so I ordered some locally."

"By the way," Ciel said in-between sips. "The kids from Count Barton's Orphanage have been invited here."

_This is in order to spread the noble's wealth in society. We will take some of those overflowing riches and give them to the nation. The noble family Phantomhive is no exception. They carry out their duty voluntarily for society._

"That is a good idea. When will it happen, then?" Sebastian asked.

"Tomorrow." Ciel replied.

_To…morrow? This bra… young master… does he think if he leaves everything to me, it will work out somehow? That careless way of treating your workers is very rude. _Sebastian thought. It seemed that Nyra may be right; he could develop grey feathers because of this contract.

"Understood." Sebastian said. "No matter what type of guests, the Phantomhive reputation will parish if we don't show the best hospitality. That's right… the Herend's Chinoseire tea set that I ordered the other day has arrived."

Sebastian began to dress Ciel. "So today's afternoon snack will be with Keemun tea, and since it has berries in it as well, what do you say to some currant and berry summer pudding for snack? Would you like some?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Ciel replied as Sebastian tied his tie.

"Understood. Well, I shall begin on the preparations for tomorrow immediately.

_Now then… Here begins the most crucial part of my job._

Sebastian rolled up his sleeves, tied his apron and put on his cooking gloves. "Well then, shall we begin?"

* * *

**With Nyra**

Nyra flew over the city on her broom, shrouding herself in fog. She scanned the streets for the appropriate shop. She only had one object she wanted. After a few minutes of searching she found the shop she wanted, _'Jingfei's Antique Shoppe.'_ Nyra landed on the roof and then hopped down into the alleyway.

She opened the door and heard a little jingle from the bell up above. Nyra's nose was hit by the smell of incense and candles burning. She could hear a little fountain with the sound of a babbling brook. The witch looked around and saw old shelves and cabinets with paper fans, religious figurines and dragon statues.

Nyra's green eyes studied the objects, some in need of a good dusting. There were also some weapons on display such as katanas, nunchakus, bo staff and a pair of sai. Nyra continued to browse through shelves of books and scrolls until she found what she wanted. There, sitting on a little pedestal was a square, wooden puzzle box. Nyra reached for it when she heard footsteps coming her way.

She quickly snatched her hand back. She looked over and saw a middle aged Chinese woman. Her waist length hair was down, she wore gold eye shadow, her lips were painted red and she wore a red Chinese dress with a gold dragon design on it. Unlike Ran-Mao's, her dress was completely modest and appropriate. She had her hands hidden in her sleeves.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" Jingfei asked with an accent and a smile.

"Yes, I'm ready to make my purchase." Nyra said, matching the woman's pleasant smile.

"Oh! What are you buying?" She asked.

"That puzzle box." Nyra said, pointing to the box.

Jingfei got an odd look on her face. "Oh no," she said, shaking her head. "That object is not for sale." She then put an arm around Nyra and led her away from the box. She led Nyra over to a shelf of fans. "Why don't you pick one of these?" She walked away, towards the front of the store.

"Oh…well… they're very pretty." Nyra said, as the shopkeeper discreetly flipped the open sign in the widow, to closed.

Nyra turned towards the shopkeeper, "But I would really prefer-" Jingfei slapped Nyra right across the face, hard.

Nyra stood there in shock as she felt her face crack, a few tiny pieces in fact started to chip off. When she turned back around she saw the ring on the woman's hand. Nyra smirked through the stinging pain.

"Ah, I should have expected you to have an Isha ring." Isha was formed of four lines in roughly the shape of a key, and it was a special symbol. When Jingfei slapped her, with the power of the rune on the ring, it created a wound that Nyra could not heal. The wound would have to heal by itself.

"Of course I have one." Jingfei said coldly, glaring at Nyra. "It is a family heirloom. MY family, the Fa family"

"The Fa family." Nyra repeated. "One of the oldest families of witch hunters in China."

The Fa family was part of the Order of Pythonissam Venatores, a worldwide society of witch hunters, whose goal is to eradicate all witches, good and bad.

Jingmei smirked. "Yes, and I know why you want that." She pointed furiously at the puzzle box. "You won't get it, filthy Wupo." She growled, calling Nyra a witch in Chinese.

She drew a sword from her sleeve and lunged.

* * *

**With Sebastian**

_Finely mince the high quality dark and milk couverture and mix them together at sixty degrees. Then at boiling temperature, add in unprocessed cream. After stirring, let it cool down until it is room temperature and then add it cointreau. Then it's poured into a mold-_

Sebastian stopped preparing the chocolate when he heard Mei-rin scream. "What was that?"

Sebastian went to the laundry room where Mei-rin was working. "Mei-rin?" Sebastian opened the door. "What on earth is the mater…?"

"Mr. Sebastian!" The clumsy maid yelled. The laundry room was filled to the brim with bubbles.

"What's with these bubbles?!" Sebastian yelled.

"This detergent…according to the instruction manual…I'm supposed to put in thirty cups! It's so weird that this happened!"

"Sebastian looked at the instructions on the box. "Mei-rin. This doesn't say thirty cups, it says three cups." Sebastian deadpanned.

"EH?!" Mei-rin said, honestly looking surprised.

_This idio-…er…this house maid…the fact that her eyes are already bad is not the problem here at all. What's clearly odd isn't the instructions, but that you didn't notice it yourself. I've heard that in society, clumsy maids have charm, but I can't possibly understand why. (And I don't want to.) I'm recalling what murderous intent feels like._

Sebastian sighed. "…hah…I understand. For now, just step back."

In a matter of moments Sebastian had the linens done. "…Fwew." Sebastian whipped his brow. The demon then turned to head inside. "Well, I still have work. So if you'll excuse me. You should get back to work as well."

Sebastian walked down the hall with a frustrated frown on his face. "Really, now. It had to happen right as we're so pressed for time." When he got back into the kitchen he began to relax again. "Right, the next step was…"

_Put water and butter into a frying pan. Once you've turned off the fire, mix in flour and baking powder. After stirring with a spatula, simmer it again-_

A loud explosion snapped Sebastian out of his thoughts. "What is it now?!"

* * *

**With Nyra**

Nyra dodged the first stab and grabbed the pair of sai. She blocked each hit and tried to make a few swipes of her own, but didn't manage to score any hits. Jingfei was clearly trained well. But not well enough. Nyra hit the woman with the butt of her sai on the forehead and knocked her feet out from under her.

The witch stood over the witch hunter with a victorious smirk. When Jingfei lifted her sword Nyra quickly disarmed her. As Nyra lifted her weapon to stab her foe, the Chinese woman drew a small bottle from her sleeve and doused Nyra in the face with a few droplets.

Nyra hissed in pain and quickly scrambled backwards, dropping one of the sai. She covered her face as the smell of burning flesh filled the room. Nyra looked up with rage glittering in her green eyes. Her teeth were bared, but they were not normal, they were needle sharp and you could hear the witch snarling and growling like a wild animal. She was then doused with more liquid, causing her to recoil again.

"It burns!" She hissed.

"Of course it does, it is Peli Oes." Nyra looked at the bottle of blue liquid with silver sparkles that had a small curl of smoke coming out of the bottle. Peli Oes reacted to witches the same way Holy Water affected Demons, it freaking burned. Jingfei doused her again.

"Don't spray that piss on me!" Nyra snarled, her face was crisscrossing with cracks and blistering burns, like water droplets.

Jingfei opened an old book with frayed edges and yellow pages. She then began to speak in an odd tongue. Nyra recognized it. The moment the language hit her ears she covered them, trying to block out the painful sound as she dropped to her knees in pain.

"Belh, hies zesm. Bi shihi, ixes zesm. Li ithiel seh ris, ithiel ilshsihs elh i sism sihv si ithiel sies felh eh miss sis I ssisihsi ithie. Yie ssihhi fi ssixiv, milihili ithie smsiss fi visliithiv."

Nyra felt it rising in her throat and pour from her lips. Like reading from the bible to demons, these words had harmful effects on witches. Nyra was now foaming at the mouth. The foam was a dirty brown color.

"Keep your filthy words to yourself." Nyra growled, more foam pouring from her mouth

Jingfei smirked down at the witch as she circled her, repeating the phrase as more brown foam came from the witch's lips and onto the wood floor.

"It's over for you witch." Jingfei said grimly as she picked up the sai from the ground. "Belh, hies zesm. Bi shihi, ixes zesm. Li ithiel seh ris, ithiel ilshsihs elh i sism sihv si ithiel sies felh eh miss sis I ssisihsi ithie. Yie ssihhi fi ssixiv, milihili ithie smsiss fi visliithiv."

The blade of the weapon glinted in the light that shined through the window.

* * *

**With Sebastian**

Bard sat on the kitchen floor, hair in an afro, the kitchen burnt and a weapon in the chef's hand.

"Yo! I sent for a new weapon from my home country, but… I cent use little stuff like this! Geez!"

Sebastian was exhausted and felt an idiot hair curling on his head. "First off, is that even a cooking utensil? You don't need that sort of fire power to cook lamb with lavender. "

"DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!" Bard yelled. "COOKING IS AN ART! AND ART MEANS EXPLOSIONS!" He said passionately.

"I see…" Sebastian drawled.

_This idio-…er…this chef…hearing your cooking talk just once is enough. How about making "food" for a change? Don't you know that eighty percent of the things you make are charcoal? The last twenty percent are broken dishes. Your "art" is all you think about. Please make something edible for a change…if you don't…you can just turn into charcoal as well._

"There's nothing for it." Sebastian said. "The ground meat and vegetables are both safe so let's use those."

In no time at all Sebastian had made lunch, rolled cabbage and potato mint salad. "You should be fine for now. I'll leave the clean-up to you." Sebastian said.

"Yes sir!" Bard saluted.

Sebastian speed walked down the hallway. "Really now!" Sebastian said angrily. "I've barely made any progress on my work!"

Back in his kitchen Sebastian picked up a bag of brow sugar. "Let's get this over with."

_Spread the brown sugar on the upper board and place it in the over and one hundred and thirty degrees-_

"UWAH!" Finny cried as he ran into Sebastian.

"So this time it's you…" Sebastian said as Finny cried.

"UWAAAAAH! MR. SEBASTIAAAAAN!" Finny cried.

"You aren't a baby. I can't understand you if you just cry. What's wrong?" Sebastian asked. _NYRA STARK GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! _Sebastian yelled in his head.

* * *

**With Nyra**

Nyra managed to block out Jingfei just long enough to focus her energy to send a ball of fire from her hand at the witch hunter. She yelled in shock as the book burned and she dropped the bottle along with her weapon. Nyra got to her feet and coughed up some more foam. Panting, she glanced back up at the witch hunter. Her face was completely cracked, burns marks here or there and a large hand shaped bruise on her left cheek. Brown foam dripped down her mouth and chin.

"It's over for you." Nyra said, taking her words from earlier.

With her inhuman speed she quickly grabbed Jingfei's head and twisted it around so that her head was facing backwards with a loud crack of her bones. The woman dropped dead. Panting, and shaking slightly Nyra grabbed the puzzle box and a cool looking jade dragon statue. She walked out of the store and slipped down the alley. Still weak from her 'exorcism' Nyra simply climbed the fire escape. She grabbed her broom and took off so fast that none of the civilians noticed her.

She flew up high into the clouds and over the country side until she saw the Phantomhive manor, and it's completely dead lawn. Oh dear god, Finny did it again. Nyra saw they were both standing outside.

The green eyed witch quickly snuck back to her room where she deposited all of the objects and walked into the bathroom. Checking herself over in the mirror she saw that she had taken quite a beating. She washed her face. She hissed when she dabbed a wash cloth on her bruised cheek. She had some burn ointment in a cabinet under the bathroom sink.

She carefully applied it to the burns. After that she took her time reconstructing her mask. Finally, she applied some make up to hide her injuries. As she applied the cover on her bruise Nyra wondered how Sebastian was handling everything.

* * *

**With Sebastian**

Sebastian numbly stared at the garden. The trees had no leaves and the grass was dead. "I thought you were going to trim the branches...and this lawn..."

"Because it happened a while ago, I forgot the herbicide sprinkler was broken!" Finny cried.

_This...this... This IDIOT! Even though he's a gardener, he has a lot of bad habits. I'm saying that "You can use both idiots and scissors, but you can't let an idiot use the scissors." And anyway, a "while back" might be two or three days back, but that kind of mistake could easily be serious memory loss. That kid's brain...makes me feel a deep emotion that goes beyond anger._

Sebastian sighed. "If you've already gone this far, there's nothing else I can do." Sebastian doubted that even Nyra could fix this; at least now he wouldn't face the stress alone, he could hopefully push some of it onto her. "Go to the gardening store and buy some trees."

Finny's eyes immediately lit up and became sparkly. "Eh!? Then...then...I'll make a cool garden that looks like a transforming robot. Can I?!"

_I have lived for a long time but, this is my first time meeting a Space Alien. What kind of counter attack is that sparkly smiley face expecting from me?_

"Mr. Sebastian?" Finny asked, snapping the butler out of his thoughts. "The young master will get mad so hurry up and give me the money please! Really now, spacing out is a no-no!" Finny then took off with the money.

A strand of hair fell off of Sebastian's head, he was so stressed out. If Nyra were with him she probably would have made a joke about him being so stressed out that he was molting. Sebastian was drained and looked dead on his feet.

_I can't take it any longer. At times like these... I want to see her._

Sebastian took off at full demonic speed through the house.

_Flexible body, flowing black hair, strong willed sparkling amber eyes. I must hurry to where she is waiting._

Sebastian threw open the door and sitting in the garden in the back of the mansion was 'Her', a black cat. Sebastian had a bowl of premium cat food, which he laid out for the cat.

"Hey now. You don't have to hurry, there's still a lot more." Sebastian told the cat affectionately.

_Cats are great. They don't talk about useless things. (Or do them.) Nothing is cuter. They are something that don't exist in my world._

The cat had begun grooming itself, running a paw over her ear and licking her jaws.

_They have pets over there as well, but…_

The image of the cat was replaced in Sebastian's mind with one of the pets from his home, when he saw one of them in a similar position. It looked like something from the movie Aliens. Sebastian shook his head to rid himself of the image.

_It doesn't quite compare. Totally different._

Sebastian picked up the cat and gently squeezed her paws, making the claws slide out. The demon butler stroked the cat's paw softly, a light blush on his face as he smiled contently. You could see the hearts, flowers and sparkles in the background as Sebastian held the cat.

"Aah…your paws are so soft…I could do this forever."

Sebastian set the cat back on the ground. "However I must be off now." Sebastian waved to the cat as he closed the door. "Wait for me again tomorrow." With that, Sebastian got back to work.

* * *

"Well, well." The butler whipped his forehead. "I was interrupter plenty of times, but it's finally done."

Sebastian heard footsteps rapidly approaching him.

"MR. SEBASTIAN!" The servants yelled. Bard had an afro again, Mei-rin had a bucket of water on her head, soaking her and Finny was in tears.

"Yes?" Sebastian sighed. "What is it now?"

The servants froze in their tracks. Sebastian had set up a beautiful array of deserts, a chocolate statue of the headless horseman, London Bridge and Big Ben.

"Amazing, it's chocolate!" Finny said.

"You were going to leave all the work to us and do this, Huh?" Bard asked.

_Leave it to you? _Sebastian thought.

"Is all of this made of sweets, is it?" Mei-rin asked.

"The children have been invited to come here tomorrow." Sebastian said. "This is for them."

"Something for kids took you a long time." Bard muttered.

"That's our Mr. Sebastian! Way to go!" Finny and Mei-rin cheered together.

"But what exactly is this a statue of?" Finny asked, looking up at the horseman.

"'What,' you say… It's that Rowdy character you like, the count-" Sebastian froze. "There's no head."

Sebastian seemed to be having a minor melt down. "The head of the count I so meticulously molded is…" He whirled around on the other servants with a murderous glare.

"Hey now, we've all been doing our work up until now you know!" Bard said.

"That's right, it is! It's impossible for us to be the thieves, it is!" Mei-rin said, while Finny nodded frantically.

"Which means…" Just then Nyra walked by, absolutely exhausted. She sensed several glares aimed in her direction. She turned and saw the servants staring at her angrily.

"I didn't do it." Nyra said, even though she had no idea what she was getting blamed for. "Whatever it is I didn't do it, I was in my room."

The servants then figured out the only one who didn't have an alibi. They could all see Tanaka in their head, ho ho ho-ing with his tea cup and with some chocolate on his mustache. They ran to find him, Sebastian seizing Nyra around the waist to bring her with them. Nyra was too tired to struggle; she just went limp and accepted it. Sebastian froze in his tracks. He pulled out his silver pocket watch.

"Oh no, it's time for afternoon tea. I must go prepare. You search for Tanaka with all your strength."

Sebastian wheeled the cart down the hall with one hand, he was still holding onto Nyra. She just went with it.

_Only useless servants cause me anxiety. If that doesn't change soon…_

"Pardon the interruption…" Sebastian said, opening the door, still holding Nyra, who stared ahead with a look of shock.

The chocolate head that was missing was sitting on Ciel's desk with bites taken out of it. Ciel was asleep and he had a little bit of chocolate on his face. Sebastian sighed and slouched in exhaustion.

"Really now...this guy is..." Sebastian muttered.

"He even left the window open. Just because I'm here, don't leave yourself defenseless." Sebastian said to Ciel's sleeping form.

"How did that midget even reach the head?" Nyra wondered out loud, as she closed the window, getting slightly annoyed that Sebastian still hadn't put her down.

_Servants that can't do anything. A selfish master. Being a butler isn't easy._

"Can you put me down now Birdbrain?" Nyra asked, snapping Sebastian out of his thoughts. The witch glared down at him with green eyes.

"No, I don't think I will." Sebastian smirked, tuning out Nyra's angry words and ignoring her struggles to get out of his grip.

_...But I don't think this is a bad way of life._

Sebastian just noticed how Ciel's cheeks looked like a kitten's paws. He smirked and you could yet again see sparkles in the background. Sebastian walked over to Ciel and pinched his cheek.

"Young Master, wake up! You mustn't sneak snacks, I've told you that much!" Sebastian scolded Ciel, jumping him awake.

Ciel rubbed his cheek with a slight pout on his face, having been discovered. Sebastian turned to Nyra, only to have his eyes widen in surprise when he saw that she was holding the head, breaking off little chunks and popping them into her mouth.

"What?" She asked. "Girls love chocolate and besides, you won't be using this now, no sense in letting it go to waste." With that, Nyra took another bite.

Meanwhile the three stooges were running to find Tanaka, who was sitting happily in the back garden with the black cat sitting on his lap.


	5. Pink, Sparkles Everywhere!

**I own nothing but my oc's. I need more reviews, without them I'll die. So if you want to save my life, review.**

**REVIEW FROM PAXLORIA**

**Nice chapter!  
Did you base your witch, Nyra off that movie "HANSEL & GRETAL: WHICH HUNTERS"?**

**SIDE NOTES:**  
**Left out a LINE/PAGE BREAK after Ciel plays pool.**  
**A combination of fire & water would make steam. If that was cooled it could be made into mist or fog. Chill it with more water and air elements and you'd get frost, ice, snow, hail, or slush depending on how well you manipulated it all and your skill level.**

**Answer to the question:**

**Yes, Muriel, from Hansel and Gretel, Witch Hunters was a huge inspiration for Nyra. I can't believe you saw that movie! It's movies like that when you think you're the only one in the world that saw it. For some of the witch spells, Naruto was a bit of an inspiration and Nyra's reaction to all the stuff in the antique shop is something I saw on Paranormal Witness, an exorcist talked about his experiences. The Sorcerer's Apprentice was an inspiration as well. Thanks for the review.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Ciel and Sebastian walked into a shop to do an errand.

"Hello boy," the shopkeeper said. "On an errand for your father?" That was a bad move on the shopkeeper, for obvious reasons. Sebastian walked forward, shit eating grin in place.

"Excuse me. We came to get Master's cane." Sebastian said, handing the man a slip of paper.

The man pulled out the desired item and handed it to the butler. "Exactly what sort of person do you intended to have use of this cane? It couldn't be that kid..."

Sebastian thrusted the walking stick forward so that it was right in between the man's eyes. "Straight as an arrow, a magnificent stick indeed good sir." Sebastian put the money on the table. "Keep the change, good day."

"Humph..." Ciel said as he and Sebastian walked down the streets. "Finny's idiocy is another bothersome thing. Thanks to that, I got stuck with getting a new one."

"Indeed," Sebastian said, placing his hand over his heart. "My deepest apologies. It's true that you grew, but it did take some time."

Meanwhile a small child was gazing happily at a window display. "Look mommy! Funtom's new Rabbit Toy!" He said excitedly.

"Oh you..." said the disgruntled mother. "Didn't I just buy you candy?"

_The Funtom Company. A growing enterprise built by the powerful support and strong spirit of the wealthy and the Bourgeoisie. It is England's confectionary toy company that has grown rapidly in a little under three years with original novelties that other classes haven't seen. Now there isn't a day when you don't see the name. There isn't a single person who doesn't recognize it. It would confuse the children who become slaves to the toys if that leader was there..._

"Now then, Young Master," Sebastian said, opening the carriage door. "Let us return to the mansion quickly."

* * *

The two were now at the front doors of the mansion. "Good work young master. I will have the tea prepared shortly." Ciel was staring jaw dropped at the inside of the manor in horror. "What's wro-"

That's when Sebastian realized the problem. The manor was full of fluffiness and rainbows and sparkles. Bunny stuffed animals were everywhere and the sparkles were nearly blinding.

"What is the world happened here?" Sebastian wondered out loud.

"My mansion." Ciel muttered numbly.

Suddenly Nyra, who had been hiding on the ceiling landed in front of them, except she didn't look like the Nyra they knew. The witch had two baby pink bows pinning her bangs to the side of her head, a baby pink poufy and ruffled dress with white lace, a big white bow in front, she had a darker pink collar with a silver bell and she had black cat ears and a white tipped cat tail. Several tick marks had appeared on her forehead and she had a light blush dusting her cheeks. She still had her other necklaces on but you couldn't see them underneath the pink collar. Nyra was about to explain when the three stooges came running.

"SEBASTIAAAAAN!" They all screamed together. They effectively tackled Nyra as they rushed to Sebastian. Nyra was forcibly pushed against Sebastian who was staring at the other servants in shock.

"What on earth is going on here, and why are you all dressed like lunatics?" The butler demanded.

Bard was dressed like a baby, Finny looked like a bunny and Mei-rin...well, Mei-rin was fine, she just took advantage of the confusion to hug Sebastian.

"Go ask that crazy girl!" Bard said, jamming his thumb towards the door the servants had come out of.

"Crazy girl?" Ciel wondered out loud. Were they dealing with some escaped mental patient?

"These ribbons are good too, but these satin roses are the cutest!" Sebastian, who was stroking Nyra's cat ears, ignoring her attempts to escape, and Ciel peaked in the room. "But like I thought, you wearing that, is totally adorable! You look like Marie Antoinette!" Tanaka was wearing a curly blonde wig and some ridiculous pink dress. He just smiled and ho ho ho'ed good naturedly.

"CIEL!" An orange and blonde blur ran and tackled Ciel. "CIEL! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" The blonde girl hugged Ciel tightly.

"Elizabeth, what a surprise!" Ciel said, trying to get free from the girl's grasp.

"Oh, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Lizzie!" The rubbed her cheek against Ciel's in a rather aggressive display of affection as she then proceeded to spin the earl around. Nyra could have sworn she heard Ciel's spine crack. "Just as I thought, no matter how many times I look at you, you're the cutest!" Lizzie squealed.

Sebastian seemed to take pity on Ciel when he cleared his throat to gain Lizzie's attention. "Ahem...Miss Elizabeth."

Lizzie immediately released Ciel. "Oh, my! Sebastian, good day." She curtsied. Ciel had multiple idiot hair sticking out of his head as he sat in his corner of woe, gasping for breath. Nyra was patting his shoulder since Sebastian had temporarily let her go.

"I have a souvenir for you too!" Lizzie said.

_'Oh no.'_ Nyra thought, sweat dropping. Based on the look on Sebastian's face, he was thinking the same thing.

"Here!" Lizzie said brightly. Sebastian had been forced into a frilly pink bonnet with flowers and Nyra thought she saw some strawberries on it too. "Ahh, it's so cute!" Lizzie squealed with big shiny eyes. "You're always wearing black; I thought this would be a nice change."

Ciel was shaking, trying to hold in his laughter as he struggled to pull himself to his feet with his cane. Nyra was snickering quietly as well. In truth she was nearly cracking a rib trying to not laugh. Since she was in an outfit that was just as frilly as the bonnet, she couldn't really say anything. The servants however were killing themselves with laughter. Sebastian glared at them, his face half hidden in shadow.

"Regard for the things I wear." Sebastian said with one of the fakest smiles Nyra had ever seen. "That sort of regard for me is a great honor."

"It's fine." Lizzie said with a huge smile.

Sebastian went into a corner to sulk, dragging Nyra with him. He was stroking her ears again. Normally Nyra would struggle to get away but she figured it was a fair trade, she got a therapeutic hug and he got a therapeutic cat, sort of.

Ciel cleared his throat. "In any event Lizzie, what are you doing here; aunty didn't let you come alone."

Lizzie immediately tackled Ciel. "I sneaked away because I wanted to see you!"

"You sneaked away?" Ciel asked in shock as Lizzy rubbed her cheek against his. "Don't you think you'll get into trouble?"

"Hey." Bard muttered to Sebastian, who continued to pet Nyra. "Sebastian, who exactly is that girl?" Bard asked.

"Lady Elizabeth is the young master's fiancée." Sebastian explained, stroking Nyra's ears like some evil scientist.

The servants all yelled in shock.

"Well when you think about it, it's not that weird." Nyra said. "A nobleman should have a noble wife. That's why Ciel is marrying Elizabeth, she's the daughter of the marquee." Nyra explained, a tick mark forming on her forehead. She glanced up at Sebastian, who seemed to be enjoying the fact that he was also dwarfing her. Nyra was five foot six but she looked like a midget next to the six foot demon. "Can you please stop petting me?" The witch asked.

"No." The demon smirked, his smirk growing wider when Nyra hissed at him, much like a cat.

"If she left without saying anything," Ciel said. "Then aunty must be worried. Sebastian contact-" Ciel was pulled away by Lizzie.

"Cieeeeeeel! Come heeeeere!" Lizzie dragged the poor boy into the ballroom, which had also been redecorated by Lizzie. There were boys, ribbons and stuffed animals in the chandelier.

"How did she even get up there?" Nyra wondered out loud.

"Ah! That's right! Hey Ciel, since it took a lot of work to make the ballroom like this, let's have a dance party today!"

Lizzie was then off into dream land. "I'll dance with my fiancée as an escort!"

Ciel twitched. "Wha..."

"Well it can't be worse than playing house like that one time." Nyra muttered. She shuddered at the mere memory.

"Wear the clothes I picked out for you? I'm sure they'll be very cute!" Lizzie said.

"Hey! Who said it was fine?!" Ciel yelled.

It seemed Lizzie had selective hearing because she wasn't listening. "Dancing with Ciel in the clothes I picked out for him. It's like a dream. I will have to dress stylishly with all my might too!" Lizzie squealed.

"Listen to what people are saying!" Ciel yelled. Sebastian and Nyra each put a hand on his shoulder and shook their heads sympathetically.

* * *

Ciel was leaning face down on his desk, radiating gloom and doom.

"I believe the wisest course of action is to go along with her plan." Sebastian said.

He had changed out of the bonnet and Nyra had gotten out of her ridiculous outfit as well. Lizzie had made it very clear that she was to wear a ball gown so Nyra did just that. She was wearing a taffeta green and black short sleeves bustle ball gown with sequined lace appliqué accents and layers of bustled skirt. Her hair was up and curled in a high ponytail and she was wearing black gloves that went three quarters of the way up her arms. Sebastian had cake with him as well.

"Can't you just give her some tea or something and get her out of here? I don't have time for a stupid ball." Ciel grumbled.

"Ciel, Lizzie wants a dance you can't say no." Nyra said. Ciel glanced away from his two servants.

"Master?" Sebastian asked.

"What now?" Ciel asked irritably.

"I know I've never seen you dance before but I assume that you can." Sebastian said.

Ciel picked up a document and pretended to read it. Sebastian sighed. "I see."

He then gave Nyra a pointed look._ 'You never taught him?'_ he asked without words.

The witch shrugged._ 'He never asked.'_ She seemed to be saying. It seemed as though the witch had assumed Ciel knew how to dance.

"Well that explains why you're such a wallflower at social engagements." Sebastian said, cutting a piece of cake.

"I have too much work to do." Ciel said from behind the paper. "I don't have time to waste on dancing."

Nyra snatched the paper away from Ciel. The young earl leaned back into his chair and both of his servants leaned in with identical smirking faces.

"With all due respect." Sebastian began, holding the pie in Ciel's face.

"Dancing is a necessary skill for a person of your social class Ciel." Nyra said sternly.

"The world expects any noble gentleman to posses at least rudimentary dance skills. If you turn down to many invitations simply because you cannot dance, your reputation in high society will suffer greatly." Sebastian said seriously.

"Fine I'll do it!" Ciel sighed in defeat. "Call me in a private tutor or something. Mrs. Bright or Mrs. Rodkin should work well enough."

Nyra put her hand over her heart and pretended to look hurt. "There isn't enough time and I am insulted Ciel. You have two quite capable servants standing right in front of you." The witch smirked. "Both of which have been alive for quite some time. If we didn't know how to dance after so many years that would be just sad."

"You're teaching me how to dance?" Ciel asked, blushing slightly.

"I do teach you to do everything else. Unless you would prefer featherbrain taught you?" Nyra smirked teasingly.

"I was a guest in the Schönbrunn Palace in Vienna from time to time." Sebastian said.

Nyra suddenly broke out into a slight blush. "Oh dear god no." She muttered. She whirled around to face the demon. "April sixth, 1754!" She said.

The demon's eyes widened in confusion, then recognition and then he smirked. "Yes that was me."

Nyra blushed furiously, sighed and hung her head. "You know the saying 'where have you been all my life?' Where _haven't_ you been all my life feathers?" Nyra asked.

"That is the question isn't it?" Sebastian mused. His eyes then glowed demonically for a moment. "On a scale from one to ten?"

Nyra blushed beat red. "We don't need to revisit that!" She yelled, absolutely mortified that it had been _him._

"What happened in Vienna?" Ciel asked with a small smirk of his own starting to form. It wasn't often Nyra got so embarrassed over something. This was sure to be an amusing story, plus it was keeping the attention off of him for a while.

"Perhaps we should tell him." Sebastian said. He leaned down and whispered audibly in Nyra's ear. "It would be a nice trip down memory lane."

Nyra leapt away from the demon, it didn't seem possible for her to blush any redder. "That is a lane I want to stay well away from!" She turned towards the earl so that she could drop the conversation. "Stand up Ciel, I'm teaching you to dance!"

"Now there's no need to be embara-" Sebastian couldn't finish the sentence before Nyra shot a burst of ice at him, covering his mouth so that he couldn't talk. The demon glared at the witch with glowing eyes but the pissed off woman remained unaffected.

"Shut up Birdbrain!" The witch yelled, still bright red. She then turned and smiled at Ciel, who was on his feet, not happy about this new lesson.

"You start the first step on your heel." Nyra instructed. "Keep your hand firmly on the lady's back." The witch moved Ciel's hand to the right position.

"When the song starts begin with your left foot." Nyra's eye twitched when Ciel stepped on her foot. "Next is a natural turn." Ciel was not doing too well. "Slide your left foot forward." Nyra received a kick in the shin.

Sebastian, having finally clawed the ice off his face, sighed. "Your natural ability for dancing isn't so much lacking, as it is non-existent my lord. You cannot simply cling to your dance partner." Sebastian walked forward. He shocked the other two by grabbing Ciel's cheek. "Wipe that gloomy look off of your face. The lady will take it as an insult. Now let's have a smile, pretend that it's fun." Sebastian said, shit eating grin in place.

"Let me go!" Ciel smacked Sebastian's hand away.

"Master." Sebastian said.

"I can't smile. I forgot how." Ciel said. "I don't know how to pretend that I'm having fun. Not anymore." Ciel said, gently stroking the family ring on his thumb. Nyra looked at him with sad eyes.

* * *

"Just leave her alone!" Ciel commanded as he, Nyra and Sebastian walked down the stairs. Lizzie was trying to take Mei-rin's glasses off so that she could get all dressed up to.

"Ciel!" Lizzie squealed. "You look adorable!" She scurried over to the staircase as Ciel came down and began spinning him around. "That outfit is absolutely perfect!" Nyra sweat dropped. Lizzie then noticed the family ring on Ciel's thumb.

"Ciel," Lizzie asked, her face shadowed. "Why aren't you wearing the ring I bought you? It matches your outfit perfectly, now where did it go?"

"There's nothing wrong with this one." Ciel said.

Lizzie then began to fake cry about Ciel being so cruel. Nyra sighed. Lizzie then snatched the ring from Ciel's finger. "This ring is far too big for you anyw-"

"Give it back!" Ciel snapped. Nyra was surprised, this was the first time Ciel had really ever snapped at Lizzie. Not that Nyra could blame him. The ring was Ciel's last connection to his parents. The witch fingered the the choker around her neck, her last connection to Arya...

"Give that back Elizabeth." Ciel commanded again, his glare hard as flint.

"W-why are you so mad?" Lizzie asked, tears forming in her big green eyes. Ciel's gaze turned even sharper. "I was just trying to make everything cute..." Lizzie said. "I HATE THIS RING!" Lizzie yelled. "TAKE IT!" Lizzie threw the ring onto the ground, the ring shattered, it was so old.

A furious growl tore itself from Nyra's throat. She was angry on-behalf of Ciel and herself, if anyone did anything to her choker... She lunged forward slightly but caught herself. Ciel had snapped as well, he marched forward and raised his hand to slap Lizzie.

"Young Master." Sebastian was by Ciel's side in an instant, holding Ciel's wrist, to prevent him from doing something he might regret. "Young master." Sebastian said again, gaining Ciel's attention. "You forgot your new walking stick." Sebastian said, handing the cane to Ciel. Slowly, the anger in Ciel was replaced with exhaustion.

Sebastian faced Elizabeth and placed his hand over his heart. "You have my deepest apologies Lady Elizabeth. That ring is very important to our master. It has been passed down through the family for generations. There was only one in the world."

"That sort of important ring and I...?" Lizzie stuttered through her tears, realizing the magnitude of her mistake.

Nyra briefly threw a glare at Lizzie as she leaned down to pick up the shards of the ring, a low growl still quietly rumbling in her throat. Nyra usually didn't have a problem with girls Lizzie age; it was Lizzie's behavior that angered Nyra.

"Give them to me." Ciel ordered, holding out his hand.

Nyra wordlessly stopped growling and gave the remains of the ring to Ciel without protest. Ciel then threw the ring out the window. Even Sebastian seemed slightly surprised.

"Ciel what are you doing?!" Lizzie asked, rushing to the window.

"I don't care... about that thing." Ciel said. "It's just an old ring." Nyra listened with rapt attention. "This ring is proof that the head of the Phantomhive house is Ciel Phantomhive."

Sebastian's eyes were wider now and the other servants were staring in awe of the young master.

Ciel put his hat back on. "What's with that face?" Ciel asked.

Lizzie had tears streaming down her cheeks from crying. "B...But..." Lizzie hiccupped.

"It's a terrible face." Ciel said, taking out his handkerchief. "And you call yourself a lady." Ciel sighed, whipping Lizzie's tears away. "I wouldn't want to invite a lady with a face like that to a dance, would I?" Ciel asked.

Lizzie froze and blushed. Nyra couldn't help but smirk. _'Smooth move Ciel.' _Nyra chuckled quietly to herself.

"Let's forget those bad things and dance until dawn with evening party etiquette, shall we? M'lady?"

"Yes." Lizzie said, placing her hand in his.

_'Ciel is such a little stud muffin.' _Nyra thought to herself in amusement.

Sebastian pulled an orchestra out of nowhere and he himself began to play the violin. The witch stood beside him and began to sing. If she couldn't sing a good song then what kind of governess would she be?

* * *

"Did you contact aunty?" Ciel asked as Sebastian buttoned his night shirt.

"Yes. She will come to pick Miss Elizabeth up tomorrow." Sebastian responded. Said little girl was tucked away in bed.

"Really now... We ended up spending today uselessly." Ciel said.

"Is that true? Were you not sufficiently content?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

"You're an idiot..." Ciel said and then moved to take off his ring. Only to realize it wasn't there. "Ah..." He said, remembering.

"Who's the idiot?" Sebastian asked. "It's something important to you, isn't it?" The demon took Ciel's hand in his. "You put on quite a show in front of Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian said, moving his hand away.

Ciel's eyes widened when he saw that the family ring was back on his thumb, completely intact. "This is...?!"

"I am Phantomhive's butler. What would I do if I couldn't accomplish something like this?" Sebastian smirked. "This ring exists to be on your finger. Please take good care of it."

"...That's right." Ciel said. "How many times had this ring witnessed the death of its master? Grandfather...father...and then... Undoubtedly, I will also become sick and pass away with this ring." Ciel said as Sebastian removed his eye patch. Ciel ran his fingers through his hair. "How many times has it heard the pain of death? When I close my eyes, I can hear them. ...those screams."

Sebastian remained silent. "If I throw it away... Maybe then I won't be able to hear them. It's foolish isn't it?"

Sebastian tucked Ciel in. "Oh, the moon is already high. It's not good for you. Please rest now." He grabbed the candel abrah and turned to leave.

"Sebastian." Ciel said. The demon turned. "Stay there...until I fall asleep."

A light chuckle escaped the demon's lips. "No matter where you are, I will always be by your side, young master. Until your death."

As if sensing Ciel's discomfort, Nyra's voice rang throughout the manor. Call it woman's intuition, or witch's worry, but sometimes, the black haired woman just knew.

_"You never go  
You're always here  
Beneath my skin  
I cannot run away  
Fading slowly"_

"Give it all to you  
Reaching as I fall  
It's already over  
Already over now"

"My best defense  
Running to you  
I can't resist  
Take all you want from me  
Breaking slowly"

"Give it all to you  
Reaching as I fall  
It's already over now  
Loving you again  
It's already over  
Already over now"

"You're what I reach for when I fall  
It's already over  
You're what I reach for when I fall  
It's already over now"

By the end of the song Ciel had fallen asleep.

* * *

Sebastian walked down to the kitchen, to prepare for tomorrow. Nyra was already down there making tea in her pajamas. The dress she was wearing was a little more appropriate for Victorian times, but just barely. It was a modal black long lace balloon sleeves medieval chemise dress. Her hair had been brushed out of its earlier style and any makeup she had been wearing had been washed off. As always however, she was wearing her wolf pendant and choker.

The witch was making Lemon Balm herbal tea. She made it after Lizzie's first visit to relax. She even made some for Sebastian. The first time she did this he politely refused, since his tastes lied elsewhere, but she was insistent, since it would probably help the, as she put it, 'uptight birdbrain unwind.' She was right, not that he would ever tell the witch that.

"Almost done feathers." Nyra said, pouring the tea. She handed the demon his own cup and took a sip from her own. Nyra sighed in bliss.

"Ah… I am so glad to get out of that pink outfit." The witch said.

"Oh? I thought those cat ears suited you quite well." Sebastian smirked, taking a sip. The tea did have a great relaxation effect. He felt a lot of tension leave his body.

Nyra's eyebrow twitched but she smirked in a teasing way. "Glad you found them so appealing on me. I really liked that bonnet on you." Her green eyes glittered in amusement as she set the tea cup down.

"Touché." The demon replied. He then pinched Nyra's cheek playfully. What he didn't know was that it was the cheek that Jingfei had slapped when Nyra was getting the puzzle box. The witch hissed and flinched away unintentionally.

Sebastian's eyes widened in shock but when he looked at his white gloves his eyes narrowed. There was a little bit of flesh colored powder on his hand.

"This is makeup." Sebastian muttered. Looking up he saw a little bit of purple coloring on her cheek. His eyes narrowed and Nyra shuffled her feet. This wasn't going to end well.

"Now Sebastian, there's no need to get all worked up about this." Nyra said as he got a wet washcloth.

"Quiet." Sebastian said cynically. Before Nyra could duck out of the way, Sebastian pinned her wrists behind her back and pulled her closer. He swiftly ran the wet rag over her face, ignoring the witch's protests and struggles to escape. The bruise was still on her cheek and burn marks were still crisscrossing her face. The injuries were something that she couldn't heal with magic, so for the past couple days she had been wearing makeup to hide them.

Sebastian studied her injuries for a moment before he glared down at the witch with demonically glowing eyes. "What happened?" Sebastian asked, leaving absolutely no room for argument.

"Just a scuffle during my shopping trip a few days ago." Nyra said carelessly and began to move away.

Sebastian tightened his grip and pulled her closer. "This is more than a scuffle Nyra, why haven't you healed these injuries?"

"Alright, alright I ran into a witch hunter. But I'm fine. I broke her neck and in the end I got what I went there for." Nyra said.

"A witch hunter?" Sebastian growled.

"Yes." Nyra said, getting a little annoyed at the interrogation. "But I told you I'm fine. Now I want to go to bed." Nyra managed to get away from the angered demon and began to stalk off down the hall.

"Who is Arya?" Sebastian asked.

Tears of frustration and sadness pricked at the witch's eyes. "Just leave it alone." She whispered, more so to herself. That name brought up painful memories. The story of Arya had motivated Nyra to write a song, one she hadn't sung in a hundred years, 'Witch Hunt.'

She felt a tug on her neck and realized Sebastian had tried to grab her but pulled off her choker. When it landed on the ground the large emerald in the center popped open like a locket. Inside were two pictures, one of Nyra and a small girl, and another of just the girl. Nyra was wearing clothes that seemed to be from a few hundred years ago in the picture. Before Sebastian could really get a look at the pictures Nyra scooped up the necklace, eyes wide in a slight look of panic. She turned again, walking away at a quicker pace.

"Was _that_ Arya?" Sebastian snapped, angry at the witch for being so secretive.

Nyra turned and looked back, tears starting to slide down her cheeks. "Can't you just leave it alone?!" She sobbed and ran the rest of the way to her room.

Nyra's breath shook as she sat on her bed, trying to control herself. On her nightstand was the puzzle box and next to it was a stack of papers. Nyra closed the locket and tightened her hands around the choker, holding it to her chest.

"I'm so sorry Arya." Nyra's voice shook. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you, that I couldn't save you." She let out a few more choked sobs before she got a rein in on her emotions. She took a few deep breaths. "That's enough of that." She said to herself.

Nyra got under the covers and all snuggled up for bed. But before she would blow the candle out, she would work on the puzzle box. There was writing all over the box. She had figured out that it was a backwards written Chinese code, and when she deciphered some sentences, she discovered they were riddles and brain busters. She was three-quarters of the way done with the translation, after that she would have to solve the riddles, arrange the puzzle box correctly and then open it.

She had opened the box before but it had been quite a few decades. When she had gotten it last time it was during the great depression in America. Since times were bad there she had decided to leave until times got better, as she always did in any country she stayed in.

"Don't worry." Nyra said to the puzzle box. "I'll get you out of there."

* * *

**Later on when I have writer's block I may write a chpapter dedicated to what happened in Vienna. If you guys want that chapter sooner, tell me so, but for now, I want to stick with the up coming Jack the Ripper Ark. Until next time. R&R.**


	6. A Bewitching Performance

**I own nothing but my OC's**

Sebastian drove the carriage threw London. Ciel and Nyra sat inside the carriage. Nyra wore her usual dress along with her black fur lined coat. The witch and demon had been very distant and cold towards each other lately. She was upset about the interrogation and Sebastian wasn't about to apologize, she was the one being so secretive.

The trio were on their way to the town house. Nyra was bringing her bag, which was full of things required to tutor Ciel, and her puzzle box. The earl was sitting opposite of her with a letter in his hand.

Finally when they arrived at the town house Sebastian opened the carriage door. Nyra did not accept his hand when she stepped out of the carriage after Ciel. The both shared a cold glare directed at each other. A low growl rumbled in Sebastian's throat. The witch growled right back.

"Stop growling at each other." Ciel ordered. "I hate this; there are too many people in London."

"There is no helping it my lord." Sebastian said, opening the door for the young earl. "It is tradition for the nobility to migrate on mass to town every season."

"The season, eh? A waste of time if you ask me." Ciel scoffed.

"Getting away from the manor could prove a nice change of pace. It's a break from those four at least." Nyra couldn't help but sigh in agreement. "We could enjoy some peace and quiet for a time."

"Some peace and quiet does sound nice." Ciel said. When the door opened however, it became clear that peace and quiet was not going to be what they would get. The room was a complete mess. Inside were Madame Red, Lau, and Madam Red's Butler Grell.

"Goodness sake! Where do they keep the tea in this house?" Red said, pulling out a book from a cabinet.

"I can't find it either." Lau said, looking in a vase.

"Of course it's not in there, ugh!" Red growled in frustration.

"Madam Red? Lau? Why are you here?" Ciel asked, blue with shock.

"Ciel, you're early dear." Red said pleasantly.

"Your sudden appearance here in town, must mean," Lau began.

"The Queen's Guard dog has a new scent to follow." Madam Red finished with a coy smile. Ciel however, was not amused.

* * *

Soon, everyone was seated and Ciel was sipping his tea. Nyra and Sebastian stood behind Ciel, throwing occasional glares at each other.

"He struck again. Another prostitute was found gruesomely murdered in Whitechapel. These killings are far from normal. The amount of violence we've seen is unprecedented." Ciel explained.

"The most recent victim was a woman named Mary Ann Nichols. It appeared a special type of blade was used on her. She was torn up beyond recognition." Sebastian said.

Ciel continued the explanation. "The murder's unique style of killing has earned him a nickname from the press... Jack The Ripper."

"A frightening name, eh?" Lau said.

"That's why Ciel is here sooner than expected." Nyra explained. "He hurried into town to look at the situation himself."

Lua set his tea cup down. "But are you sure you'll be brave enough to stomach the crime scene?"

Ciel frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"The sight of the dismembered body will certainly be horrific. And one can only imagine the stench. Blood and gore everywhere, surely it would be enough to drive some men mad. Are you prepared to see such a thing?" Lau placed a hand on Ciel's cheek.

Ciel looked quite serious. "I am the head of the Phantomhive and in service to my Queen. Don't ask foolish questions."

"You're right, so sorry." Lau said.

* * *

Soon enough they were down at the crime scene, Ciel, Sebastian and Nyra walked forward. A young man stood at the front of an alley reading some papers. He had shaggy, auburn hair and blue eyes as well as a mustache. As a police officer, he dressed in a way fitting his role; his attire consisted of a suit, a green tie, a dark-gray trench coat, and a bowler hat.

"I'm sorry my boy. I am afraid a crime scene like this is no place for a child." Nyra smirked a little when she saw Ciel's eyebrow twitch at the child comment. "Now why don't you just run along home?"

"I'm here to see the victim's body." Ciel said.

"The body?! Surely you're kidding me!" He said, surprised the boy said such a thing.

"Abberline!" Nyra turned and saw that it was Sir Randall. "Well, if it isn't Lord Phantomhive. What are you doing here?"

"You know this kid, sir?" Abberline asked the older officer.

"I'm here to help, Sir Randall, since it seems your investigation is dragging a bit. You know who sent me of course." Ciel smirked, showing the Queen's letter. Nyra smirked herself, Ciel loved to aggravate people, something she occasionally enjoyed herself.

Nyra snatched the papers from Abberline. The detective was shocked that this woman would behave in such a way. "It seems you haven't found any big clues yet."

Randall snatched the papers back from the witch. "We at Scotland Yard are more than capable of handling this case, I assure you. There's no need for you to interfere."

"If there wasn't a need for Ciel to interfere then the Queen wouldn't have sent him." Nyra said coldly. "Let's see if I can't find anything."

"You?" Randall asked, growling.

"Yes. Me. Unless you can give me a good reason why not and I swear," Nyra held up a finger when Randall opened his mouth to speak. "If you say because I'm American or that I'm a woman I will tear you limb from limb, sew you back together and do it all over again." Nyra threatened.

Many women in the crowd gasped in shock and shook their heads in disapproval at Nyra's un lady like behavior. Sir Randall looked shock and poor Abberline looked ready to pee himself.

"Uh... Y-you know who she is?" Abberline stuttered.

"She's Lord Phantomhive's governess from America." Abberline grumbled.

"Yes I am, and I'm going to do a little detective work of my own," She turned to Ciel and smiled sweetly at him. "If that's alright Ciel?"

"Go ahead." Ciel smirked, making a slight shooing motion with his hands.

Nyra smirked victoriously and skipped into the dark alley as though it were a field of flowers. She saw a few officers standing around looking at her curiously. Her green eyes studied the area. Lots of dried blood splattered about. Nyra saw some streaks on the ground as if the victim was dragged. First, Nyra followed them to where they must have originated from and walked to the door of a nearby tenement. She tried to open the door only to find it locked.

"Excuse me?" Nyra asked a nearby officer. "Is this where the victim lived?" she questioned.

"Yes." He responded. "It hasn't been investigated yet though."

"Do you have any bobby pins, paperclips or maybe a pen?" The green eyed woman asked.

"Um…I think I have a paper clip." The officer said, rummaging in his pocket. He pulled out the desired object and handed it to the young woman.

"What are you doing?" Nyra turned her head and saw Abberline peering over her shoulder. When she looked back he instantly took a few steps back, still nervous around the witch after her display a few minutes ago. "N-not that you need t-t-to tell me! S-Sorry if I'm distracting you!" He said hurriedly, looking anywhere but her intensely green eyes.

Nyra chuckled. "It's okay. I wanted to see if there were any clues in Mary's house. I'm picking the lock but I need another paperclip." Abberline handed her one. "Thanks." The witch replied and set to work, bending the paperclips in the correct way and then putting them in the lock. Soon enough the lock clicked unlocked.

"How do you know how to do that?" Abberline asked.

"My brother owns an apartment building in America." Nyra invented. "Sometimes people move out and change locks without telling him so he has to know how to get in without breaking the door. That saves money, you know? He's the one that taught me." She said.

"Smart." Abberline muttered.

Nyra took a few steps up the stairs but turned back to the young detective. "You want to come along?"

"Really?" Abberline's eyes lit up.

"Sure." She said, shrugging. "You can't just take notes; experience is also a prime factor in being a good detective. So come on." Nyra said.

Abberline walked up the first few steps when a mischievous idea flashed in her head. "And just because I'm inviting you into a prostitute's home doesn't mean you're getting any service out of me." The poor detective went bright red. Nyra just went upstairs as if nothing happened.

Nyra opened the door and stepped into the home. It was quite disheveled, more so than normal however. The witch saw some broken trinkets and a knife on the ground. Upon further examination she saw that it was just a kitchen knife.

"Let's see if we can learn anything from up here." The black haired woman said.

"Learn what?" Abberline asked.

"By looking at how things were left we can probably find out a few things. Maybe not who killed her but maybe how the murder played out. Was she cut up in her sleep and just tossed in the alleyway, or was the situation entirely different?" The witch questioned.

She walked over to the kitchen knife on the ground. "For example," she said. "She could have tried to use this to defend herself. No one would leave knives lying around on the floor so we can assume there was a struggle; she wasn't just snuck up on from behind." The green eyed witch put the knife back in the knife block.

"Here's a broken clock." Abberline said, leaning down and picking up the object.

"What time is shown on the clock?" Nyra asked, taking a bite of an apple that she had found.

"11:34pm." He replied.

"If there's a struggle we can conclude someone knocked the clock over." Nyra said, hoping that the young detective would catch on.

"And the clock would stop once broken, around the time when she was murdered." Abberline finished.

"Very good." Nyra said. "Now we know that the victim was attacked around 11:34 last night. We can conclude that there was a struggle so she didn't just walk outside with someone she knew." The witch said. "Let's head back outside." She had finished the apple and tossed the core into the trash can.

The detective followed the witch outside. She followed the streaks of blood to a large pool of dried blood. It was clear to Nyra that the victim had been dragged. Clearly the murderer was trying to make a statement.

"Well, I've gathered all the information I need." Nyra said, walking towards the entrance of the alley.

"But you didn't say anything!" Abberline said, jogging to catch up with the witch.

"Did you find anything?" Ciel asked.

"Yes," Nyra nodded. "I've disproved several possibilities of how things could have gone down. Mary wasn't killed in her sleep, and she wasn't lured outside by someone she knew and trusted. There were signs of a struggle inside her home and I've figured out that she was killed around 11:34. She was clearly dragged to that spot." She explained. "Whoever the murderer is, is trying to make a statement. If he was trying to be discreet he could have burned the body or poured lye over it."

"Lye?" Abberline asked.

"Lye can be used as a dissolving agent." Sebastian explained. "If you pour it over a body it will dissolve, leaving next to nothing if given enough time."

Nyra nodded. "And he could have washed away the blood to clean up, even better he could have gotten rid of all blood residue by using some bleach." The witch looked at Randall and Ciel. "You should look into Mary's background, besides prostitution. Find out what she and the other prostitutes have in common. There are so many possibilities of reason behind these killings. Perhaps someone fell in love with the first prostitute but she rejected him. Angered he may have killed her and in a panic started killing other prostitutes to make it look like the work of a serial killer." Nyra finished.

"That's enough," Ciel said. "We're done here." The two servants nodded and walked back to the others.

"Now what dear?" Red asked.

"Now we go see someone who may know something." Ciel said.

"My lord! You mean...?" Lau said.

"Yes, indeed."

* * *

Next thing they knew they were standing outside of a building with a sign that said Undertaker.

"So, where are we?"

"You don't know? Then what was all that about?" Red yelled at Lau while Grell nervously tried to calm her down.

"It's a funeral parlor run by an acquaintance of My Lord's." Sebastian explained.

"The Undertaker?" Red said questionably.

"If we're looking for answers, this is the place." The small earl said.

They all walked inside. The room was quite dark and there were all deferent kinds of coffins stacked all over the place.

"Hehe...welcome. I thought I'd be seeing you before long~" An eerie voice said that echoed through out the parlor. "My lord, it's so lovely to see you~" The Undertaker said, peaking out from inside a coffin. "Do I finally have the pleasure of fitting you for one of my coffins today?~" He asked, crazy grin in place. Madam Red and Lau were blue with shock and Grell had fallen down do to surprise.

"No that's not why I'm here. I wanted to-" Undertaker held up a pale hand to stop Ciel.

"No need to say, I'm already aware, very well aware. One of my recent customers was a bit unusual shall we say, we helped though, Terra and I made her look beautiful again~" The Undertaker said with a wicked grin.

"Did I hear my name?" An American voice with a southern accent asked.

Terra stepped out of the back room. She had been with the Undertaker for as long as Nyra could remember. She looked to be in her early twenties much like Nyra herself. She had hip length golden hair that was braided near her scalp. She had icy blue eyes always lined with black eyeliner. Like always, she wore a black bustle dress with beading accent on the neckline, a fitted bodice, a bustled skirt and a ruffled hem along with a sleeved short jacket.

Her interesting pieces of jewelry were ear cuffs on each ear that looked like brambles of pewter thorns that pierced the ear and weeped with gold Swarovski crystals.

"I would like the details please." Ciel asked, nodding in acknowledgement to Terra.

"I see, so the funeral parlor is only your cover business," Lau said. "How much is it for information?"

Undertaker was on the Chinese man in a second. "I have no need for the Queen's coins! There's only one thing that I want from you!" He then turned his sights on Ciel. "Please my Lord! Give it to me and I'll tell you anything! Give me the extraordinary gift of true laughter! Just one joke and all my information is yours!~" The Undertaker was hugging himself and giggling madly. Terra giggled at his actions.

"Lunatic." Ciel muttered.

"Leave it to me my lord." Lau said. "Here is my joke, it's a classic. On which side does a tiger have the most stripes? On the outside. Get it?" Lau laughed awkwardly. The Undertaker didn't laugh.

"My turn!" Madam Red said. "I live for gossip! So this story will make you laugh so hard, you'll simply curl up and die!"

Sensing what was happening Nyra quickly covered Ciel's ears. Her eye twitched as her ears were assaulted by the crude joke. Last time she was in Victorian times (before her time traveling) she didn't recall women being so dirty minded.

Ciel wondered why Nyra had covered his ears but one look at her face told him he should be thankful. Once Madam Red was finished, she and Lau had an X taped over their mouths.

"Well it looks like you're the only one left sweet heart." Terra said. Who had perched herself on top of a coffin leaning against the wall.

"I gave you a special discount last time but I'm not going to do it again.~" Undertaker said.

"It can't be helped." Sebastian said, walking forward.

"Sebastian?" Ciel looked up at the butler.

"Everyone please wait outside." He turned and looked dead serious. "No matter what happens, do not attempt to listen to this."

Nyra and the others stood outside in awkward silence. Suddenly they heard the Undertaker's laughter and underneath that, Terra's laughing. The door opened to reveal Sebastian sporting his shit-eating grin.

"Please do come back in now, I believe he'll tell us everything we want to know." The demon said.

"Oh my~" the Undertaker giggled. He was leaning against a coffin, drooling a little, which Terra had taken the liberty of gently whipping off. "I've now seen the face of ultimate bliss~"

Soon Nyra and the others were seated on the coffins with beakers filled with tea. She drank the tea, ignoring all surprised glances. She had eaten many different things in her years, believe it or not, but tea in a beaker was not the most disturbing thing she had eaten/drunk before.

"An interesting pattern I'm seeing these days. I often have customers who are incomplete." The Undertaker chuckled, cradling a manikin that showed all the human muscles and organs.

"Incomplete?" Sebastian asked,

"Yes, the uterus is missing. Weird isn't it?" Terra said, as if though she were discussing the weather.

Everyone looked at the two morticians in surprise. Like Sebastian, Nyra remained unaffected, she remembered the Jack the Ripper story from modern times. That and such gore didn't bother her. When Arya died, let's just say, that Nyra went on a bit of a rampage.

"The killer makes a big mess of the body, but that particular part is precisely excised." Undertaker explained.

"He did it on a public road that isn't high traffic." Nyra deducted. "Someone would need to have special skills in order to remove the organ quickly enough."

"Very smart sugar." Terra said. "That's what we were thinking."

Terra then broke out into a light blush when the Undertaker put an arm around her shoulders. "You see, first he slits her throat with a sharp weapon." The silver haired man glided his nails over the woman's throat. "Then he rips in right here." He said, making cutting motions over Terra's stomach. "And takes her precious womanly parts." He walked out from behind the countertop, leaving behind the poor blushing Terra.

"There will be more slain I'm certain. Sadistic killers like these won't stop until someone makes them." He turned towards Ciel. "Will you stop him? Can you sniff him out? Like a good little guard dog?"

"I'm bound by the honor of my family. I eliminate any threat the queen asks me to, by any means I find necessary." Ciel said calmly.

* * *

Later they were all back in the carriage. "His information narrows down our suspects." Ciel said.

"First of all we look at those with the necessary skill set. Crossing out anyone with an alibi on the nights for which the murders occur." Sebastian said. "Removal of the organs would suggest some kind of gruesome ritual. We should focus our investigation on those involved with secret societies." Nyra nodded in agreement.

"As if that narrows the field! Why even I would have the medical skills necessary for this!" Madam Red said. "Besides which the season is ending soon. Any doctors who follow the nobles to the city will be returning to the country and then what?"

"Then we'll have to conclude our investigation quickly." Sebastian said.

"Impossible!" Lau said.

"I should be able to do this much at least, otherwise what kind of butler would I be?" Sebastian said, hand over his heart.

Ciel looked out the window with a smirk on his face. "I'll make up a list of viable suspects and begin questioning them for you immediately my lord." Sebastian said, opening the carriage door. He then grabbed a poor unsuspecting Nyra. Said girl yelped in surprise and instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"What the hell Michaelis!?" Nyra yelled in shock. Ciel made shooing motions with his hand.

"Now if you will excuse us." Sebastian said as he let go of the carriage.

"He knows that we're moving, right?" Madam Red asked as she and Lau ran to look out the back window only to see that the two were gone.

"Sebastian and Nyra will take care of it for now. We can head home and have a cup of tea while we wait." Ciel said carelessly. On the way back he wondered why Nyra and Sebastian were so hostile towards each other.

* * *

When they finally arrived back at the house the opened the door to see Sebastian bowing with a brilliant shit-eating grin. Nyra also stood with a smile by the stairs.

"Welcome back everyone. We have awaited your return. Your afternoon tea is waiting for you in the drawing room." Sebastian said, taking Ciel's hat.

"Hold on! How are you here?!" Madam Red asked incredulously. She and Lau sweat dropped.

"We finished that task and figured we'd head back to wait for you." Nyra said with a smile.

"You made the suspect list already?" Madam Red asked.

"Well, yes I made a list of names based on what we had discussed, then I contacted them all, then I asked them the relevant questions." Sebastian said, holding up a scroll of paper.

"Come now Sebastian, that's impossible even for you." Madam Red said with a smirk.

Sebastian then took off, listing what he had found. "Richard Oswald Doctor of the duke of Bailey was at the white horse pub with friends, he has no connections to secret societies. Madam Hivets, surgeon at the Royal London Central Hospital was with a man at the Stiple Inn, she has no connection to secret societies, William Summerset, doctor of the Earl Chambers was at a party hosted by Viscount Hogwood."

After he was done with the final suspect Sebastian let the paper fall to the ground. "From this information, I have narrowed down our lists, to one possible suspect."

"Are you certain you're just a butler?" Madam Red asked. "Not a secret military intelligence officer?"

Sebastian chuckled. "See, my lady, I am simply one hell of a butler.

* * *

Later that evening they were all in a carriage while Sebastian gave them the rundown. "The Viscount Druitt, also known as Aleistor Chambers. He graduated from medical school but has never gone into practice. Lately he's thrown several parties at his home. But behind the scenes at these same soirées are secret gatherings that only his intimates may attend."

"I've heard that he's into black magic and those occult sort of things." Madam Red said.

"So you're suspicion is that he's hosting these parties to preform ritualistic sacrifices of local prostitutes?" Lau asked.

"Tonight is the last party of the season." Ciel said as a servant helped him out of the carriage. "Which means this is our last chance." He said seriously. However, all seriousness was lost because of the outfit. He was dressed in a pink dress with rose accents, had pigtail extensions to match his hair, black gloves and a pink hat with roses to hide his contract eye.

Lau was in a tuxedo, instead of fancy Chinese garb, like Nyra thought he would dress in. Madam red was wearing a red corset dress, red hat, black gloves, black boa, a black choker with a large red jewel and a black fan. Sebastian was wearing a nice suit, for someone in hirer class and he wore glasses now. Nyra inwardly grumbled. She would only be lying to herself if she didn't think that Sebastian still looked like a fine piece of ass in those glasses, not that she had to admit it. Judging by his smirk though he knew what she was thinking.

Said demon then helped Nyra out who tried to cover her blush with a glare and low growl. She wore a comfortable and soft satin dress with beautiful blue jacquard brocaded corset and poly lace up bodice to shape her body and the skirt was well flowing high quality black satin with piles of ruffles at back. She also wore black gloves similar to Ciel's, had her bangs pinned back in an elegant twist with a black hair stick with diamonds on it, she also wore dangly diamond earrings with black feathers, her necklaces, a little bit of makeup and had a black lacy fan for the occasion.

As the group walked up the stairs, they heard some nearby gossiping women. Apparently they didn't approve of Nyra's dress choice.

"Such a gaudy dress!" Was the main type of insult they used.

"Showing so much skin!"

"She must be a harlot!"

It seemed as though those two women felt the need to gossip about someone, and the poor green eyed girl was their chosen victim. Even though Madam Red was showing more skin then Nyra. Growling under her breath the witch quickly twirled her finger and tied the women's boot laces together with magic. They both began to take some steps up the stairs but then they tripped and fell all the way back down the stairs. They landed in a rather ungraceful pile at the bottom of the stairs, with their pantaloons showing. Everyone in the group snickered at the two women's wails of despair and embarrassment.

"Karma's a bitch and so were those two." Nyra sighed.

Madam Red burst out laughing and Ciel's shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter. Even Sebastian snickered a little bit. When the two looked and Nyra with knowing glances she simply giggled, winked and put her finger to her lips in the universal sigh for 'shush'. Once inside Madam Red handed out assignments. The witch meanwhile was trying to ignore all snide comments about her and perverted guys staring at her.

"Nyra and Ciel will be my nieces, visiting from the country and Sebastian will be Ciel's tutor. Nyra will be Sebastian's wife." Nyra's amused smile froze. His, wife. She glanced up at the demon, figuring he might have something to do with her current assignment. If his eyes flashing demonically were anything to go by, Nyra knew that Sebastian had everything to do with the current arrangement.

"Michaelis." Nyra growled.

_'Well that explains why Madam Red made me wear this ring.'_ Nyra thought to herself. She looked down at the ring on her gloved finger. It was a gold wedding band with a large diamond on top.

"And just why do I have to act like your niece?!" Ciel's angry question snapped Nyra's attention back to the blushing earl.

"Because dear, I've always wanted a girl." Madam Red said with a smile.

"You're kidding me!" Ciel said.

Madam Red leaned in close to Ciel. "You don't want them knowing you're a Phantomhive, now do you? Besides, I've heard that Lord Druitt has an eye for any pretty little thing in a skirt," Ciel paled. "And we do want to catch his eye right?"

"By any means necessary." Sebastian said, a small smirk on his lips. "You do remember saying that, do you not sir?" Ciel glared at him.

"First things first, we need to locate this murderous Viscount." Sebastian said, as the trio walked through the ballroom.

"At least Elizabeth isn't here, I would never want her seeing me like this." Ciel grumbled.

"Oh that dress is so adorable!" A familiar voice squealed.

"Ciel I think you just jinxed yourself." Nyra said. The three turned around just to be sure and sure enough the curly haired blonde was standing just a ways away.

"I adore all the dresses here, they're lovely!" She said.

"Se-Se-Se-Se." Ciel stuttered. He looked about ready to have a panic attack.

"Sir- I mean mistress please calm down." Sebastian said.

"Let's get going." Nyra whispered.

"Oh! You in the pink! Your dress is just beautiful!" Lizzie squealed.

"Moving this way now." Sebastian muttered, leading Ciel and Nyra to hide behind a cake.

"Hm. Where is she?" Lizzie wondered out loud, walking away from the cake.

"This isn't good, I didn't expect her here." Sebastian muttered.

"Where are her parents?" Nyra wondered out loud. They needed to put a tracking device on Lizzie or something since the clearly couldn't keep track of their child. Was Lizzie even supposed to be up this late at night?

"If someone was to se the head of my family dressed this way!" Ciel whispered.

"The Phantomhive name would be ruined for generations." Sebastian said. Ciel somehow managed to blush and pale extremely at the same time.

"Let's go join Madam Red." Ciel decided.

"I do believe your aunt is preoccupied." Nyra said.

"Hahaha! You are such a dear!" Madam Red said to a group of young men. Lau was nearby fanning her with a leaf.

"Looks like she's having a grand old time." Ciel said, a tick mark forming.

"*Gasp* There!" Lizzie said victoriously and began to run towards said distressed earl.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's and Nyra's arm. "Come this way my young mistress."

Sebastian stopped by a nearby servant holding drinks. "You man! That young lady over there requires lemonade."

"Yes, certainly sir." The servant nodded and offered Lizzie a drink, distracting the girl long enough for the group to slip away outside onto the balcony.

"Why do these things always happen to me?" Ciel asked, panting slightly from running around so much.

"Lord Druitt looks as gorgeous as ever tonight! His hair shines like the sun!" A nearby woman gushed.

Looking in the direction the women were looking they saw who they were searching for. He had shaggy, light-blond hair, lavender eyes and was wearing a white suit. "That's the Viscount Druitt! Let's go." Ciel said.

"Yes." Sebastian and Nyra chorused. They stopped when they heard the sweet sound of violins filling the room. The dance floor was soon filled with dancing couples.

"Damn!" Ciel cursed under his breath. "I'll never get close to him."

"We have no choice, we will have to dance our way over to the Viscount." Sebastian said, dragging Ciel out onto the dance for amidst Nyra's snickers.

"You really expect me to dance in public, and with you?" Ciel asked incredulously.

"You already know young master that I am one hell of a dancer. Besides, as your tutor, propriety allows me to dance with you at a public function such as this one. It will simply appear that I am chaperoning my student, the sister of course of my beautiful wife." Nyra held her fan up to her cheeks to hide her faint blush.

"Do... Do I have to?" Ciel asked.

"Shall we dance now, young mistress?" Sebastian asked and smoothly guided Ciel onto the dance floor. "We cut across like so." Sebastian instructed, blocking Lizzie's view. When they finally made it across the room Ciel collapsed, panting.

Sebastian sighed. "How could you become exhausted so easily me lady?" The demon asked, pulling Ciel to his feet.

Clap. Clap. Clap. "Your sister's dancing is exquisite, like a lovely little robin miss raven." The Viscount said to Nyra who was on his arm.

"Thank you for helping me find her, My Lord." Nyra said with a fake smile. "It seems you've found my husband as well." Nyra said, discreetly tilting her hand so that the diamond on her ring shined in the light. She separated herself from the Viscount and stood by Sebastian smiling sweetly at him and resting her head in his shoulder.

The demon was slightly surprised that the witch would be so affectionate towards him, since lately she was about ready to zap him, but judging by how much she highlighted the fact that she was 'married' it became quite clear that the Viscount had been a little to forward.

"Young mistress allow us to fetch you something to drink." Sebastian bowed.

"Play nicely now," a devious smirk appeared on Nyra's lips. "Cecelia."

Ciel turned bright red, several tick marks appeared on his head and he glared furiously at the retreating backs of the demon and witch. But he quickly turned his attention back to the task at hand. He curtsied. "Good evening, my lord Druitt."

"I do hope you're enjoying the party," Viscount Druitt kissed his knuckles, "dear robbin."

"Oh yes certainly." Ciel discreetly whipped his hand on his dress. "It's a wonderful party but, my lord I've been waiting to speak with you all evening."

"Oh?" The viscount questioned.

"I'm bored to death of dancing and eating." Ciel sighed, glancing away.

The viscount smirked and put a hand around Ciel's waist. "What a spoiled princess you are little robin. Looking for something more," his hand trailed lower, "entertaining?"

Ciel shuddered in disgust. _'Endure it, Ciel you can do this! You have no choice now. After all of those horrible, HORRIBLE, lessons you can handle it!'_ He turned to the viscount and put on a sugary sweet voice. "You know of other amusements? I'd be most interested."

"Of course." The viscount gently held Ciel's chin. "I'd be happy to show them to you Robbin, my sweet little thing."

_'GRRR! WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL THIS CREEP!'_ Ciel innerly raged. "Oh really like what?"

_'I have to find out his secret before this dance is over!'_ Ciel thought. _'What?'_ He glanced over and saw Lizzie staring at him from across the room._ 'If she sees me!'_

"You want to know?" The viscount asked.

"Yes I'm simply dying to my lord." Ciel replied._ 'If Elizabeth comes this way, I'm doomed!'_

"Might be a bit young yet." The viscount said.

_'Hurry!'_ "Now don't tease me my lord, I'm a lady, not a little girl." _'Hurry!' _Ciel gulped.

The music stopped. _'The dance is over!' _Ciel thought in panic.

Lizzie ran towards them. _'She's coming!'_ Ciel panicked.

The viscount took Ciel's chin and turned his face back towards him. "What has you so distracted, my delightful butterfly?"

"Uh! It's nothing, my lord." Ciel said, panicking. _'This is it! My life is over!'_

Suddenly a masked couple fell from the sky in front of Elizabeth. The masked man was dipping the woman and they were both smirking at each other. Many stared at the couple in shock.

_'Sebastian! Nyra!'_

Violins began to play a slow tune and Nyra began to sing.

"I don't recall scheduling any performances." The viscount said, puzzled.

_'Now's my chance!'_ Ciel threw on some puppy dog eyes. "My lord, I've seen more than enough performances, can we go please?" _'Ugh, this is awful!'_

"Yes, anything for you my sweet." The viscount smirked. Ciel was so disgusted he nearly broke out in hives.

The viscount held a curtain open. "Right this way dear." Ciel tightened his fists and walked through, the viscount right behind him.

* * *

**FIVE MINUTES AGO WITH NYRA AND SEBASTIAN**

"I do believe the Cecelia comment has angered the young master." Sebastian said.

"It was worth it and you know you think its funny." Nyra giggled as they walked towards the refreshment table. Nyra picked up a glass of champagne and took a drink. Even though she was on a mission, there was no reason why she shouldn't enjoy herself.

"So you're not angry anymore?" Sebastian's comment froze Nyra, midsip.

She sighed. "I'm still pretty upset about that interrogation." She sighed again. "But I'm not nearly as angry as before feather brain." Nyra said with a small smile.

Sebastian knew then, the moment that name came from her mouth, that she wasn't that upset anymore, what she said next however was unexpected.

"Arya was very dear to me." Nyra said. "She was ten years old, when she was killed, when they tried to kill me, when I couldn't save her." Her voice shook slightly, as it always did whenever she discussed Arya. She gently rested her fingers on the largest emerald on her choker. "This belonged to her, it's my last connection to Arya."

"How long has it been, since she died?" Sebastian asked.

"For you? Two hundred years. For me, four hundred." Nyra sighed and the chuckled mercilessly. "I should probably be over it by now but," She put a hand to her temple. "The memory is still as clear as if it happened yesterday."

"How?" Sebastian's one word was all he needed to say for Nyra to know what he was asking.

"Burned at the stake. They found out she was a witch and she was burned. They tried to burn me as well but I escaped, however Arya wasn't strong enough to withstand the flames long enough for me to get to her." Nyra sighed again, her breath shaking and her eyes beginning to water. "And to think that-"

"You've said before your singing has magical qualities correct?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes?" Nyra replied, confused as to why he would ask this now.

"And you are familiar with the tango?" Sebastian asked, reaching into his coat.

"Spain is one of my favorite countries to visit." Nyra said.

"Get ready to give a performance." Sebastian said, handing her a mask. She looked where he was looking and saw that Lizzie was heading towards Ciel. Sebastian then scooped her up, leapt towards the ceiling and landed with them in their positions mentioned earlier.

The violinists began to kick up a slow, mournful tune. Sebastian must have had something to do with it. The masked woman opened her mouth and began to sing and the couple began to dance slowly, in step with the tempo of the music. The entire room seemed mesmerized by the performance.

_"I tried to find you at the bottom of a bottle,  
laying down on the bathroom floor."_

The music began to pick up speed a bit and so did Nyra and Sebastian.

_"My loneliness was rattling the windows."  
You said you don't want me anymore.  
And you left me,"_

The two began to dance with more complicated steps, speed and precise movements that made the crowd ooh and ahh.

_"Standing on a corner cryin',  
feeling like a fool for trying."_

_"I don't even remember why I'm  
wasting all these tears on you."_

_"I wish I could erase my memory,  
cause you didn't give a damn about me."_

_"Oh finally I'm through,  
wasting all these tears on you."_

The music began to slow down a little again.

_"These tears on you!"_

_"You ain't worth another sleepless night,  
and I'll do everything I gotta do to getcha off of my mind."_

_"Cause what you wanted I couldn't give  
what you did, boy, I'll never forget."_

The music kicked up again.

_"And you left me,  
Standing on a corner cryin',  
feeling like a fool for trying."_

_"I don't even remember why I'm  
wasting all these tears on you."_

_"I wish I could erase my memory,  
cause you didn't give a damn about me!"_

_"Oh finally I'm through  
wasting all these tears on you!"_

_"These tears on you."_

Nyra couldn't help but compare this dance with all the other dances she had shared with Sebastian. King Charles coronation ball, Vienna and who knew how many other dances they had shared beyond the ones on missions for the Queen. Had she danced with him is Spain? France? Greece? China, Japan or India? Maybe Egypt? Or perhaps even in America? The earliest she knew when she and Sebastian met was in 1530, but had they met earlier? When, truly, was their first meeting?

_"And you left me"_

_"Standing on a corner cryin',  
feeling like a fool for trying."_

_"I don't even remember why I'm  
wasting all these tears on you!"_

_"I wish I could erase my memory  
cause you didn't give a damn about me!"_

_"Oh finally I'm through  
Wasting all these tears on you!"_

_"These tears on you"_

The music slowed down quite a bit, to the sorrowful tune at the beginning of the song.

_"I tried to find you at the bottom of a bottle,"_

Sebastian slowly twirled Nyra around.

_"Laying down on the bathroom floor." _

He dipped the witch and held her there as the violins played a few last cords, keeping eye contact.

The crowd roared with applause and Lizzie clapped giddily, her green eyes shining. Sebastian lifted an out of breath Nyra back to a standing position. They both smiled for the audience and bowed. Madam Red came forward, clapping with Lau and Grell behind her.

"Sebastian, Nyra that was incredible!" Madam Red said.

"Indeed, quite a show." Lau agreed.

Sebastian smirked. "As servants of the house of Phantomhive we should be able to put on one hell of a,"

"Bewitching performance." Nyra finished.

* * *

The viscount opened the door to a dark room for Ciel. "We are going to a place I'm sure you'll find very amusing, I know I do." Ciel walked in. "Please," the viscount closed the door.

A sweet smell hit Ciel's nose as he walked in. _'What is that smell? It's suffocating.'_ The earl felt himself begin to lose consciousness. _'Damn him!'_ Was his last thought before he collapsed against the door.

"See aren't you enjoying yourself?" The viscount said ominously as he loomed over Ciel. "Little Robbin."

* * *

Ciel was panting and gasping for breath. "Se-Sebastian!" He gasped, said demon butler was behind him.

"Please hold on a little longer sir, you can do it." The demon said.

Nyra lay on the bed, her hair laid askew across the pillow and a thin sheen of sweat covered her body as she lay, still panting. Sebastian was already finished with her. "Don't fight it Ciel, it'll only make things harder on you." She gasped.

Ciel finally cried out. "THAT'S IT YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!" Ciel yelled.

"I doubt any woman has been killed by her corset alone." Sebastian said.

"With your strength Sebastian you could probably make it happen." Nyra sighed. "And why did you have to tie my corset so tight?! You know I can tie it by myself!" The witch yelled, a tick mark on her forehead. Sebastian didn't respond, he just tightened the strings on Ciel's corset.

* * *

Ciel's opened his eyes only to find himself bound and blindfolded. He heard the viscount's voice.

"And now what you've all been waiting for, tonight's crown jewel." The cover was lifted off of Ciel's cage. Gasps and whispers rang throughout the room.

"I'm sure she'd make a lovely decoration, or sweet little pet." The viscount said. "You can keep her whole and healthy or sell her for parts if you'd like to. Her eyes are two different colors but for the collector that will add to her unique attraction."

_'Black market auction!'_ Ciel thought.

"The bidding shall begin momentarily." Viscount Druitt said.

_'So that's what he's doing! He removes the prostitutes organs and then sells them at his parties?'_ Ciel thought as an assistant removed the blindfold.

"The starting bid is one thousand." Druitt said.

"2000!"

"3000!"

"3500!"

Ciel opened both his eyes.

"5000!"

"Sebastian come get me." Ciel commanded. The room went dark.

Ciel sat there, motionless as he heard screams and groans of the people being knocked out by the demon and the witch. When the lights came back on Sebastian and Nyra standing the doors.

"Really sir." Sebastian sighed. "Are you good for nothing but getting yourself captured, how sad."

Having thinking about Arya so much, Nyra seemed a little more worried about Ciel. She leapt onto the stage and created a glowing ball of light blue energy. With that she blasted the cage and watched as the bars turned to ice. She then simply flicked the bars and the entire cage collapsed in a neat pile of ice dust in a perfect circle around its victim. Sebastian undid Ciel's bounds and helped him stand.

"Scotland Yard should be here soon." Nyra said. "We should get going."

"I agree." Sebastian said, easily picking up both Ciel and Nyra.

* * *

The next morning's paper came as quite a shock. "Jack the Ripper strikes again?" Lau said in shock.

"So the Viscount wasn't our man after all." Madam Red said. Ciel glared down at the paper furiously.


	7. A Witch's Memories

**I own nothing but my OC's**

It was a rainy night in London. Everyone was back at the town house. They had just finished dinner. They were in a comfortable sitting room, Nyra, Sebastian, Ciel and Madam Red. Nyra had finished the puzzle box; all she needed to do now, was open it. But she didn't want to do such a thing until they found Jack the Ripper, after that she would tell Ciel about the box.

"Is this really the time for a game of chess?" Ciel asked.

Madam Red made her move. "Obsessing about it won't help you solve the case. Why not just leave it all to Sebastian and Nyra dear?" She asked.

"Because they are simply my chess pieces. I'm the one who moves them by giving orders." Nyra and Sebastian stood in the background, the demon polishing china and the witch reading a book. "But they're no ordinary pieces." Madam Red raised a brow. "They can move as many spaces as they need to," Ciel knocked over one of Madam Red's pieces with his knight. "Like that."

Madam Red gasped. "That was against the rules you know." She placed her piece back up right.

Ciel rested his chin on his fingers, a slight smirk on his face. "Indeed. It would be if this was a game. But rules such as that have no true meaning in the real world. There're always knights who break the rules and pawns who betray. If you let your guard down, it's check mate." Ciel moved his knight.

"You must have had other options in life besides policing England's underworld? I'm sure my sister, your mother, wanted something else for you. And yet after their deaths you return to be the queen's guard dog. Is it because you're trying to avenge your parent's murders?" Madam Red asked.

Ciel finished his sip of tea before he answered. "The need for revenge is a funny thing; it won't bring back the dead." Nyra knew about that all too well when Arya died, oh well, it made her feel better when she got her revenge, if only for a moment. "Nor will it bring them happiness."

"But then-" Ciel interrupted his aunt.

"To answer your question I didn't return to the House of Phantomhive for my parents. I did it for myself. I want to find the people responsible for what happened and I want to make them experience the same pain and humiliation that I suffered." Ciel said seriously. Nyra felt a low growl bubble in her throat. She wanted to help Ciel get his revenge. Perhaps it was her sympathy for Ciel, or perhaps it was her protectiveness. She had grown to love Ciel, be it as a son or little brother, she didn't know.

Madam Red smiled at a memory. "I still remember when you were born, though it seems so long ago." She stood up and walked towards her nephew on the other side of the chess board. "You were so tiny and fragile I remember thinking "no matter what I have to protect him."" Madam Red gently stroked Ciel's head. "You know that I was never able to have children, but there was you and I've come to think of you as my own son. Which is why I wish you would quit this."

Ciel removed his aunt's hand from his head, surprising the red head. "This is a task I've freely chosen. It's still my choice to make and no one else's." He looked up and told his aunt seriously. "I don't regret my decision and I won't be coddled, by anyone."

* * *

Later Sebastian helped Madam Red place her coat on; Nyra had followed him to see Madam Red off.

"I have it now, thank you." Madam Red said.

"My lady." Sebastian said, the red woman seemed troubled.

"Promise me; say you'll never leave his side." She looked at Nyra. "Either of you. This is a dangerous world for a boy; make sure he doesn't lose his way."

Sebastian and Nyra both got down on one knee and placed their hand over their hearts. "Fear not." Sebastian said. "I swear I shall stay by his side until the very end."

"So will I," She winked playfully despite the seriousness of the promise. "I'm not that easy to get rid of."

The door opened to reveal Grell standing in the rain with an umbrella. "I'm here to escort you back home my lady." Just then lightning struck.

* * *

Ciel was sleeping on his bed when a knock woke him. The door opened and Sebastian and Nyra stepped inside. The demon had asked the witch to come with him to go over the suspects with Ciel.

"Well then?" he asked.

Sebastian closed the door behind them. He held the list of suspects in his hand. "No matter how I look at it the result is still the same."

Ciel sat up. "Yesterdays murder, the Viscount didn't do it."

"None of the people in the mansion could have done it either." Nyra said.

"Indeed, no person could move that quickly," He put a hand on his head, feeling a migraine coming on. "Anyway tomorrow we'll start." Ciel then stopped. He looked up at his butler in shock. "Sebastian, you did it."

Nyra turned to Sebastian. Although she didn't doubt that he had the ability to do that, she knew that he didn't do it. Why would he? Sebastian wasn't the type to do something without a reason or purpose behind it. Nyra sweat dropped when she realized something. She didn't know why he continued to tease her and harass her.

"Of course I didn't my lord. I told you I never lie." Sebastian said. "Now, involved in medicine, ties to secret societies or black magic, lacking alibis for the nights when the bodies were found, the only human who fits our criteria is the Viscount Druitt."

Ciel glared at the butler. "You know more about this then you're letting on, don't you?"

Sebastian had a shit-eating grin in place. "But I'm simply one hell of a butler." He placed a hand over his heart. "As you well know I only carry out those orders my master has directly given me." Ceil growled and looked to be on the verge of a meltdown.

Sebastian threw the list of suspects into the air. "You need only say the words my lord. And I become either your pawn, or your knight, as I'm sure is the same for Nyra. Now master, move us to check." Nyra smirked, knowing things were going to get fun. A crack formed in her mask.

* * *

Nyra, Sebastian and Ciel stood by a tenement in the East End, far enough away to not be seen but close enough to get the target. Nyra was wearing her fighting dress and her coat. It was still raining but it had slowed down.

"He'll show if we steak out this place right?" Ciel asked, dressed in newspaper boy clothes.

"Yes." Sebastian said.

"You know, I've realized the murdered prostitutes have other things in common besides their profession." Ciel said.

"You're welcome." Nyra said in a sing song voice. Ciel sighed with a tick mark on his forehead. The witch had taken the liberty of rubbing it in when Ciel said what their new search perimeters were. She even did a 'victory dance.' Complete with song, it was still ringing in his ears.

_"I told you so, I told you so!"_

_"I-I-I told you so!"_

_"I told you so, I told you so!"_

_"And now in French!"_

_"Jevous l'ai dit!"_

_"Jevous l'ai dit!"_

_"Want some German Ciel, huh?"_

_"Ich habe dir gesagt!"_

_"Ich habe dir gesagt!"_

_"I TOLD YOU SO!"_

She had ended that dance with the splits. Ciel shook that memory from his head.

"The most beautiful glossy black hair." Sebastian said.

"But I still don't understand why he had to kill them all." Ciel said.

"So very lovable, it could almost be a sin." Sebastian continued.

"And what's more I-" Ciel stopped when Sebastian continued.

"So soft. Oh, so soft." Sebastian continued, ignoring Ciel's mounting frustration.

"Listen when I'm talking to you!" He snapped, a tick mark on his forehead.

Nyra and Sebastian had been fawning over a black cat that had wandered over to them. Nyra may have a connection to wolves but she still liked cats. She also enjoyed how adorable Sebastian behaved when around a cat.

"Oh, I apologize sir but she was so beautiful and soft." Sebastian let the cat go. Nyra waved goodbye to the little feline.

"Nyra, are your wolves… okay with you being near a cat?" Ciel asked awkwardly, since it was a bizarre question.

Nyra shook her head. "No, they practically worship me. In fact if I remember correctly a she-wolf called Moonflower has a small habit of taking in abandoned wildcat cubs."

An ear piercing scream startled Nyra. "How could somebody have gotten passed us?" Ciel asked.

"Let's go sir." The three of them ran towards the door, Ciel in the lead.

He threw open the door and a stray drop of blood hit his cheek. He stared at the bloody remains of the prostitute, to stunned to move.

"Ciel don't!" Nyra said as she grabbed Ciel's shoulder. She got a peek at what was inside the room. The woman's organs were all over the floor. Nyra again remained unaffected. During her rampage after Arya died she had done similar things to her victims.

"Come away." Sebastian said, covering the young master's eyes. He leapt away, dragging the young master away from the door.

Ciel was shaking, the image he saw now burned into his brain forever. He retched and faintly felt Nyra's nails tracing soothing circles on his back and her using a handkerchief to wipe his mouth.

"You've made quite a bloody mess of things in there." Sebastian said to whoever was in the room. "Jack the Ripper or rather, Grell Sutcliff."

Said butler walked out of the room, dripping with blood. Nyra snarled like a wolf at the butler and wrapped her arms protectively around Ciel. "No! No you're wrong! I-I heard the scream and rushed to help. But-"

"Drop the act!" Nyra growled. "It's over!" She then tilted her head to the side, a habit she had developed when she was eighteen. "This is actually the first time I've met one of you in a long while. You played the role of simpering idiot well." Nyra's eyes narrowed and her lips twitched, beginning to pull back in the beginnings of a snarl. "Your act had almost everyone completely fooled. The way you were able to hoodwink me." Nyra sighed and shook her head. "One of the Seven Sisters." She looked back up. "It's embarrassing, being as old as I am." She sighed. "Although I must commend you for your acting skills, you're very good."

A drop of blood ran down Grell's cheek, almost like a tear. "You… You think so?" Grell chuckled and grinned psychotically. His teeth were like a shark's. "How kind."

He pulled the red ribbon holding back his brown hair. "That's great to hear." He removed his circular glasses. "After all, I am an actress." He took out a comb and combed the brown away, leaving behind a bright red. "And quite a good one at that." His eyes, which now had fake eyelashes landed on the demon butler. "You aren't really Sebastian either are you?" he replaced his white gloves with black ones.

"Sebastian is the name my master gave me, so that is who I am," Sebastian smirked. "For now."

"Ah, you're playing the faithful dog." Grell replaced his old glasses with red ones with skull chains attached. "Well you're handsome enough to get away with it."

Nyra was starting to get efficiently creeped out.

"Anyway here we are Sebastian. No, I'll call you Bassy!" Grell flipped his hair over his shoulder. "Let me introduce myself. The Burnett Butler Grell Sutcliff. What do you say? Let's get along!" Grell blew a kiss and Nyra felt the demon shudder in disgust as the little heart bounced off his head. Nyra filed this away to tease him with for later. Another thing Grell was good at, creeping out Sebastian. That was an accomplishment few could achieve.

"Ah, it's so nice to talk to you in my true form. I admit I was surprised when I first met you. I've never seen a demon playing a butler. I've also never seen a witch play a governess." Grell said.

"But I could say the same about you." Sebastian said. "I never thought I'd find one of your kind playing a butler either. You're supposed to be the intermediary between man and God." Grell smirked. "A grim reaper. Why would a divine being like you pretend to be a servant?"

"Why, indeed. For now let's just say that it was out of love for a certain woman." Grell said.

"And that woman would be?" Asked Sebastian.

"You don't really need to ask, do you?" A familiar voice asked as she stepped out of the shadows of the room.

Ciel removed Sebastian's hand from his eyes and saw his Aunt standing before him. "Madam."

Madam Red chuckled. "Well I hadn't counted on this. I didn't think anyone would be able to tell who Grell truly is."

Ciel whipped his mouth. "Naturally you were on the suspect list from the very beginning. But all of your alibis seemed flawless."

Madam Red's gaze softened. "You mean you actually suspected your own aunt?"

"I was looking for a murderer," Ciel said coldly. "Degree of relation to me did not mater. None of the humans on the suspect list could have been responsible for all the murders, but if one of them had an inhuman accomplice, that would change the game completely. It had to be someone who could enter and leave a room without being noticed, someone who could travel from the Viscount's hoe to the East End instantaneously. In the end you two were the only ones who could be Jack the Ripper, you Madam Red and Grell Sutcliff."

"I began to look into what else the victims had in common besides prostitution. And then I'd noticed they'd all gone under a certain surgery at the hospital where you work. We made a list of all the patients." Ciel took out a folded piece of paper from his vest and held it up. "One, the only one that was still alive was a woman by the name of Mary Kelly. We knew if we waited around here you would come for her eventually." Ciel glanced away, the image still burned into his brain. "But we were… too late."

"My darling nephew, how unfortunate this turned out to be. If you had let it go we could have played chess again." Madam Red clenched her fist. "But now…" The woman then had an insane look in her eyes. "YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING!"

The sound of an engine whirring startled Nyra when Grell swung a chainsaw at them. Sebastian caught the blade between his hands and pushed the red haired man away.

"What is that?" Ciel asked in shock.

"Grim Reapers use special tools to collect souls. That's his reaper scythe, also known as a chainsaw from my time." Nyra said.

"Don't you dare call it that! This is so much more than a scythe! I worked very hard to customize it!" Grell was then off in his very dramatic description of his weapon. "This is a special death scythe of my own design, it can hack anyone into tiny pieces." His attention was then back on Sebastian. Typically Nyra would be upset about being ignored but considering the kind of attention Sebastian was getting, she didn't mind.

"I've been far too well behaved. I'm getting out of shape. I would love to exercise my skills. So. Shall. We. Play?"

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched. "Perhaps you could be a bit more respectful of my position. I'm on duty after all." That only seemed to encourage the reaper.

He had hearts flying around him and was waving his chainsaw around. "What a stoic man you are! That makes you even more irresistible!" He then became somewhat calmer. "You know, red is my favorite color. It's perfect for hair, for clothes, for lipstick. So I painted all those women with pretty, pretty red blood. So Bassy, now I'll make you even better looking than you are. I'll tear you up from the inside, and trust me I'll make you like it." He winked. "You'll be as lovely as scattered rose petals."

Sebastian turned his back. "You're a grim reaper. You're job is to quietly harvest the souls of the dying." Sebastian removed his jacket and put it on Ciel's head to shield him from the rain. "And as a butler your job is to follow your master like a shadow." He turned back to the reaper, "You have violated both of these expectations and quite frankly I find it sickening."

"Bassy, you wound me!" Grell said. "You know I'm more deathly efficient then I seem!" He struck a rocker pose with his tongue sticking out.

Ciel put a hand to his eye patch. "In my name and that of the queen I order you Sebastian and Nyra," He lifted the patch to reveal the mark. "Put an end to them!" The mark glowed, along with Sebastian's eyes.

"Indeed my Young Lord." The demon said and began to pull off his gloves with his teeth.

"As you wish, Young Master." Nyra said. Ciel was slightly shocked to see that Nyra's fingers grew longer, to a slightly unnatural length and the claws that replaced her finger nails.

"Birdbrain." Nyra said, addressing the demon. "You can handle." Nyra looked at Grell, trying to figure out the correct pronoun to use. "That. I'll handle Madam Red." The witch glared at the red clad woman and felt her teeth sharpen into their needle-like form.

"Ooh! Yes! Please run away! We can play tag Bassy!" Grell swung his chainsaw at the demon, who dodged each of them gracefully.

Grell took another swing but only hit the wall when Sebastian cart wheeled out of the way. When he landed Grell appeared right behind him. Sebastian once again blocked the hit with his hands but was backed up against the wall.

"Let's see what happens if you're not fast enough! You get cut!" Grell angled the chainsaw so that it cut the fabric on Sebastian's shoulder. The reaper chuckled. "It's more fun when it hurts a little bit though isn't it?"

Meanwhile with Nyra and Ciel. Nyra glared at the red head. "You're still the queen's guard dog, which means that now I'm your prey." Ciel didn't respond, he just stood there with an emotionless look in his eyes. "But if it's hunt or be hunted." Madam Red drew a knife from her sleeve and charged. "There's only one thing I can do!"

Nyra snarled, knocked the weapon aside and shoved the woman back with a powerful gust of wind. Nyra stood on the ground on all fours in front of Ciel, snarling like a wild dog.

"You're a doctor, how could you do it!?" Ciel asked.

"You wouldn't understand if I told you. You're just a child!" Madam Red screamed and lunged again. Nyra gathered enough of the water around her to create a strong hose that blasted the woman back again. She really didn't want to hurt her, a relative of Ciel's, but if she had to she would fry her to a crisp.

"You rat." Madam Red muttered. "You shouldn't have been born in the first place!" She ran a third time and surprisingly enough when Nyra lunged forward for a physical attack Madam Red clubbed her to the side with a surprisingly heavy blow.

That knocked Nyra off her feet and sent her stumbling. At first Nyra just lay there, absolutely stunned. How could a human like Madam Red have the strength to knock such a powerful witch such as herself off her feet? Perhaps a spur of the moment? She snapped out of her daze when she saw that Madam Red was choking Ciel.

"MASTER!" Sebastian yelled when Nyra screamed "CIEL!"

Blood splattered and the witch and demon were behind the woman who was holding her face, both reaching out to end her life.

"Stop! Don't kill her!" They both stopped inches from her head. Sebastian panted; grasping his shoulder which Nyra noted had a deep cut and was bleeding quite heavily from.

Nyra sighed and shook her head. "Stupid feather brain." She muttered and raised a glowing hand. Placing it on his shoulder the demon allowed the witch to heal him. A few cracks had streaked across the witch's mask, but she made no move to fix them.

"Ooh~" Grell giggled. "How sweet you are Bassy, really what a prince, sacrificing your own poor limb to save that kid." He walked toward Madam Red, who was shaking. "On the other hand you're a disappointment Madam. Come now, hurry up and kill the brat already!"

Madam Red looked at Ciel with tears in her eyes. "I loved my sister, I loved her husband, I love their child. I can't!" Madam Red gasped. "I can't kill him; I can't kill their beloved son."

"Really? You're getting soft hearted on me all of a sudden, after all those deaths?" Grell asked. "If you don't end him, he'll end you!"

"Madam." Said Ciel.

"But… this dear boy." She turned to Grell. "This child is my-"

Nyra saw what was happening and pushed Madam Red out of the way. Pain exploded throughout her body when the chainsaw ripped through her chest.

"NYRA NO!" She vaguely heard Ciel yell.

"Oops, wrong victim." Grell said merrily, clearly not caring either way.

Nyra's blood then transformed into reels on film, spiraling all over the place for everyone to see, including Madam Red and Ciel.

"Is that her..?" Sebastian asked.

"A part of the reaper's job is to replay and examine the memories of those who are on the 'To Die' list. From that we determine what kind of person they were; we see from their perspective what kind of life they lived." Grell said. "And we decide whether they should live or die.

"Their lives, flash right before their eyes." Sebastian said.

"Oh please, that's such a pedestrian term. It is so much more than that, this is the reaper's true power! THE CINAMATIC RECORD!" Grell smirked. "This should be interesting, a witch's cinematic record."

**NYRA'S MEMORIES**

**I grew up on a mountain top village in northern Norway in 420 B.C. I was born into the high class family of Stark.**

_A small girl with black hair in twin braids and green eyes stood in front of a large torchlight wooden castle. She wore a plain brown dress with fur trimmings, fur lined boots and she had a black furry cloak on her shoulders. Her clothes seemed to be that of high quality, or at least what was considered high quality compared to that of the clothing others wore. Around her neck was the signature pendant, the wolf door knocker necklace._

Sebastian and Ciel's eyes widened when they saw the necklace around the girl's neck. They were seeing Nyra as a child. She only appeared to be about six or seven years old.

_The young girl skipped through the snow in the town. She waved brief hellos to fellow villagers with a bright smile. She stopped in front of a hut and knocked on the door. A pretty brunet woman with blue eyes opened the door. She wore several necklaces and had many rings on her fingers. She ushered the small girl inside._

_When they were inside they sat opposite of each other at a small wooden table with a single candle burning. The woman raised her hand toward the flame and removed from the candle so that it floated in the palm of her hand. She then put it back and then ushered for Nyra to do the same. Tentatively, Nyra reached out and touched the flame with the tips of her fingers. When she pulled back, she kept the flame on her fingers. She smiled brightly and giggled, the older woman smiling as well and laughing with encouragement._

**My father was human and he died in battle before I was born. My mother, a witch, died due to complications during labor. A witch's mother typically trained her daughter but since that couldn't happen for me, a witch living in our village took it upon herself to train me as the years rolled by.**

Brief memories flashed in front of them. One of a eight year old Nyra juggling a small flame, then Nyra at twelve stomping on the ground, making boulders rise, Nyra at thirteen manipulating water and ice, Nyra at fourteen controlling lightning and wind, Nyra at sixteen using her ability to control others movements to torture a man in prison. All of those memories had the older witch by Nyra's side. Finally Nyra stood completely bare in front of her teacher at eighteen; they were standing by a forest.

**My teacher knew of the Stark family's connection to wolves, and to enhance it to its full potential, she sent me to survive with a wolf pack in the woods for one year without even the clothes on my back. Not only would this increase my relationship with the wolves but it would improve my survival skills and my physical dexterity. **

_A quick memory played of Nyra crouching at an elk's carcass, surrounded by other wolves as they ate. She tore off chunks of bloody meat with her hand and feasted as she pleased. Her hands were stained with blood, as was her mouth. The red liquid dribbled down her chin and neck, even over her chest. Suddenly she heard footsteps, she turned and saw two men approaching with torches, and they were clearly hunters._

_They froze when they saw Nyra, crouching with her pack. Nyra had a chunk of meat in her hand. She glared at the men and flashed her needle teeth with a furiously wolf like snarl. The hunters screamed and ran off like cowards. Nyra rolled her eyes and continued her meal._

**Once I was done with my training with the witch of my village I challenged the strongest witch in Norway for her title. I defeated her and became known as the Head Witch of Norway. After that I began to wander, to locations all over the globe to expand my knowledge of all things, both magical and none magical.**

Once again, brief memories flashed, one of Nyra in a pharaoh like garment, cloaked in golden jewelry as she held a sheet of hieroglyphs. Other images of Nyra flashed by, from wearing saris to kimonos to dresses from all different time periods.

**I became bored at one point and decided to really settle down in one place for a while, instead of just visiting for a year or two. I settled down in western Virginia in the early 1700's. It was a small village on a ridge by a waterfall and river. I lived a relatively simple life of brewing medicines from herbs I found in the nearby forest. **

**I remember other witches pressuring me to have a child, to give me reason in life, but I didn't want to. Many witches simply had a one night stand with a male to get pregnant, hopefully with a girl since male witches, warlocks, were a rarity. But I knew that if I was going to raise a child, I wanted a father that I could raise it with. I didn't want to fall in love but, even with all my power I couldn't stop certain things from happening.**

_A Nyra that didn't look any different from the one that Sebastian and Ciel knew was walking down a cobblestone path in a simple dress. She held a basket of herbs that she had gathered from the forest. It was pretty windy outside so she had wrapped the herbs in a bundle with a weight in it to make sure they didn't blow away. A particularly strong gust blew and blew Nyra's head piece off. The witch cursed lightly under her breath. When she turned around she saw the head of the town holding her head piece. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes._

_"I believe you dropped this." He chuckled._

_Nyra smiled and took her head piece back._

**He asked me to marry him two years later, and I said yes. Looking back on it now I don't know why I even got involved with him. Witches try not to fall in love with humans, knowing that they would grow older while the witch did not. Later there was Arya. It has been four hundred years since she died. But...**

_An image appeared of Nyra sitting under a tree, wearing a dress from the same time period but one of higher quality. She was reading a book when she looked up and saw a blonde girl running towards her with a flower bud in her hand. She was wearing a white dress and she had long wavy golden hair. When she opened he eyes they were bright green. The little girl ran into Nyra's arms and laughed as the black haired woman pulled her onto her lap. The blonde girl held the flower bud up and made it open and close._

**But a mother _never _forgets.**

Sebastian's eyes widened. _'Arya was… her daughter?'_ When he had pulled off the choker and saw the picture, he figured it was perhaps a pupil or friend whom she had lost.

_"Mommy! Mommy! Look what I can do!" Arya said gleefully as she made the flower open and close without even touching it. Nyra's eyes widened in surprise but then softened._

_"That's magic honey. You're just like mommy." Nyra said softly and sweetly._

_"You can do this to?" Arya asked, looking at the flower bud again with wide eyes as she continued to make it open and close._

_"Yes." Nyra nodded. Raising her hand Arya watched in awe as her mother made a rose come out of the ground. The vine of thorns spiraled up before the bud opened to reveal a beautiful red rose. Arya reached out and gently touched the petals._

_"I can do this and so much more." Nyra whispered to her daughter. "I can teach you, if you want." She said. Her daughter turned to her with a big smile._

_"Really!?" Arya asked excitedly._

_"Of course." Nyra laughed, wrapping her arms around her daughter in a hug. She then pulled out a necklace._

Everyone looked down at Nyra and saw that the choker around her neck was the same one in her memories, the one she was giving to Arya.

**And for the next few years I trained her. She was so brilliant, no matter how old she was, she was always three steps beyond what she should have been. But still, she was nowhere near complete with her training; she was still just a novice. I kept our trainings from my husband Andrew. I kept everything from him, even the fact of me being a witch. I knew I shouldn't have hid it, but I suppose the fear of rejection was too great.**

**We were happy for many years. But a few weeks before that night I noticed the future priestess of the church keep staring at Andrew with a longing look in her eyes. That didn't bother me; I knew my husband wouldn't have an affair. About a month before it happened, whenever that priestess looked at me or my daughter however, it was always angry and hateful. It was an accusing glare, as if she was saying 'I know what you did!' I didn't think much of it, but now I wish I had, because of that night.**

_Nyra kneeled down on the ground in shock as Andrew sliced her hair with his sword. Tears were running down her eyes, yet those green orbs seemed empty. She was in the town square. She had never felt more betrayed in her life. She stared at her raven locks as they lay on the stones._

_"DADDY! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" Arya's scream shook her out of her stupor. _

_Members of the church were dragging her daughter away. Her daughter's mask had fallen, revealing skin black as the night with golden veins crisscrossing her skin. Her golden hair had also been chopped off, just like her mother's. Nyra snarled and lunged forward with a powerful roar. It took several men from the town to restrain her, some tying chains around her as well._

_"LET HER GO!" Nyra snarled furiously, her face cracking. Before her stood Belladonna, the priestess who had told Andrew her secret._

_"Burn the demon spawn first." Andrew ordered, the men holding Arya nodded._

_Nyra started cursing, thrashing and flailing. The priestess ignored her, just kept reading from the bible as she, Andrew and the rest of the townsfolk watched as Arya was tied to the stake. Tears streamed down Nyra's face and the action was mirrored by her daughter as they threw bales of hay on the ground around the cross that Arya was bound to. When the identical green eyes locked, that was when the fire was lit._

_"NOOOOOO!" Nyra screamed, several cracks appearing in her mask that stubbornly refused to fall. Arya went up in flames instantly, her screams seemed otherworldly with the agony in them. The black haired woman stared at the flames. She didn't even know how to react at first. _

_She just stared as her light, her angel, her life, her daughter, was burned at the stake by Andrew, the man Nyra learned to love and the father of her child. Nyra just stared at the flames numb with shock for what seemed like a millennia but in reality it was probably was only a few minutes. _

_"Let's burn this heathen now." Andrew said coldly, glaring down at his former wife mercilessly. _

_"Yes, my lord." Belladonna said, with a charming smile at the blonde man._

_Snarling with rage Nyra lunged forward and tried to grab the priestess but only managed to grab her rosary. When one of the men made a move to grab the religious symbol from the snarling witch, Belladonna raised a hand for him to stop._

_"Let her keep it. Perhaps it will protect her from the demons. Maybe Our Holly Father will even be merciful." The priestess said, turning back in her bible._

_Nyra snarled and growled at the crowd as she was bound to the cross, suddenly not having the strength to fight back. Her features looked gaunt and she resembled a corpse with her exhausted expression. She didn't even notice when Andrew walked towards her._

_"She is stronger than the young one; we should be thorough in our burning." Nyra gasped in shock when Andrew poured lamp oil all over her body. While she was spitting out the foul fluid he took the rosary from her hand and arranged it carelessly in her hair like some kind of poorly placed ornament. Once the black haired woman was able to open her eyes she gazed at the angry crowd. _

**No one stepped forward to try and defend me! Some of the people of this village I had known for years. Some I helped heal their loved ones or helped deliver a child. No one stepped forward to protest!**

_"I CAN'T BELIEVE ALL THE FOOLS I SEE!" Nyra screamed. She turned her furious eyes on Belladonna as hay bales were thrown at the witch's feet. "YOU FED THEM DIRTY LIES!"_

_Belladonna didn't react, simply started reading from the bible. Nyra looked pleadingly at Andrew but the man glared at her with unforgiving eyes. Gritting her teeth, Nyra threw back her head and let out a wolf's howl. All the villagers froze in shock when the sound came from the witch's throat. With her superior hearing, Nyra could pick up the sound of several paw steps heading her way. She was so focused on that, the smell of burning hay was the only thing that brought her back. Using her powers, Nyra made the flames rise around her and the swirl around the cross. _

_Soon she heard vicious wolf snarls and screams from the villagers. Nyra extinguished the flames and saw her wolves pinning down the villagers. A large dire wolf with scars and golden eyes walked up and bit at the ropes until they fell. Nyra collapsed onto the wolf's back, exhausted both physically and emotionally. She looked down at the black wolf._

_"What is your name?" She asked._

_"Shademoon, alpha of the pack of White Falls." He said in a deep voice._

_"Take me away." Nyra muttered._

_"Yes, daughter of Stark." The wolf said. Nyra saw Arya's choker, still on her charred remains. With a flick of her wrist it was in her hands. The wolf ran out of the town and up the hill that led to the forest, his pack following him. Nyra whispered something in his ear and when Shademoon got to the edge of the forest he turned so that Nyra could address the villagers._

_"All your heads are gonna roll."_

_Nyra sang in a loud voice. _

_"I've made your misery my goal." _

_The witch's voice slowly got stronger and she sat up. _

_"So if you want survival, kneel on my arrival, _

_"For this is how I rule the world!"_

_With that, the wolves took off into the forest, with Nyra and Shademoon in the lead._

**I lived in the forest with the wolves for two years after that. They hunted for me and took care of me, during those cold nights. One night however, in the light of the full moon, I decided to get my revenge.**

_The village was quiet. Everything was calm. Then, one of the houses suddenly combusted into flames. Nearby villagers screamed in shock when the home suddenly combusted. Nyra smiled sadistically as she walked into the village. Her hair hung around her face like a curtain. Wolves ran out from behind her and began snapping necks and crushing skulls with their jaws._

_The witch laughed crazily as she walked towards Belladonna and Andrew, who stood in the town square.__ She swiped her hand in front of her, making a boulder launch Belladonna into a horde of wolves. Andrew drew his sword but his hand was shaking._

_"W-Who are you? What do you want!?" He yelled._

_Nyra chuckled harshly. "Don't you recognize me Andrew?" She was suddenly directly in front of him but her hair still covered her face. "Have I really changed so much!?" _

_"Nyra?" Andrew breathed. The witch smirked and curtsied._

_"The one and only." She said. She smiled yet again in a crazy fashion. "You like to burn witches at the cross, even your own wife and child." Nyra fingered Arya's choker, which was around her neck. Her head snapped up so fast that her hair flew back and revealed her true face._

_She had snow white skin with black veins streaking her entire body, the whites of her eyes were black, her teeth were like needles and the corners of her mouth were slit so that they nearly went up to her cheek bones._

_"WHY DON'T WE JUST BURN YOU AT THE PENTAGRAM?!" She screamed gleefully. She snapped her fingers and roots sprang up from the ground and bound him to the shape of a pentagram. Nyra clapped her hands and jumped up and down gleefully._

_Ignoring Andrew's yells of rage, Nyra sent a blast of fire at the base of the pentagram and then entire thing went up in flames. Andrew's screams were music to the witch's ears. When he finished his screeches of torment Nyra began to walk out of the village. The wolves had slaughtered every last resident in the village. The cobble stone streets were running with blood and the dirt was churned with it. _

**The one man I loved betrayed me. He killed the child I gave him, that I trusted him to raise with me. He betrayed that trust. He took everything from me, so I returned the favor.**

_Nyra marched out of the village and when she was on top of the hill she looked down at the collection of houses that was at the edge of the ridge. She glared down at the burning spot right at the edge, that was Andrew. She began to channel her powers to such a degree that her hair began to billow in an invisible wind. _

**Because of me, there were no survivors…**

_She used her powers to cut the village off from the ridge, causing all the homes, corpses and rock to fall down into the river below._

**Or evidence of…**

_Nyra fixed her mask and walked away._

**The _BLOOD RIDGE MASSACRE._**

The reels of film returned to her chest as the witch collapsed onto the cobblestone ground. Ciel didn't seem to know how to react, neither did it seem that Sebastian or Madam Red knew how to respond either. Nyra coughed up a little blood.

"Ooooo~! Such interesting memories. Even more blood soaked than Madam Red's~!" Grell said.

"Ciel." Nyra gasped. "In...pocket...box." Nyra panted.

The blue haired boy quickly knelt down and reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a wooden puzzle box.

"Open it..." She coughed again.

Ciel opened the box and a bright light flashed out of it. The wind picked up and the rain began to fall heavier. A long column of purple smoke streamed out of the box. It took the form of a Chinese dragon, roaring before it began circling into itself. It then gathered form and someone fell from the lump of smoke. It was a woman bound in chains and some kind of mask over her mouth. She had long black hair in a high ponytail, a knee length blue kimono with black trimmings and black pants underneath. She had finger talon rings on each finger. She looked up at them with lime green eyes.

Nyra seemed to find her voice. "Allow me to introduce another of the Seven Sisters, greatest kung fu master in all of china and personal friend of mine, Yanmei."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry for the wait. But this is a long chapter and I hope it was worth the wait.**


	8. William Appears

**I own nothing but my OC's. Thanks for all the reviews guys. I'm glad I really got Nyra's sorrow across because I wanted you to understand that Arya's death practically destroyed her. Because I know you all what it there will be some Nyra and Sebastian bonding in this chapter.**

_Previously on My Governess, a Witch_

_The reels of film returned to her chest as the witch collapsed onto the cobblestone ground. Ciel didn't seem to know how to react, neither did it seem that Sebastian or Madam Red knew how to respond either. Nyra coughed up a little blood._

_"Ooooo~! Such interesting memories. Even more blood soaked than Madam Red's~!" Grell said._

_"Ciel." Nyra gasped. "In...pocket...box." Nyra panted._

_The blue haired boy quickly knelt down and reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a wooden puzzle box._

_"Open it..." She coughed again._

_Ciel opened the box and a bright light flashed out of it. The wind picked up and the rain began to fall heavier. A long column of purple smoke streamed out of the box. It took the form of a Chinese dragon, roaring before it began circling into itself. It then gathered form and someone fell from the lump of smoke. It was a woman bound in chains and some kind of mask over her mouth. She had long black hair in a high ponytail, a knee length blue kimono with black trimmings and black pants underneath. She had finger talon rings on each finger. She looked up at them with lime green eyes._

_Nyra seemed to find her voice. "Allow me to introduce another of the Seven Sisters, greatest kung fu master in all of china and personal friend of mine, Yanmei."_

* * *

Yanmei's eyes widened when she saw Nyra in the state that she was in, not that she looked any better. Her black hair was matted and tangled, her clothes were slightly tattered and cracks were streaking across her face. The Chinese witch scurried over to the bleeding witch. Raising her hands as much as she could with the chains around her, she blasted a light purple beam at her chest.

Nyra gasped and her eyes widened. They seemed to light up with renewed energy. When Yanmei stopped, all the blood had returned to the wound and had closed up, leaving unblemished skin behind. Yanmei seemed exhausted already but after healing Nyra's wound she collapsed.

"I fucking hate you." She panted.

Nyra let her mask fall, no need to hide her true face now. Besides, reapplying it took precious energy. "You look like shit, you know that?"

Yanmei groaned as Nyra chuckled. "So do you." The bound up witch giggled.

"Hey!" Grell yelled indignantly. "What am I chopped liver!?" The reaper waved his arms around in an angry fashion.

Nyra got to her feet. "I'll be taking this one on now feathers. He has made me beyond upset and I would like to show him the reason why I am one of the Seven Sisters."

"You keep saying that Nyra." Ciel said, snapping the witch's attention back to him. "What are the 'Seven Sisters'?"

"The Seven Sisters are a small group of seven witches, one from each continent. From my cinematic record you learned that I became the Head Witch of Norway. After the Blood Ridge Massacre I decide to train more, and then I challenged the strongest witch in all of Europe, one of the Seven Sisters. It was quite the fight, but in the end I won. Yanmei here also is a Sister, for Asia." Nyra said.

"Oh so you're going to fight me Miss Governess~?" Grell asked.

"Yes," She stepped forward, standing tall. "Let me show you why I'm the greatest witch in all of Europe!" Grell raised his death scythe but Nyra simply opened her mouth and began to sing.

_The last page of a fairy tale that you have loved deeply  
has been re-written and changed into a tragedy.  
It is lost forever, never to be seen again; even for that one believing heart.  
Can't you see? Love and dreams are nothing but sandcastles by the sea  
that are doomed from the very start.  
They are fleeting and delicate, even if you do not wish them to be so._

Grell had dropped his scythe and covered his ears. It seemed as though Nyra's voice was causing him extreme pain. Everyone else seemed unaffected. Sebastian then remembered the witch's voice having magical qualities; it seemed that one of those qualities could be causing extreme pain, even though to others her voice would seem to be just as enjoyable as always. Nyra smirked through her singing and generated ice around her hands so they were five times their normal size and with giant ice claws.

She raised her frozen weapons and punched Grell in the face. Before the reaper could even recover, Nyra sped over to him and gave him a swift uppercut that sent him flying into the air. Before she joined him however, ice sculptures rose from the ground, taking Nyra's form, it was impossible to tell them apart. They all leapt up to continue hitting Grell.

_Even so, no matter what I cannot forget that melody  
to the one song that you always used to sing to me.  
It echoes on and on in my chest as if it's on repeat,  
I want to return to that day.  
Definitely, it's nothing but a chain surrounding me that I will shake away.  
Both of our two worlds are linked together by the great, deep blue sea._

Grell couldn't even get his bearings with being constantly punched in the face and being clawed at by those ice talons. When Nyra felt like she had given him a sufficient beating she made her ice clones explode, coated her leg in a spiky ice covering and kicked Grell in the head, sending him crashing into the ground, creating a small crater. Nyra landed and kept singing. While doing that she began to flamenco dance all over Grell, making sure that her stomps were quite hard.

_"It is fact..."  
"Love conquers all obstacles that will come our way"  
"Our fate has been decided by the constellations"  
These lies are so cowardly; I believe that they should vanish away._

Nyra sighed. "Well I feel better." She heard Grell groan.

"...Kill you..." he said. His face was covered in lumps, bruises, cuts blood and a giant bump on his head from where Nyra kicked him.

"Oh dear," Sebastian stepped forward. "I suppose one can't kill a reaper with bare fists alone." He said, picking up Grell's chainsaw.

"Hey! My fists were covered in ice and I used ice clones." Nyra said indignantly. She then turned and smiled to madam Red. "I did a pretty good job on them didn't I?"

Madam Red sweat dropped. "Yes, they were mirror like images."

"Well then," Sebastian said. "I'll just try this." He walked forward. "His very special reaper scythe." He said sadistically with a shit eating grin. "Yes, that sounds good."

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Grell cried as the demon walked towards him.

"It should cut right through you." Sebastian said.

"You're enjoying this a little aren't you birdbrain?" Nyra asked, amused.

"No, I'm enjoying it a lot." Sebastian replied.

"No don't!" Grell cried when Sebastian planted his foot in the reaper's face, pushing him to the ground. Grell continued to scream and beg for mercy.

"I must say this is much nicer, I prefer kicking to being kicked." Sebastian said. He glanced back slightly to Ciel. "Master, he's revolting but still a divine being. Are you willing to accept whatever consequences come with killing him?"

"You may continue." Ciel said.

"Keep going." Madam Red agreed.

"Finish it." Nyra said, checking up on Yanmei with Madam Red, making sure she wasn't too injured.

"Alright sir." Sebastian said, smirking as Grell struggled to get Sebastian's foot off his face.

"We've finally found something you're good at, screaming." Sebastian said, revving the chainsaw. "Very well done." He chuckled as he raised the weapon above his head. "And as a reward I shall kill you with this cherished little toy of yours!"

"NO! NO! STOP, PLEASE!" Grell screamed.

Sebastian swung the chainsaw but an extremely long pair of gardening sheers stopped him. Everyone looked up to see a figure standing on the roof.

"I apologize for interrupting." He retracted his death scythe. "Let me introduce myself, I am William T Spears, administrator at the Grim Reapers staffing association." He adjusted his glasses with his scythe. "I've come to retrieve that reaper there."

Grell got up off the ground slightly. "William! Oh William!" The reaper leapt from the roof. "Did you come to save me!?" Grell grunted when William landed on his head and sent his face crashing into the pavement.

William opened a book and began to read. "Dispatch member Grell Sutcliff, you have broken the rules." Will then proceeded to stomp on Grell's head with all his might. "Firstly, you have killed people whose names are not listed on the To Die List, and also, you used your death scythe without permission and even modified it without following proper procedures." He picked up Grell by his hair and began to roughly drag him off. Nyra walked over to stand by Sebastian, seemingly just as confused as he was.

"Please return to the main branch to submit your reflection letter and report." William said.

"Hey! Wait a second! I was almost killed just now!" Grell yelled indignantly. "You are so cold and unfeeling!"

"Shut up!" Will snapped, using Grell's hair to send him flying face first into the pavement.

Will bowed his head. "This thing has caused you a lot of trouble this time around." He pulled out a card. "This is my name card." He gave it to Sebastian. "Really… I actually have to bow to a creature like you who only brings harm. Even if you choose to tarnish the Grim Reaper's reputation, there must be a limit."

Sebastian chuckled and threw the card over his shoulder. "In that case, please keep a close eye on him so as to not trouble a harmful creature like me. Humans cannot resist temptation. When they are plunged into the depths of despair likened to hell, they will hold onto anything that may help them escape from the situation they are in, even if it is merely a spider's thread… No matter what sort of humans they are." Sebastian said.

"Demons are those who use various chances to poke fun of humans, before proceeding to leech whatever comes out of it as a mean of survival. Am I right?" Will asked, knowing full well of the answer.

"I do not dismiss that claim." Sebastian smirked.

William glanced at Ciel. "Because you are a hound that is on a leash, it seems like you are slightly better than the other untamed wild hounds.

Will turned to Nyra and bowed his head. "I would also like to extend an apology Madam Witch."

Nyra chuckled. "So everyone knows I'm a witch?" She then remembered. "I should probably cover these horrendous features of mine." She said. She ran a hand down her face and immediately her pale skin became normal again, her fangs disappeared and her fingers returned to their original state.

"I need you to do me a favor." Nyra said. She walked over to Yanmei, who had fallen asleep and nudged her awake. Yanmei grumbled but let Nyra help her to her feet.

"Make sure she is taken care of. Two of the Seven Sisters spending so much time together could seem like we are conspiring." Nyra created a key out of ice and let the chains that bound her friend fall away. With the chains gone the armor plate over Yanmei's obi was able to be seen. It had two dragon's circling each other on it. She also removed the mask covering the lower half of her face. Yanmei let out a breath.

"Yes, I will take her with me." William said.

"Thank you." Yanmei breathed and bowed her head, she would have bowed deeper but she didn't seem to have the energy.

"Alright, let's go back Grell Sutcliff." William said, picking up Grell by his hair and walking away with Yanmei on his arm. "This is really bothersome, we are already lacking in staff. I wonder if I will be able to knock off on time today."

Sebastian threw the chainsaw at Will. The reaper simply stopped it with two fingers. Yanmei glanced up at the reaper, seemingly impressed. She was known among witches to use martial arts before relying on her magic.

"You left this behind." Sebastian said with a shit eating grin.

"Thank you. In that case I shall take my leave." William said and walked into the darkness of the alley with Yanmei.

Sebastian sighed. "My apologies, I allowed the other half of Jack the Ripper to escape."

"Forget it." Ciel muttered. "It's over." Sebastian touched Ciel's cheek.

"You body's cold, let us quickly make our way back to the town house. As I promised, I will prepare some hot milk for you and sweeten it with honey or brandy."

"You are not giving a twelve year old boy brandy!" Nyra and Madam Red yelled angrily.

Surprisingly enough, Ciel chuckled. He didn't laugh but he did chuckle. Nyra then realized how tired she was. Even though Yanmei healed her, she was still exhausted from fighting, nearly dying and healing Sebastian's shoulder.

"Hey Sebastian?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"Catch." She replied and passed out.

* * *

Nyra groaned as she rolled over. She rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes and stretched.

"You weren't asleep for too long." A familiar voice mused. Nyra's green eyes snapped open only to see that she was in her bed at the guest house with Sebastian sitting at the end of her bed. His appearance made a little bit of color rush to her cheeks.

Sebastian was sitting at the end of her bed, no tail coat, no vest, and no gloves. She could see his black nails and the pentagram on his hand. He had his tie loosened and a few buttons unbuttoned, Nyra had the sneaking suspicion he was trying to make her blush.

"Your friend healed your wound quite nicely, a shame she couldn't fix the dress." Sebastian said, smirking.

Nyra looked up, and blushed as many shades of red as possible. When Grell had impaled her with his death scythe he had also cut her dress. The neckline was torn down to her breast bone. Nyra was about to yell at Sebastian, calling him a perv for openly staring at her chest when he was suddenly pinning her down. Nyra lay on the pillow as she stared up at Sebastian. He was laying on top of her, holding her down with his weight, grasping her arms above her head with one hand and held a needle and thread in the other.

Nyra froze in shock, bright red as Sebastian began to sew her dress back together.

"Drittsekk!" She whisper yelled in Norwegian, not wanting to wake anyone. "Du er den mest perverse pikk jeg noensinne har møtt! Du vet jeg kan endre, og du kan sy dette senere faen! Du er en så hovmodig, innbilsk, dum djevel jeg noensinne har kjent!"

She continued to insult him, calling him god only knows what (because Sebastian didn't speak Norwegian) as he continued to sew. In reality he could probably finish the task in a millisecond but he enjoyed watching the witch squirm.

Nyra stopped struggling but kept muttering under her breath in heated Norwegian. She blushed exceptionally red when he sewed the fabric over her breasts, because his hand kept brushing her skin every single time, leaving goose bumps behind.

When he finally finished Nyra shoved him off with so much momentum that she ended up hovering over him with a hand on either side of his head.

"I didn't think you would be so forward." Sebastian smirked.

Nyra blushed and immediately got off the smirking demon. "I don't want to play 'Tryst Chicken' right now!" Nyra said, blushing madly.

Nyra came up with the name, but Tryst Chicken was a game that could happen at any time. It typically happened whenever Nyra was the instigator or when Sebastian caught her in a playful and mischievous mood. It usually involved the two of them messing around and acting like lovers until one of them (Nyra) chickened out when things were getting a little out of hand or when Ciel called Sebastian. Sebastian won most of the time but there had been a few instances when Nyra won. Perhaps it was simple desires or just having fun but, the game was always amusing, especially for the victor.

The witch decided to change the subject. "How's Ciel doing?"

"The young master is sleeping; he's had a trying day after all." Sebastian said.

Nyra fingered Arya's choker around her neck. "Did everyone see my memories, see Arya?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Sebastian said. He got up and walked over to Nyra to sit down next to her. "I am very sorry."

Not knowing if the demon was being sincere in his apology or if he was just saying something he knew she wanted to hear Nyra just sighted and kept stroking the large emerald.

"As I've told you before, it's been four hundred years since her death. I'm still not over it and I don't think I ever will be but I've come to realize something." Nyra said. "If I were to lose Ciel… or you…" Sebastian's eyes widened when Nyra wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. "It would take at least another four hundred years to get over it, if I ever did."

Sebastian's gaze softened slightly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You are an incredible witch." The demon chuckled.

"And don't you forget it." Nyra replied with a smirk.

"Forget what?" Sebastian asked in jest.

"Watch in feather brain." Nyra said warningly.

Sebastian chuckled again but when he made a move to get up Nyra tightened her grip on him. "Stay with me tonight?" She asked quietly. Having her cinematic record viewed had clearly brought back some painful memories. It seemed as though the memories were painful enough to make the witch sacrifice some pride to make her request known.

"Is that what you want?" Sebastian asked.

"Promise not to be an ass?" Nyra asked smirking, trying to joke around again.

"I'll try my best," Sebastian smirked and lay down next to the witch. Nyra rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. Sebastian had thought she had fallen asleep when she suddenly began to sing. Very quickly he realized what the song was about, her losing Arya.

_Come now, gather around - Behold such a saddening tale  
Come now, leave not behind your handkerchief - It may keep you well  
One time long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land  
Ah yes, she came to love a young prince, so the story goes_

_"No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what I feel"  
"Love bounding through every hour joy lights a new day "_

_"Tied me tight to a cross, I look longing at the sky"  
"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"  
"If I pray, who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers!"  
"Devotion turned to dusty tombs!"  
"If my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed!"  
"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"  
"Let it light; let it burn out bright and with it all your spite!"  
"Feel now the weight of death and soon..."_

_Come now, open your eyes look up to flames in the sky.  
Come now, do not forget those embers are the final judge.  
One time long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land.  
Ah yes, she came to trick a young prince, so the story goes._

_"She kept all the magic out of sight, how else to achieve what you feel?"  
"Love burning the final hour. She'll light a new day."_

_"Hear the witch crying louder, as she's tied up to her eyes!"  
"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"  
"Right before shouting curses that may take away your life!"  
"Virtue you couldn't keep turned to vice!"  
"If that love was just a curse, then I have only tears to shed!"  
"We will do what we must! Let it all turn to dust!"  
"Let it light, let it burn out bright we only do what's right!"  
"No hand to help her find her way!"_

_"Can't believe all the fools I see! You fed them dirty lies!"  
"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"  
"Searing flames rising higher as the sun begins to die!"  
"Feel now the weight of death and soon..."_

_"No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what we feel."  
"Love bounding through every hour joy lights a new day."_

_"Tied me tight to a cross, I look longing at the sky!"  
"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"  
"If I pray, who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers!"  
"Devotion turned to dusty tombs!"  
"If my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed!"  
"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"  
"Let it light, let it burn out bright and choke on all your spite!"  
"No god can help her find her way!"_

_"Like a flame burning bloody red and tearing into sky!"  
"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"  
"Take these tears, tell their story and please don't forget to cry!"  
"Feel now the weight of death and lies!"_

After that, Nyra didn't move or speak for the rest of the night.


	9. Houndsworth

**I own nothing but my OC's. **

"Holiday! Holiday! We're going on Holiday! Holiday! Holiday! We're going on Holiday!" The servants continued to sing as the carriage drove down the dirt path. Up ahead Nyra's eyebrow twitched in irritation. The song was cute the first few five times but now it was enough to make Nyra want to cover her ears in ice so that she wouldn't have to listen.

"This is so exciting, I can't believe it!" Finny cheered.

"Spectacular, he's actually bringing us! We actually get to go on holiday to the Queen's own resort!" Mei-rin squealed.

"Looks like the young master can be quite generous when the spirit moves him, eh?" Bard asked. The others nodded in agreement.

"Do you hear how happy they are?" Sebastian asked as he drove the carriage while Nyra quizzed Ciel on the French language. "They are very grateful to you, such a kind young master." The demon teased.

"I couldn't leave them there alone." Ciel said. "I might come to find the manor in shambles."

"En effet." Sebastian said in French.

Nyra saw a sign up ahead that read Houndsworth. The carriage pulled to a stop. "It seems we've arrived at the village everyone." Sebastian said.

"Alright!"

The servants hurried to take a look. All they saw was a large oak tree with collars dangling from it and dog skulls all over the ground. The servants all screamed in shock.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention something. The resort that the queen is planning has yet to be constructed." Ciel said.

"Yes master." The servants groaned.

"That was mean Ciel." Nyra said, poking his cheek.

"C'est la vie. Elle est pleine de déceptions." Ciel said indifferently, waving Nyra's hand away.

"Très bon." Nyra said smiling.

* * *

**EARLIER**

"A holiday young master, in this season?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, indeed. Tell me, have you ever heard of pass time known as bear baiting?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, I have Ciel." Nyra said. "A bear is tied to something and is attacked by dogs which slowly bite and kill it. People bet on which dog will deliver the killing blow."

"That sounds like something that only a human would dream up." Sebastian chuckled.

"It was banned back in 1835 when the 'Cruelty to Animals' act was instated. However there is still a loophole. The attack dogs that they used were not banned. So a new game developed." Ciel said.

"They use dogs to attack dogs, let's see; would that be dog baiting?" Sebastian asked.

"There's a village in which it's quite popular, known as Houndsworth." Ciel said. "It has long been known for raising fierce hunting dogs. But they take it further. It breaks her majesty's heart." Ciel said, looking down at the envelope.

"Breaks mine too." Nyra muttered. With her connection to wolves this case hit home since dogs were quite similar.

"So we'll secure the villages land for a royal estate, a simple pretext to end the atrocities." Ciel reported.

"A village full of dogs?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, why?" asked Ciel.

"Well please forgive me master, this seems a rather insignificant task for one of your station to take on." Sebastian said, placing his hand over his heart.

"Sebastian, you should know by now that I have my reasons. This is indeed a task fit for a Phantomhive." That peeked Nyra's attention.

* * *

**PRESENT**

They were still driving along the trails. Ciel was doing quite good with his French but eventually Nyra ran out of questions. Sticking with the French Nyra quizzed him on all he knew of the history of France.

"Look! Somebody actually lives here!" Finny said excitedly. Nyra turned and saw he was pointing at an old lady with a stroller. "Tanaka stop!" Finny told the older man. They pulled up alongside the woman. Finny hoped out.

"Let me help you Granny." The gardener said.

"No you shouldn't Finny!" Mei-rin yelled. "If you aren't careful you might hurt the baby!"

"What did you say?" Finny asked as he lifted the stroller above his head. He then quickly realized what he did and slammed the stroller back on the ground. He threw his arms up in surrender. "I'm so sorry!" Mei-rin and Bard looked anxiously in the stroller.

"Oh! This is awful, is the baby okay?" Mei-rin asked worriedly. They both looked into the carriage blue with shock. Nyra could see into the stroller from where she was. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. She could tell there was a dog skull in it.

"There is no baby. There is no baby anymore. The child was eaten by it." The woman rolled the stroller away from the shocked servants.

"Eaten?" Bard asked nervously as the woman walked off singing some creepy tune.

"The white dog is a good dog, a good dog good."

"The black dog is a bad dog, a bad dog bad."

"That's why we're here." Ciel said. "Apparently a lot of the villagers have been brutally killed or gone missing. The village has shrunk to a third of its size in the past ten years. A part of my task is to find out why and put an end to the problem."

A few minutes later the village was insight, next to a large lake. "Oi, it's starting to look like a place worth staying." Bard said.

They drove the carriages into town where the sound of dogs barking filled the air. Nyra closed her book and put it in her bag. Briefly she wondered how Yanmei was doing. Had she healed yet? Had she retaken her title as one of the Seven Sisters after being imprisoned? Was she being treated nicely by the reapers? The witch shook the questions from her head and just decided to watch everything go by.

"Sit." A nearby young man told a dog. The hound obeyed. "Lay down." The dog did as commanded. "Who's a good boy? My good boy!" The man laughed and hugged his dog.

"Oh my, I'd let him pet me, yes I would." Mei-rin sighed.

"He manipulates the creature with rewards and punishments." Said Sebastian suddenly. "He commands the mutt's obedience but, the dog isn't blameless either. It's fond of its human and welcomes the chain around its neck. I can't understand it."

"If you're trying to get at something deeper just say it." Ciel ordered.

"No, it's nothing of importance of my lord. Simply that while I love cats I'm not especially fond of dogs." He turned to face them with a shit eating grin. "To be completely frank I hate them."

"Woof." Ciel said as a joke and Nyra smirked through a low wolf like growl.

They drove up to a large house on a hill. It seemed to be much nicer in comparison to the grubby homes in the village. A young maid ran out to meet them. She was very pretty with white hair and purple eyes. **(ATTENTION! Angela is not an evil angel. I will still make her evil, just not a crazy angel that murdered Ciel's parents.)**

"I presume this is the Earl of Phantomhive?" She asked.

"Yes." Sebastian answered.

The maid bowed. "Welcome to Barrymore Castle. My master awaits your arrival. "

"She's lovely yes she is!" Mei-rin gushed. Finny stared at the maid, blushing with wide wondrous eyes.

"This way." The maid said as she led them inside to another room. The trio looked around the room to see the wall completely lined all the way around with stuffed animal heads.

The crack of a whip and a woman's panicked cry startled them. A man stood whipping the poor maid. "Who the hell is this Chihuahua!? I told you to bring me the Queen's guard dog when he arrived!"

"Chihuahua?" Sebastian thought out loud.

"Can't you do anything right?!" The man yelled as he continued to whip the maid.

"Move Sebastian." Ciel ordered.

Instantly both Sebastian and Nyra were on Lord Berrymore. Sebastian held the hand with the whip and Nyra had a dagger made of ice at his throat.

"What are you doing you filthy Dobermans? Somebody should train you better! Let me go right now!" The man yelled.

"They're acting my orders." Ciel said.

"Who are you?!" Lord Berrymore asked.

"From the sound of it I'd say you've already retrieved my letter." Ciel said, sitting down in a chair. "My name is Ciel, the Earl of Phantomhive."

Sebastian and Nyra released their captive. "Do you mean to tell me that a toy poodle like you is the Queen's emissary!?"

"You don't like small breeds Lord Henry?" Ciel asked, smirking with amusement. "Now that's hardly fair."

* * *

Meanwhile the servants were unloading some luggage. Finny was fantasizing about the beautiful maid when Bard snapped him out of it. "Quit acting like a loon Finny, you've got bags to carry, Hurry it up!"

* * *

Back with the others Angela was trying to prepare tea but after her punishment her hands were shaking quite a bit and the tea cups were rattling terribly. Nyra saw this and glared at Lord Berrymore. She had confiscated his whip and was currently holding it in her hands threateningly. Sebastian saw Angela's trouble and decided to take pity on her. "Please miss, allow me." Sebastian had tea prepared in no time.

Lord Berrymore put the papers down after having looked them over. "There's nothing left to discuss. Under no circumstance will I sell Barrymore castle to anybody."

"Why is that?" Ciel asked.

"Because of the curse." He said seriously.

_He's lying. _Nyra thought instantly. She heard a million stories like this a million times. The guy was always lying.

"Oh, what curse?" Ciel asked. Nyra herself wouldn't deny though that she was interested in the story, perhaps this one was an original.

"This village and its dogs have existed for centuries. Anyone who interferes with us will be cursed. In a most horrible way." Berrymore said. He stood up and looked down at Ciel, obviously going for intimidation. "Even your queen can't lift the curse. Your mission is pointless! Anyone who goes against the wishes of the Berrymore family is destined to meet a terrible end!"

"My, how interesting." Ciel smirked.

"What!?" Berrymore asked in shock.

"You've peaked my curiosity. I'd like to see this dreadful curse of yours Lord Henry." Ciel said. Lord Henry began growling like a dog. Just to make sure he knew his place Nyra cracked the whip, making the man jump.

"Now, now, Lord Henry please don't growl at my master." Nyra said. "I'd also prefer that you kept from insulting him, if you can't keep your tongue in check." She cracked the whip again. "I'll take great pleasure in tearing it out."

"You look very fetching with a whip." Sebastian whispered in her ear. Nyra blushed.

"You're making a sexual joke aren't you birdbrain?" Nyra asked, a tick mark forming.

"Yes, yes I am." The demon said, not about to deny it, her reactions were always amusing.

"Well I'm not into toys like this." Nyra said, gathering the whip up. As she walked out she spoke only loud enough for the demon to hear. "I only had to do it with a whip once to figure that out."

Sebastian chuckled then he did a double take. Wait, what did she say?!

* * *

"Really? You're the only maid for this entire estate?" Bard asked, impressed.

"That's amazing; I don't know how you get everything done Angela!" Mei-rin said in awe.

"It's nothing that impressive, I promise you." Angela said modestly. "I'm a mess most of the time."

"Just let us know if there's something we can help you with. After all we servants gotta stick together right Finny?" Bard asked. "Am I right?"

Finny nodded. "Of course."

"How kind of you to offer your help, thank you all." Angela said. That's when the bell for the bedroom rang. Angela stood up and bowed. "I have to go right away, my master is calling. Please excuse me." She then took off to get to work. Finny watched her go, eyes shining with admiration.

* * *

Later that night Finny was walking around outside. "Angela's so pretty." He then heard a disturbance among the rocks nearby.

"Oi, Finny, what're you doing?" Bard's voice startled him.

"Coming!" Finny ran back inside.

* * *

"Come in." Ciel said when he heard a knock at the door. It was Angela.

"I apologize for calling so late." She said. Ciel was sitting by the fire reading and Nyra sat in the chair opposite of him. She had taken a liking to the whip and kept it and it was currently wrapped around her thigh.

"What is it that you need, my young master is about to retire for the evening." Sebastian said, who was putting away clothes.

"I have a request to make." Angela said. "Leave the castle, leave the village completely. You mustn't stay here."

"And why is that?" Ciel asked, not even glancing up from his book.

"I can't say." A wolf howl startled Angela. She began shaking. "No! The demon hound! It's coming!"

"The what?" Nyra asked, looking up at Sebastian when she heard the word demon.

Angela whimpered in fear and Nyra turned to see a large shadow of a wolf's head on the window.

"Sebastian!" Ciel commanded. The butler threw open the curtains but there was nothing.

"What was that thing?" Ciel asked as he and Nyra walked up to the window.

"Master, look there." Sebastian pointed and Nyra saw a glowing glittery dog running away in the distance. Villagers began to awake in a panic.

"It's the demon hound!"

"The demon hound is here!"

"Who is it?! Who's the bad dog!?"

Ciel examined the tracks. "Master!" Mei-rin called.

"Angela!" Finny said as he and the other servants ran up.

"What's going on here? What's all the fuss about?" Bard asked.

"The demon hound is here." Angela said.

"Demon hound!?" The servants asked in shock.

"It brings great catastrophe the village. Anyone who dares defy my master will be punished by the demon hound. That's the law here there's no way to stop it!" Angela explained.

"Angela!" A villager said. "Wake Lord Berrymore at once! The demon hound has come again!"

"Who was he punished one?" Angela asked.

* * *

The corpse of the young man they had seen earlier was covered in bite marks and his clothes were tattered. His dogs were barking noisily.

"How awful." Bard muttered. Ciel walked forward and began to examine the body.

"So that's it then." He muttered.

"Stand back! Don't touch!" Lord Berrymore commanded. "I see it was James then, he was the bad dog."

"Yes, he broke the legal restriction on dog ownership. He had six dogs, one more than is allowed." A villager reported.

"A sixth dog, then this was inevitable." Berrymore muttered. Nyra narrowed her eyes and growled. She was tempted to break that whip out. Perhaps she could charge it with electricity, or set it on fire.

"That's all you can say? Really?" Bard asked.

"This village is under my rule and no other. The demon hound protects that rule. As the guardian of the Berrymore family it punishes anyone and everyone who dares to challenge me!" Lord Henry said. The villagers then began a creepy chant.

"The white dog is a good dog, a good dog good."

"The black dog is a bad dog, a bad dog bad."

"He'll eat your flesh down to the bone, down to the bone."

"He'll gobble you up until you're gone, until you're gone."

They continued their creepy chanting as they took James's body away.

"I was sure you outsiders were going to be its next prey." Berrymore said. "You were lucky to have escaped." With that he walked away, Angela following.

"Ciel?" Nyra asked. The boy then began to try to decipher this mystery.

* * *

The next morning the three stooges were sitting outside, radiating gloom, doom and depression. "This has got to be the worst holiday ever." Bard said.

"The worst yes it is." Mei-rin agreed.

"What's the matter?" Sebastian asked as he walked up to them. "You were so excited on the way here."

"Yeah well that was before." Bard said.

"Don't be so gloomy, we're on a holiday, time for relaxing." Sebastian said, holding up a swimsuit and picnic basket.

The servants immediately brightening up. Finny and Bard cheered as they ran and dived into the water.

"I haven't been to a proper swimming hole in ages. Water is so nice and warm!" Bard said.

Finny turned back to the changing station. "Hey aren't you coming in too Mei-rin?'

Mei-rin peeked out from the curtain. "No, I can't go out there! It's too embarrassing!"

"Come on now! You don't get a chance to do this every day!" Bard cheered.

Mei-rin groaned. She stepped out and revealed that she was dressed in some sort of white sailor like swim suit with pink trim. "Oh this is absolutely humiliating!" Mei-rin wined.

"No worries Mei-rin, you look lovely!" Finny reassured.

"You aren't just saying that?" Mei-rin asked.

"Say, I think you'd look even better without the glasses on." Bard said mischievously.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Mei-rin cried, trying to get away.

"Leave her alone Bard!" Nyra's voice called out.

"Thank you Miss Nyr-AH!" Mei-rin suddenly broke out into a nose bleed. When everyone looked they quickly learned why. Nyra was strutting down the beach in a orange leopard pattern plunge tunic with a bejeweled sequins neckline. She had sunglasses perched on her forehead and underneath her dress was a black one piece that tied in the back. It was from modern times, since she hated the swimsuits from this time. The one piece was modest, covering more of her chest then Mei-rin's did but she was showing more leg.

When the servants got back to splashing each other Nyra created a bed out of sand with a cup holder. She created a glass out of sand, fired it and turned it into glass. She then drew water from the air to fill the glass and froze some small blocks for ice cubes. She quickly situated herself and opened her book. She had a smirk on her face that said she clearly knew the reaction she got and enjoyed it immensely.

"Don't you care to bathe with them Master?" Sebastian asked.

"Why don't you Birdbrain?" Nyra asked, taking a sip of her water.

"Why don't you?" Sebastian fired back.

"I will if you will." Nyra said, peeling off her dress. Ciel got quite red in the face and quickly returned his gaze back to his book.

"Don't think so." The demon said with a brilliant shit eating grin.

"Then I'm comfortable where I am." Nyra said, getting herself situated for some sunbathing.

"Oh really?" Sebastian asked, smirking mischievously as his eyes glowed pink.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING FEATHERS?!" Nyra yelled. Sebastian had picked her up and was keeping a firm grip on the struggling witch as he walked towards the lake.

"No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!" Nyra yelled. She was smiling though and laughing through her protests.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Sebastian said over her protests and threw her into the lake amongst Ciel's laughter.

Bubbles exploded around Nyra's vision as she sank into the lake. She quickly swam to the surface and took in a breath of air. The servants were doubled over from laughing and Ciel was even chuckling. Nyra glared at the crow demon as he walked away. He was so smug right now, she could sense it. While the servants were gasping for breath Nyra sent a current of water from the lake in the shape of a hand the grab the demon and pull him into the water.

That sent everyone reeling again when the demon came back up, looking confused for a moment. Really he was just surprised that she had been able to get him. Ciel was beating his fist against his knee as he laughed and the servants were laughing so hard that their knees gave away, they went under and came up coughing and laughing at the same time.

"Aww… is the widdle birdie upset that I got him all wet?" Nyra asked in a baby voice. Sebastian narrowed his demonically glowing eyes. He smirked challengingly. Nyra smirked right back and they shared a private message.

IT'S ON!

Sebastian pushed Nyra under the lake and the witch swam ahead. He grabbed her ankle when she swung her leg at him for a kick. He ducked and blocked a fist aimed at his head. Nyra created some ice around her fingernails so that they resembled claws and took a swipe at the demon. Since he was holding her foot and hand, he was forced to let her go to dodge her attack.

Nyra created a small pocket of air underwater around her nose and mouth so that she could breathe. Her eyes narrowed at the demon. He was really good and always beat her at close combat. They often sparred when Nyra wanted to improve her hand to hand fighting skills. She knew she couldn't beat Sebastian but she did know that the water would slow his movements slightly, even though he was a demon.

If she used her connection to the water to speed up her movements then maybe she could land a hit! Nyra rocketed forward like a torpedo and aimed a punch but the demon blocked it again. Several failed attempts later Nyra was getting a little frustrated. Pouring much more power into her speed for one last attack Nyra appeared behind Sebastian and landed a kick on his shoulder.

The witch was so busy reveling in her small victory that she didn't notice Sebastian appear behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pinning one arm and grabbing the other hand by her wrist. He pulled them both to the surface so that they were in waist deep water. Nyra was out of breath and her cheeks were slightly colored from her effort. She struggled at first but it was in vain.

"Surrender?" Sebastian questioned, smirking in victory.

"Fine." Nyra sighed, sagging in defeat.

"Now, if you'll please, say it." Sebastian said, smirking.

Nyra went bright red. "I'm not saying it with other people around!"

"Those aren't the rules." Sebastian said, looking at her sternly.

The only reason Nyra had persuaded Sebastian to spar with her was that she had promised to say something whenever he won. He won so often that it had stopped embarrassing her but they were always alone when they sparred. But now, she had to say it, she promised.

Nyra muttered it under her breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." Sebastian taunted, leaning in closer. She blushed even more. The stupid idiot was rubbing in, not to mention with him this close to her face, looking as good as he did when he was wet, it just wasn't fair. Nyra mumbled a little louder.

"Come now, you can do better than that." Sebastian chuckled, the witch could feel the sound vibrating in his chest, which her back was pressed up against.

"Supper Sebby is hella sexy." Nyra said, loud enough for everyone to hear. They all burst out laughing. Bard was in tears and Ciel looked like he was about to have an asthma attack from laughing so hard.

"Yes I am." Sebastian said with a shit eating grin, causing everyone to start laughing again. He released the fuming witch and began to walk away but he looked back and saw Nyra was still glaring at him. "Come now Nyra, except your defeat gracefully."

"Shut it feathers." Nyra said. She wasn't that mad about being beaten, since she wasn't as good at hand to hand as Sebastian or Yanmei were, she was upset about Sebastian making her say that in front of everyone. They both walked up to Ciel who was smirking.

"Do you still intend on turning this place into a resort Young Master?" Sebastian asked.

"Naturally." Ciel replied.

"What about the big bad demon hound?" Nyra asked.

"Surely you know as well as I by now." Ciel said. "This demon hound is no dog." Sebastian chuckled. "Shall we discuss it further?"

The three stooges were still splashing around when Finny saw who else was on shore. "Hi Angela!" Finny waved. The maid waved back.

"Now go." Ciel whispered to the two.

"Yes young master." Sebastia said. "You may consider it done."

"You're very cooperative, especially for someone who hates dogs." Ciel said.

"Yes I detest them that's why I'd like to finish this as quickly as possible." He began to walk away with Nyra. "Preferably before it all goes to hell."

* * *

Nyra sat on the roof of Berrymore castle. She had changed out of her swimsuit and into her feather dress. The witch also had the whip in her hand. She was itching to use it, particularly on Berrymore and not for sexual foreplay.

She heard the barking of dogs and instantly took off. She leapt from roof top to roof top and eventually through the tree branches. Up ahead she saw dogs closing in on Ciel who was bound and tied up in chains. As she leapt into action she vaguely noticed Sebastian was darting in right with her. They both knocked the dogs away from Ciel.

"You cut that one close." Ciel said.

"Don't worry, it won't happen again." Nyra promised, snapping her finger causing, the chains to fall away.

"You dare, inter fear dogs!" Lord Berrymore yelled as the dogs around him growled. "What are you mangy mutts waiting for, kill all of them now!" He commanded. The dogs snarled, ready to attack.

"Shameful." Sebastian said. "What coarse noisy growls they have, another reason why I despise these creatures." Sebastian's eyes glowed demonically, his demon energy caused the dogs to whimper and sink into submissive positions.

"What the hell! What did you do?!" Berrymore yelled over the villagers' gasps of shock.

"Your pitiful fares ends here Berrymore!" Ciel said, Nyra standing behind him holding the whip threateningly, incase anyone else got any funny ideas.

"Listen there is no demon hound! It's all a lie! Just him. An old man obsessed with power! Determined to keep it no matter what!" Ciel addressed the villagers.

"What! What evidence do you have?!" Berrymore asked.

"There's this." The demon said, removing a dog's skull from a dog's mouth. "We found it in your mansion. I took the library of making sure the teeth marks on James matched the teeth in this skull."

Villagers looked up at the sky and gasped. "Do you see it now?" The demon questioned, pointing to the projection of a dogs head on the clouds. "The truth behind the demon hound. Its shadow is nothing but a projection, just a transparent trick. The glowing is phosphorus dust sprinkled on a normal dog." Sebastian poured a bottle of phosphorus onto the ground so that the villagers could see.

"The demon hound is merely an illusion, a story made up by an evil man, the man you let rule your village, this man Henry Berrymore!" Ciel said.

"No!" Berrymore protested. "It's all nonsense, you can't fool them! Where's your evidence?!"

Ciel smirked as Nyra walked over to the poor beaten body of James's dog. She leaned down and stroked his side soothingly. "You've done your job, you can rest now, I'll finish everything."

_"My name is Justice, thank you, Daughter of Stark."_ The dog said telepathically, before giving out one last whimper and dying. The witch took the scrap of cloth the dog had fought so hard to hold on to.

"Very nice material, I'm sure this is yours Berrymore." Nyra said, showing the cloth to everyone. "This is a piece of fabric from your pants. I think Justice here tore it off when you attacked his master." Nyra said, glaring hatefully at the panicking man before her. He tried to run but was surrounded by angry villagers.

"Give up Berrymore. It's all over now!" Ciel yelled.

The mob grabbed Berrymore and lifted his pant leg to see the bite mark. That was all the proof they needed. They hoisted him up chanting "Punish James's Killer!" The servants, who had been tied to a post were cut lose.

"I'm so glad that's over yes I am." Mei-rin said happily.

Finny walked sadly over to where Justice lay dead. He knelt down next to the dog. He pet the hound's fur. "You were one amazing pup. A loyal dog defending his master till the very end." Finny held the dog and began to cry. "You were a good boy, such a good boy."

"There you go, yet another reason why I hate dogs." Sebastian said as it started to train. The witch glared at him and pinched his arm. She wasn't really in the mood for his cynical commentary.

* * *

It was still raining when they got back to the mansion. Ciel stared out the window. "Yet another case closed, eh? We can leave the village when the rain lets up."

"Indeed." Sebastian replied. Nyra was tired and had decided to go to be early.

Outside in the hall way Finny looked at Angela from around a corner. "What's wrong with Angela?" He quietly muttered out loud. The lightning illuminated the woman's smiling face as she stared out the window.

"Let me out!" Berrymore yelled from inside his cell. "Oh please! It's coming for me! The demon hound! It's-It's coming to get me I know it is!" He had broken out into a cold sweat and was shaking. "Please! Please let me go! Let me go I'm begging you!" He didn't notice the shadow figure lurking behind him.

Mei-rin's scream woke everyone up. "What the hell is going on down there!" Bard yelled as he, Finny and Tanaka ran down the steps.

Mei-rin was sitting on the floor, the food for lord Berrymore all over the floor as well.

"Mei-rin what's wrong?" Bard asked. The maid pointed a shaking finger into the cell. Blood was all over the floor and there was a huge gaping hold in the wall.


	10. Two Heads Are Better Than One

**I own nothing but my OC's. **

"He's gone!" Bard gasped, his cigarette falling out of his mouth. "Bloody hell."

Sebastian, Ciel and Nyra ran down stairs. Angela was right on their heels behind them. She gasped at the site before them. "Where is Lord Berrymore?" She turned when she heard loud banging on the door. When they opened it a man ran in and fell to his knees, panting.

"The demon hound, the great hound is here." He said gravely.

Lightning flashed as everyone followed the man to the scene of the crime, so to speak. Bright flashes of lightning streaked the sky. The sound of several dogs howling filled the air. The villagers were on their knees, looking like they were praying. They were saying that creepy chant again.

"The white dog is a good dog, a good dog good."

"The black dog is a bad dog a bad dog bad."

"He'll eat your flesh down to the bone, down to the bone."

"He'll gobble you up until you're gone, until you're gone."

"What's happening?" Sebastian wondered out loud.

"I thought you knew birdbrain." Nyra said.

"Contrary to popular belief I in fact do not know everything." The demon replied.

"Snap out of it!" Bard said to a nearby villager. He put his hand on his shoulder. "What are you all doing?"

Right then lightning struck and illuminated the bloody corpse of Lord Berrymore. His eyes were white and sightless and one of his arms was missing. Finny and Mei-rin screamed. Ciel glanced at Sebastian and the faithful butler walked over to examine the corpse, particularly the missing limb. The villagers began to cry out in fear.

"Oh great demon hound!"

"Please! Please! Oh, please!"

"Demon hound! Please forgive us!"

That's when Angela fainted. She collapsed to the ground.

"Angela!" Finny gasped and quickly ran to her side.

Nyra glared down at the maid. What a faker. She did not recognize her at first but now that she did... well she just hope Angela wouldn't cause her any trouble. Otherwise she would have to be permanently... removed.

* * *

Once everyone was back at the house they were all in the dining room. It was still pouring rain outside.

"Well this is unfortunate master." Sebastian said with an amused smirk. "To think, all of this happening after the case was closed." He turned to look at the young master. "I'm sure you feel a bit annoyed?"

"Are you quite finished?" Ciel snapped.

"You love getting a rise out of him don't you birdbrain?" Nyra asked, smirking teasingly. "Where's Angela?" She asked.

"We left her resting up in her bed." Mei-rin said. "She seems tired, yes she does."

"It's too pitiful to watch, poor bird." Bard said.

"This village isolated itself completely from the rest of society out of fear for the demon hound's curse." Ciel said seriously. "I thought for certain that the demon hound was an illusion created by Lord Berrymore so he could more firmly rule the village. But with him dead I need to rethink things."

"He was covered in bite wounds. Maybe the villagers are right. Maybe it really was the demon hound." Bard said.

"Maybe he's upset about being blamed for Lord Henry's misdeeds." Mei-rin added.

"Yes maybe." Sebastian said. "For now there's only one thing we know, it wasn't human."

"So you believe it is an actual demon hound?" Nyra asked. Sebastian smirked but didn't respond.

* * *

Later that night Sebastian was buttoning up Ciel's nightshirt.

"Is something the matter sir?" Sebastian asked.

"It's about what you said earlier. How you phrased it, what you said was this wasn't human work, what if that bloody reaper has gotten himself involved in this?" Ciel asked.

"It seems you're learning faster every day, I'm so very proud of you sir." Sebastian smirked. He stood up and walked over to the closet. "But there is no need to worry. I believe Mei-rin's thought was not wholly incorrect. A hound was after Lord Henry, I don't believe anyone else is in danger of becoming its next victim." The butler explained as he hanged Ciel's clothes.

"Wait..." Ciel muttered. He turned to the witch who was sitting in a chair, her legs over the arm of said piece of furniture. "Nyra, did you send your wolves to get him?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian turned his head slightly to look at the witch out of the corner of his eye. That was an excellent theory the young master had just thought up. Nyra had shown her blatant distaste for the Lord and had threatened him on multiple occasions. With wolves under her command, she could in fact easily be behind the entire Demon Hound mystery.

The witch shook her head. "No Ciel, I didn't kill him and I didn't do it. I have had no communication with the wolves of this land. The only contact I've had with a canine was James's dog Justice. I swear to both of you I didn't do it." Nyra said seriously.

* * *

Finny was walking down the hall with a candle in his hand. "Poor sweet Angela, I hope she's alright." Finny said to himself. The floor began to creak loudly and a deep raspy breathing could be heard. The gardener got really creeped out. "Wh-who's there?" He asked.

Mei-rin ran towards him, screaming which caused Finny to start screaming. She leapt onto Finny and wrapped her arms around him out of fear.

"Hey what are you doing?" Finny asked once he calmed down.

"Finny, did you hear that spooky noise?" Mei-rin squeaked.

"Yeah, what was it?" Finny asked.

"Maybe it's the late Lord Berrymore! What if he's back for revenge?" She squeaked again.

The two screamed again but Mei-rin had a big smile on her face, which confused the young man with super human strength.

"Uh...why are you happy?" He asked.

Mei-rin giggled. "I simply adore a good scary story Finny yes I do! I'm so excited I'm shivering!" She latched herself onto the gardener's arm. "Come on, let's go investigate!"

"B-but, but why?" Finny stuttered.

Finny and Mei-rin began to walk down the hall in the direction of where the noise came from.

"It's all so horribly frightening!" Mei-rin said happily.

"That isn't a good thing." Finny muttered under his breath.

The turned a corner and saw some candle light peeking out from a partly open door. More raspy breathing could be heard. Finny and Mei-rin glanced at each other. They both peaked in the door and were quite shocked with what they found. Angela was lying on her back while a man with silver shaggy hair was on top of her.

"That tickles." She giggled. "Not so rough. Careful." The man dragged his tongue along the side of Angela's neck.

Mei-rin yelled and burst out into a violent nose bleed. She was blushing and put a blood soaked handkerchief to her nose. "This is scandalous yes it is! Angela must be a very hard woman to behave like this! Here she is only hours after her master died a horrible death!" Mei-rin said. She glanced up and saw Finny standing there rigidly. "Finny?" She asked, concerned. The gardener ran down the hall crying. "Finny!" Mei-rin whisper yelled after him.

He ran out into the rain, bulldozing through trees, boulders and everything else in his path. He cleared a path right through the forest.

"Now he's lost it." Mei-rin mumbled, holding a coat over her head to shield herself from the rain.

* * *

Bard walked into the kitchen the next morning with a big yawn. "Good morning everyone." Mei-rin walked in with a smile but Finny had bags under his eyes.

Angela walked in with a serving tray. "Ah, good morning!" She said happily.

"Angela, are you sure you should be out of bed?" Bard asked.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry for all the trouble." Angela said. She set the serving tray on the table. "My master would be most disappointed with my weak behavior in front of guests. He always insisted on courtesy first." She then noticed Finny.

"Oh! Are you alright? You look so pale!" Angela said. When she reached to feel his forehead Finny packed away quickly to the wall. He started waving his arms around.

"Oh I'm sick! It's just a little tiny touch of a cold! Nothing more! But you shouldn't get to close or you might catch it! Sorry bye!" Finny then ran swiftly out of the room.

"For a sick bloke he can sure run quickly don't you think?" Bard asked.

* * *

Finny sat on one of the fallen trees, holding his knees to his chest. "Oh, my Angela." He muttered.

"Finny!" Mei-rin called.

* * *

"For today's tea we have a cabinet pudding, it was made using local black berries." Sebastian said.

"You're certainly relaxed." Ciel said.

"Because we're in no hurry sir." Sebastian said.

Mei-rin and Finny burst through the door, making Nyra nearly jump out of her skin. "Sebastian hurry!" The clumsy maid yelled.

"What is it this time? Do calm down please." Sebastian sighed.

"We've looked all over but we can't find Angela!" Finny said worriedly.

"Oh that's all? Yeah, don't worry about it. She said there were some medicinal herbs she knew about. She went to go pick some up." Bard said.

"Right now?" Finny asked. "Why would she?"

"She went all alone while there might be a demon hound out there?" Mei-rin asked.

Bard suddenly looked quite worried. "Oh hell..." He clearly hadn't thought of that.

"What was she thinking going out all by herself?" Finny asked.

"She said she was worried, about you being kind of sick and all." Bard explained.

Finny looked up in shock. "For me? She went for me?" He then took off running.

"Come on Sebastian!" Bard said. "Let's go help him!" He ran off to follow the others.

"Well...uh."

"Hurry!" Bard yelled. "Are you a red blooded man or aren't you?! Fine then, let's go Mei-rin." Bard said.

"Sir, yes sir!" The maid responded enthusiastically.

"Where's Tanaka?" Bard asked. Said chibi man was wearing a hunter's outfit, like he was on a safari.

"That's the spirit! Alright let's move out men!" Bard said.

"Sir yes sir!" Mei-rin saluted while Tanaka ho ho hoed. The three quickly departed.

"You know I'm quite interested, what color is your blood?" Ciel smirked. Nyra created a knife made of ice. She placed it against Sebastian's cheek.

"Only one way to find out." The witch smirked. She was thinking black.

"Get out of my face please." Sebastian said, moving the knife away. Nyra giggled in amusement.

"At  
any rate, it looks as if we do need to hurry now." Ciel said, drinking his tea. Sebastian sighed. Ciel smirked again. "Go out there and put on a good show for me, am I clear?"

Sebastian bowed his head. "Perfectly, my young lord."

* * *

"Angela!" The servants yelled out repeatedly for the maid.

"Can you hear me?" Finny called out. "Oh Angela, please answer us." Finny said quietly. That's when Mei-rin screamed.

"What's wrong?" Bard asked as he and Finny ran over. The maid whimpered and pointed a shaking finger out into the fog. It was a field of severed limbs, arms and legs strewn all about.

"What are those?" Bard asked.

"I'm not sure I can take any more surprises." Mei-rin said.

They noticed a fresher looking arm sticking out from a pile of rubble. The middle finger had a silver ring with a 'B' on it.

"Hey... look at that ring." Finny said.

"It's Lord Henry's!" The servants chorused.

A loud dog howl startled them, causing them to run and hide behind a boulder. They peaked out to see a naked man with black nails, toenails sharp as he walked through the field. He had shaggy silver hair and red eyes.

"My, who's he?" Mei-rin whispered.

The man walked over to Lord Berrymore's arm, sniffed it, repositioned it and then sniffed it again.

"A trophy! So it really wasn't the demon hound that killed Lord Henry, it was a human being after all." Bard muttered.

Mei-rin broke out into a slight nose bleed. "Quite a specimen of humanity, yes he is." She covered her nose.

"But why? Did he have some sort of grudge against Lord Henry?" Bard asked.

Mei-rin gasped. "I wonder, would Angela have asked him to do it?"

"Say what?" Bard asked. "Why would Angela do that?"

"Yeah he's right!" Finny frowned.

"Easy boy." Bard said.

"Angela has nothing to do with this! Don't just go around accusing people!" finny said. The servants shushed him, causing the gardener to frantically cover his mouth.

The man turned in their direction, sniffing. He ran his tongue over his lips, causing Finny to freeze when he saw the familiar action. The ground began to rumble. The servants turned and saw the villagers running in their swimsuits.

"What are you doing? Why are you dressed like that?" Bard asked.

"We're all going to bathe in the waterfall to ease the wrath of the demon hound." A villager said.

"He's back, his terrible voice echoed throughout the village all last night!" An elderly woman said. She was riding piggy-back style on a man's back.

"He howled for hours and hours. The demon's anger is still among us!" Another villager said.

"A howl eh?" Mei-rin asked, remembering Finny's crying.

Finny then remembered the silver haired man but when he turned back he was gone. Scowling he quickly took off to look for him.

"Oi Finny, come back!" Bard yelled as he and Mei-rin chased after him.

"Alright everyone, let's get back to stretching!" A man from the village said enthusiastically.

The servants walked through some stone ruins. Another dog howl sounded off.

"Wh-what's that sound?" Finny asked. That's when he saw it. The large shadow of a dog. Its long silver tail lashed back and forth.

"Uh oh, he is real." Bard said. The hound looked at them with its red eyes, growling.

"IT'S THE DEMON HOUND!" The servants yelled. The monster roared and then ran towards them, its large claws scraping the ground. The servants screamed. That's when Finny noticed the tattered white cloth between its claws. He gasped.

"That fabric! It's Angela's!" Finny ran at the demon hound.

"What're you doing? Finny wait!" Bard yelled.

"Angela!" Finny yelled as he grabbed onto the beast's leg. The hound reared and tried to throw him off but the gardener clung on stubbornly while he screamed.

"Oh hell!" Bard growled. "Here, give me that!" The chef took the shotgun from Tanaka. "Time to show you what I can do." Bard said as he carefully took aim.

When he pulled the trigger there was a small pop and confetti and streamers came out of the gun. "BLOODY HELL! WHY WOULD YOU BRING A TOY GUN WITH YOU!?"

The demon hound finally succeeded in flinging Finny off of him. The silver beast loomed over the gardener and his paw came down on him. Mei-rin screamed and Finny closed his eyes tightly. When he didn't feel anything and heard the beast growling again he opened his eyes. Sebastian and Nyra were standing in front of him. The hound's paw was resting on Sebastian's hand.

"Would you look at that? So well trained he even knows how to shake!" Nyra said with a brilliant smile. She took a moment to admire the beast's claws.

"You were just in time." Finny said in awe.

"But I'm afraid well trained or not..." Sebastian smirked. "You'll have to go now." Sebastian threw the demon hound into a broken section of wall.

"Come, this is no time to be playing with a puppy." Ciel said sternly.

"Master!" The three servants chorused as Finny got to his feet.

"Certainly, we shall finish it off at once." Sebastian said. "There is only one way to get a dog to obey your command." Sebastian said, his eyes glowing demonically.

"You need to show it who the pack leader is." Nyra said, the whites of her eyes turning black.

**LISTEN! I'm not sure if the servants should know if Nyra is a witch or not. They never react to Sebastian's incredible strength so I guess they think it best to not question it. So they won't question this either!**

A blast of green flames shot up towards the sky, enveloping Sebastian and Nyra. The witch had told Sebastian about a spell that she wanted to use, but she could only use it if another being of power did it with her, like another witch or in this case, a demon. It was a transformation spell. Witches, capable of amazing accomplishments on their own could do much more with other witches of high power; one of them was a joint transformation.

Once the fire died down a new being had replaced Nyra and Sebastian. It was a giant black wolf, slightly bigger than the silver demon hound. It had two heads, the right one had glowing green eyes and the left one had glowing red eyes. There was a pentagram on the beast's left paw and the green eyed head was wearing Nyra's necklaces. Folded against the black wolf's sides was a massive pair of midnight colored bird like wings. Its long tail stood erect, a sign of dominance.

Inside the minds of the two headed creature Sebastian and Nyra took a moment to get used to their new form. They took a breath at the same time and could feel that they shared the same organs. Their lungs expanded with each breath and their heart beat at a calm and steady pace.

_'Incredible.'_ Sebastian thought.

_'Thank you!'_ Nyra thought back a smile pulling on her wolf face.

_'You can hear my thoughts?' _Sebastian thought in slight shock.

_'Yes!'_ Nyra thought._ 'This way we can easily decide how we want to fight him!'_

**"Just because you have the form of a wolf, doesn't make you a wolf!" **The demon hound snarled at them.

**"Prove it then!"** Nyra challenged. Her lips pulled back and she snarled, revealing sharp fangs.

**"It's time for you to learn your place!" **Sebastian glared, also snarling in a challenge.

The demon hound snarled and charged at them. The black one snarled as well and then ran forward. Nyra spat a bit of fire at the ground a head of them, creating a pile of embers. Sebastian then slapped the embers up into the demon hound's face. It yelped in pain and tried to brush the burning bits out of its eyes. Suddenly both Nyra and Sebastian were sinking their fangs into the back of the silver hound's neck.

Snarling the hound was pushed onto its back as the black wolf bit its shoulders. The demon hound batted them away. Both hounds reared with ferocious roars and began clawing at each other's faces. Nyra charged her claws with lightning and Sebastian's glowed red with a demonic energy. Those two blows sent the demon hound sprawling against the ground.

Sebastian and Nyra both sank their fangs into either one of the demon hound's shoulders. Their wings opened and with swift and powerful down strokes they soared into the air, carrying the demon hound with them. They then dived to the ground. When they landed there was a giant crater.

"Sebastian! Nyra!" Finny gasped as he and the other two ran to the hole.

"Uh... Hello?" Bard called out.

"I don't see them down there!" Mei-rin said worriedly.

Ciel stepped forward. "Quit dawdling down in that hole! Get back here right now!" Ciel commanded.

"Yes sir." Sebastian's voice replied.

"Whatever you want Ciel." Nyra's voice said as well.

The ground began to rumble and steam rushed upwards. They all ran back away from the hole as water erupted out of it like a geyser.

"Ow! Ow! Hot!" Finny yelled.

"Oi, what is this? A hot spring?" Bard asked.

"Um... where are they?" Finny asked.

"This place is supposed to be a resort for the queen." Nyra's voice said. "It needs a central attraction."

"A luxury, a way for people to relax and forget their cares." Sebastian said with a smirk. "That's what we have here, a natural hot spring." Sebastian and Nyra stood on top of the geyser and Sebastian held the silver haired man from earlier in his arms.

"Wow it's amazing!" The servants said.

Sebastian and Nyra leapt don onto the ground with perfect agility.

"If I couldn't find a hot spring or two for my master, well, then what kind of butler would I be the idea is simply unthinkable." Sebastian's smirk morphed into a look of disgust when the silver hair man began to lick his cheek. Nyra burst into a fit of giggles.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take!" Mei-rin yelled as blood burst from her nose in a rapid flow.

Angela suddenly appeared, running to the scene. "Pluto!" She called.

"Pluto?" Bard asked. The silver hair man leapt from Sebastian's arms and ran on all fours to meet Angela. He put his hands on her shoulders and licked her cheek happily.

Angela laughed. "Good boy, my good boy." She smiled, stroking his head.

* * *

A little while later Pluto was fast asleep on Angela's lap as she petted his head. "I'm sorry for the confusion, this is Pluto, I found him last month. I've always been a big dog lover and he was so adorable, I absolutely had to take him in."

"Adorable?" Finny and Mei-rin asked, glancing at each other.

"He does have a bad habit of turning human when he gets excited." Angela said.

"A habit? You call that a habit?" Bard asked in shock.

"So you sheltered and fed him without telling anybody else." Sebastian said.

"Yes that's right. Lord Berrymore used the legend of the demon hound to control the villagers. But in truth he feared the hound more than anyone else. I didn't know what would happen to Pluto if he found out. I see now I was too indulgent. I never thought this sweet boy would hurt Lord Berrymore." Angela sad. Pluto snuggled closer to Angela.

"Please sir! Please take him with you! I know it's an imposition but would you bring him to live at the Phantomhive manor?" Angela asked.

Sebastian stared in shock.

"You want us to keep that monster?" Bard asked in shock.

"He needs a firm hand. I think if Sebastian and Nyra were there to train him he could become a good dog." Angela said.

"No thank you." Sebastian said. "I'm a butler, not one hell of a dog trainer." Nyra snickered, one hell of a dog trainer sounded funny to the witch.

"Why not?" Ciel asked. The servants turned to Ciel in shock.

"Master, is this an order?" Sebastian asked, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"It is. I think I'll find it amusing, in several ways." Ciel smirked mischievously. Sebastian sighed in defeat. Nyra snickered again. They turned when it sounded like a stampede was headed their way. It was the villagers.

"The curse of the great demon hound has lifted!" They cheered. They fell to their knees in front of the geyser.

"Oh thank goodness, we're finally free!"

"What's all this about?" Ciel asked.

"My lord, there is a legend in this village that when the sins of our ancestors against dogs have been fully atoned for, the land will weep tears of forgiveness." Angela said.

"The land's tears are a blessing!" An elderly woman cried.

Sebastian sighed. "Don't they realize the hot spring has been there under the ground all along?"

"Likely not." Ciel said. "At any rate our work here is done."

Sebastian smirked down at the young earl. "I seem to recall you were forced to eat your words earlier. Would you like to say it again now that it's true?"

"Why don't you do it?" Ciel asked, a tick mark forming in his forehead. Nyra chuckled. Those two were so cute.

"This case is now officially closed!" Sebastian said dramatically.

* * *

"Excellent, this is just perfect." Ciel sighed as he soaked in the hot spring.

"Allow me sir, traditional hot spring service." Sebastian said, placing a floating tray in the water. It had a tea cup on it and little cookies. "You see my lord; this is how the Japanese enjoy hot springs." Ciel took a sip of the tea. Nyra was sitting on the other end of the hot spring.

"It is a nice addition." Ciel said. Construction was going on all over the village.

"That depressing, creepy village is taking on a turn around." Nyra said.

"I imagine it will be enough to dispel the queen's worries." Ciel said.

"Something tells me my worries are only just beginning." Sebastian said as Pluto swam in the hot spring happily. He saw Nyra and barked happily. Swiftly he bounded out of the water and landed right beside the witch. He licked her cheek as she giggled and smiled.

"Such a sweet boy." Nyra said, ruffling his hair.

* * *

Nyra sighed in bliss as she lowered herself into the hot spring that night. She really did want to enjoy it before she had to leave. Steam filled the air, making the area even warmer. Nyra lowered herself into the water so that it was up to her neck. Her black hair floated around her. Her choker and wolf necklace were still around her neck.

Nyra suddenly heard footsteps. They were coming towards her from in front of her. It was too late at night, no one should be up. The witch thought it might have been Sebastian trying to mess with her. But instead a small trembling form stepped out of the shadows. He was a young man, probably around the age of 17. He was dressed in red and black with a black hooded cloak. His armor was black with dark grey lining. He had a bottle with a blue liquid inside it with silver sparkles; she also recognized the book he carried.

He was pale as a sheet and trembling with fear. He was probably a new witch hunter sent to kill a witch from a superior. Nyra sat up, her hair clinging to her neck and chest. With the moon shining on her from above it looked almost like a scene in a movie, the young woman sitting naked in moonlit water, looking so innocent. The man opened the book and began to read.

"B-B-Belh, h-hies-s-s zes-s-sm." He stuttered. The stuttering rendered the language useless, Nyra felt no pain. It had to be spoken clearly to be harmful, but with his stuttering that language was inadequate. Nyra laughed.

"You're not very good at this, are you?" Nyra asked, tilting her head to the side as she smiled mischievously, her green eyes glittering with mirth.

"Bi sh-sh-shih-h-h-i, i-i-ixes-s-s-s zes-sm." He stammered. Nyra laughed again, causing the man to falter.

"You're just a novice!" Nyra laughed uproariously like it was the funniest thing she had ever heard. When a witch hunter was scared and stuttering, the best way to keep them that way was to make fun of them and cut them down to size.

Nyra stood up, water droplets running down her pale body in moonlit rivulets. She walked forward with a seductive sway of her hips. She smirked when the man's stuttering worsened and he tried to hide his blush.

"You don't know who I am? Do you?" The witch asked. "I am the most powerful witch in all of Europe. Many witches have tried and failed to take my place. I have hundreds of years under my belt. You, you are just a little boy dressed up like a witch hunter, struggling to read a few measly sentences, if you can't even do that, how will you make it through a fight?" Nyra smirked when she saw whatever self-worth left in the young man drained away when she said that.

"Well, feel honored a witch as great as I has decided you're worth killing." Nyra said. Just then the green jewels dangling from her wolf necklace began to glow and vibrate. Suddenly several cracks formed in the crystals before they exploded and shattered. Just then Nyra fell through the water.

The man scrambled to the edge of the water to see what happened but couldn't see anything. Then, a glowing green light appeared in the water and the water began to bubble. It sounded as if though some muffled prehistoric roar sounded off from under the water. That was when two tall shadowy figures rose out of the water. Their eyes were glowing red. They seemed like those sea serpents you see in the monster movies except instead of some kind of reptile head, it was a giant wolf head instead.

The two black monsters snarled and then launched at the witch hunter. Swiftly they devoured the man, armor and all, leaving nothing behind. Once they were satisfied with their work they retreated back into the water. The liquid stopped bubbling and the green glow vanished. Nyra rose up the surface again, the green crystals back on her wolf necklace. She opened her eyes and smirked.

"He should feel quite flattered not many foes even get to see a glimpse at my ultimate form."

* * *

The carriages were loaded and ready for departure. Everyone was ready to go. Angela was putting a black spiked collar on Pluto. "Nice and snug, don't ever forget me dear Pluto." Angela said, kissing his cheek.

"AND PUT SOME BLOODY CLOTHES ON ALRIGHT! DON'T JUST LET IT ALL HANG OUT THERE! COME ON!" Bard yelled as Mei-rin got yet another nose bleed.

"Well it was fun Angela." Finny said.

"I'm sure we'll meet again, my sweet boy." She kissed Finny on the cheek, causing the gardener to go bright red.

"Should we get going?" Nyra asked.

"Certainly, maybe someday I'll come to visit Pluto at the estate." Angela said with a smile.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Nyra said.

"What?" Angela asked.

"You turned a demon hound into an obedient pup." Nyra said. "Quite an extraordinary achievement. You seem to know how to gain the upper hand against supernatural beings. One might say you've been trained to do so." Nyra narrowed her eyes at the maid and Angela glared right back.

"Let's go Nyra." Ciel said.

"Of course." The witch replied, hopping into the carriage so that she could sit right next to the earl. Sebastian cracked the whip and the horses began walking.

"Goodbye, I hope I'll see you again!" Finny called back.

Angela laughed. "One day, you shall." She said sisterly, glaring at the back of Nyra's head.

* * *

**Attention. I'm starting a Q&A thing. Ask my characters what ever you want. Be it dumbest thing they've ever done or dare them to do something. Black Butler characters also included like Ciel and Sebastian. Please send me your questions, I am very interested in what you want to ask.**


End file.
